A Different Harry, Year One
by Shadow Adams
Summary: Harry disappeared from the Dursleys at the age of five. What happens when an independent Slytherin Harry enters the Wizarding World? This is my view of Harry during his first year.
1. Prologue

A/N To the various critics: Once upon a time, when I first wrote this story there were quotations; however, in the course of ten years of this site's updates they seemed to have disappeared.

Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed.

**Author: Shadow**

**Title: A Different Harry, Year One**

**Prologue**

July 21st, 1991

"Albus, it's been a week and he's hasn't responded. The boy probably doesn't even know what he is. I told you when you left him there that they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable. If Lily knew he was placed with her sister she'd be heart broken." Minerva spoke tersely.

"What do you wish for me to do, Minerva?" Albus asked steepling his fingers.

"Send someone to his house to explain." She replied.

The white bearded man sighed, "Very well. You, Severus, and I will go tomorrow."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Of course, Minerva."

~ding dong~ The door bell rang.

"Just a minute." A shrill voice cried. The door opened revealing a horse looking women. She eyed them distastefully. "What do you want?"

"We wish to see Mr. Potter?" came the jovial voice of the Headmaster, wearing sky blue ropes with fluttering bees on them.

"He's not here. The ungrateful freak ran away six years ago. Not that I care; hopefully he got himself killed off." With that Mrs. Petunia Dursley slammed the door closed.

The three wizards looked in confusion at the shut door.

McGonagall gathering her thoughts turned to the Headmaster, "I told you that you shouldn't have left him here. She doesn't even care it he's alive."

"Headmaster, though I loath to admit it, Potter is needed. If the Wizarding World finds he's missing they'll go into a panic", spoke Snape.

"Yes, yes you're both right. Now then, what's done is done. We must find young Mr. Potter. _Comperio Locus de Harry James Potter*"_ Albus swished his wand, glittering blue words appeared stating.

Harry James Potter

Location: Los Angeles, California

United States of America

"Well, it seems Mr. Potter has left the country. We will have to search for him."

(A/N I know it's short but tell me what you think. Good, bad, advice, help criticism, or ideas are welcome.)

* with thanks to Gshans for the improved spell and suggestions.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer

: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed.

**Author: Shadow**

Title: A Different Harry, Year One

Chapter One

Meanwhile an eleven year old boy was just waking up. One green eyed Harry Potter yawned widely, brushing his shoulder length black hair back, and stretched with feline grace before rising up and starting the day.

Living in the sunny state of California, Harry had a rich tan as well as a broad chest from manual labor. Only being eleven, Harry helped out at a local construction company, carrying and depositing old and broken materials into the trash truck. He had the body of an athlete, slim and lithe. There were no pulsing boy builder muscles, but Harry was toned and fit.

Everyday after breakfast, young Harry would run ten miles before heading to the neighborhood gym. The gym called **_Serpents Dungeon*_** wasn't known to be crowded. It serviced to a small regular clientele. Harry being one of the long term regulars, ever since he wandered in six years ago, asking the owner and manager Doug Taylor if someone could teach him to fight. Harry became a friend to many. The other regulars all knew Harry and at one time taught him everything they knew, whether it be martial arts, weapon fighting, weight training, or merely where to find out more information and who to trust.

It was here that three oddly dressed new comers entered in there search to find one Harry James Potter. The gym was vacant apart from Harry, the other clientele being at work during the early weekday. The boss was still asleep upstairs not knowing what was going on two floors below him.

A row of weights was placed on the left wall near the windows. Punching bags and body bags adorned the opposite wall. Mats covered ever available inch of floor for protection of the exercisors. A heavily used rack held numerous bokans, practice swords, and staffs. A rickety open elavator resided next to the office and off to the side of the shower room.

Apart from the open windows a dozen light lamps hung from the ceiling alluminating the gym. The faint light and ocassional glow from the rising sun reflecting in the room gave the gym a relaxed atmosphere. The grey mats and black walls showed the gyms symbolism as a dungeon of itself. Several snake insignias were detailedly drawn on the walls, and were you to remove the matts a large snake guarded and ready to strike would be found on the center of the floor.

A discreet cough from the white bearded old man brought Harry's attention away from the balancing beam he was about to mount. Two gleaming emerald eyes took in the strangers before him. Surveilling and calculating them, Harry attempted to discover precisely why they were here.

"Yes. May I help you?" The boy finally asked, after being unable to find a motive for them to be in a gym.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The woman spoke with a clipped and stressed tone. She wore a simple long sleeve black dress and stood quite straight and rigid.

"Yes. And you would be?" Harry discreetly moved his left hand behind his back and withdrew one of his many hidden blades this one from a sheath attached to his belt in the back. Usually he would be wearing sheaths on his forearms, but due to the high heat that day he had decided to wear a tight forest green sleeveless muscle shirt.

The old man who had changed from his sky blue robes to a pair of black corduroy shorts and a bright neon orange shirt fielded the question. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He gestured to his left where the woman who spoke earlier stood. "This is Professor Minerva McGongall. She teaches Transfiguration" Next, he swept his arm to the right where a tall man dressed all in black with his arms crossed impatiently in front of him stood looming. The man's skin was pale and his face was morphed in a scowl with dark black eyes glittered dangerously. "He is Professor Severus Snape, Potion Master and teacher at Hogwarts."

Harry glanced and nodded to the two in turn. "Now perhaps you could tell me what you want and how I play into it." His voice was firm, yet polite and to the point.

"Ah yes. But it'd be best if we conversed elsewhere, where others can't overhear us." The one named Dumbledore said placatingly.

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to up and leave with you after a mere exchange of names to a location unknown to me in which case I would be less likely to escape should my life be threatened, you are sadly mistaken. We talk here or a location of my choosing or we do not talk at all." Harry replied cooly.

This brought different responses from the strangers. The strict and proper woman seemed offended and appeared to be keeping herself from reprimanding him, the old man merely smiled happily as if he had expected that reaction, and the sallow man in black seemed to be trying to suppress a smirk.

"Of course, of course. Where do you suggest?" The overly happy old guy questioned him.

Harry wondered silently about the guy's sanity. Deciding the three did not wish to harm him, he came to a decision. "I own a flat three blocks from here, will that do?" Raising an eyebrow in question. They looked amongst themselves and nodded. Harry moved around the balancing beam. The strangers noticed him returning the knife to it's sheath. Harry paused in his walk and bent over and pick up a black duffle bag. Slinging it over one of his shoulders, he said "Then follow me."

And they did.

The walk was altogether short. They passed a run down car lot which made up the majority of one block. The next contained a local barbar shop and a gas station. The last blocked housed only an empty lot with a for sale sign. Harry's flat was in a richly apartment building. It looked as if someone had tried to build the place to better the surroundings but was unsuccessful. The area was rundown and few people other than those who had lived there most of there lives would come around that area of town.

The building was large, white, and had a great many of windows. The builders though unsuccessful of a great market kept the land and building clean and upkept.

Harry guided his strange guests to the stairs, not chancing a close encounter alone with them in the elevator. He wasn't quite sure they wouldn't try to force him out against his will. His apartment was on the third floor. Room 314. Harry paused before placing his key in the lock and turning it to the right. For one thing, young Harry was sure, the impending conversation was going to be life altering.

************************************************** ********  
(A/N It's longer than the first but still short. The next chapter should however be longer. It will mainly be the . Harry in my fic will be more independent. He has after all survived proximately six years by himself. He knows how to fight and is well versed in gymnastics. He like many Slytherins is highly suspicious and doesn't trust easily.)

* I don't know if there really is a gym by this name in California or not. I live in Ohio and have only left this state maybe a dozen times and always to east of where I live.

**Reviews: **(Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)

**ADJ: **Thank you for the review. And I'll work on making the chapters longer. When I feel more comfortable writing they will probably increase in size.

**Myst4Drgn:** Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Kaylyn: **Thank you for the review. I really like au fics too. Mainly ones that place Harry in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. As to longer chapters I'm working on it. With practice I hope it will come easier.

**aaaaa: **Thank you. How Harry got to California, will be explained in a latter chapter. Harry will reveal more facts about himself as he learns to trust.

**Lady Phoenix Gryffindor:** Yes California. Although, I never been there, I would like to. This one is not 750 but it is close. Forgive me but it is at least updated soon. The next chapter will definitely be longer. Thank you for the review.


	3. Chapter Two

(A/N As promised this one is longer. Also there has been much confusion in reviews stating that Harry is not of age to be employed. In California much like Ohio you need to be 15 and with a work permit to be employed. However, Harry is not employed. I wrote he helped out. I know many kids around 7-14 who have done similar odd jobs, but were not officially paid. They would get some bucks here and there under the counter. I hoped that answered that dilemma. And on with the story.)

Disclaimer

: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed.

**Author: Shadow**

Title: A Different Harry, Year One

Chapter Two

Harry unlocked his flat and moved inside inviting the others in. He gestured toward the two couches facing each other. "Please, have a seat. Is there anything I can get you?" He politely offered, playing host.

They sat Snape seated with Harry, and Dumbledore across from him with McGongall by the Headmaster's side. "That's all right." Albus withdrew his wand. With a flick of his wrist and a few muttered words in latin, a tea set for four complete with scones and crumpets appeared. "Tea, biscuit?" He asked. The other two nodded while Harry declined, still cautious. Once everyone was set the Headmaster turned to Harry and began. "Now where to start?" Dumbledore questioned more to himself than the others.

"The beginning usually works best." Harry answered.

"Yes, indeed. All right, fifty years ago a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle attended Hogwarts. He was a very bright and powerful young man. He became Head Boy and graduated at the top of his class. After leaving school, he delved into the Dark Arts and returned later calling himself Lord Voldemort."

The three professors watched Harry while Albus explained. Harry, for his part, kept his face expressionless.

"Now then," Dumbledore continued, "you Harry are a wizard, like your parents. Lord Voldemort, Tom caused the Wizarding World much sorrow. You see Harry, he believed that pure blooded wizards were above muggles, muggleborn wizards, and halfbloods. A muggle is a non magical person much like your aunt."

With the mention of Petunia, Harry's eyes flashed and narrowed momentarily before his return to it's neutral expression. Only Professor Snape, however seemed to notice.

"Tom gathered supporters with similar views as him and named them Death Eaters. Together, they tortured and killed many. No one, not even myself was powerful enough to stop him. Even today, most people are still to afraid to even speak his name, calling him **You-Know-Who **and **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**. This is where you come in."

Professor Dumbledore paused to take a sip of his tea. "Your parents, James and Lilly, were actively against Voldemort and were very powerful magically. Through a spy of ours within Voldemorts ranks, we learned that Voldemort planned to kill the Potters, you included. Now growing up, your father had three close friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Together they were called the Marauders while in school."

"We had known that there was a spy amongst us, who was feeding information to Voldemort and his followers but not who. There is a complex charm that when cast can hide a secret within a person. Your parents went into hiding with you. Sirius Black was made your Secret-Keeper. For all purposes, all of you should have been safe."

McGongall made a soft snuffle sound at this, but quickly went silent when the Headmaster placed a reassuring hand on her knee. She nodded, and Albus continued.

"Less than a week after the spell was cast, on October 31, 1981 were you and your parents betrayed. Lord Voldemort arrived at your home in Godrics Hallow. He killed your parents but when he attempted to kill you something happened. To this day, no one knows what. The spell, _Avada Kedavra_, the Killing Curse rebounded on Voldemort and destroyed him but not completely. You, Harry Potter, are considered to be the savior of the Wizarding World as the **Boy-Who-Lived**."

Harry nodded and leaned back into the couch pondering on the new information swimming around in his mind. After twenty minutes of silence, during which the professors studied him intently, he spoke. "Much of what you told me explains a lot. Especially considerin' the lies the Dursley's told me. However, I remember that night they died perfectly as well as the night they cast the charm. Sirius wasn't the Secret-Keeper, Peter was."

Harry seemed to forget they were there when he drifted off, starring at a blank wall while memories flashed before him. Dad and Sirius had been arguing for a couple days. Sirius proposing a switch since everyone in the Wizarding World knew it would be him. He believed Remus was the spy. Remus knew that Sirius was to be the Secret-Keeper. Sirius convinced Dad to switch to Peter. Peter was psyched when they asked him.

Then that night. There was a knock on the door. Dad went to see who it was. His last words to Mom and I were, _He's here. Peter betrayed us. Take Harry and run.'_ Mom tried the back door but it was locked. There was a flash of green light and a thump of Dad's body hitting the ground, as Mom ran to my room and locked the door. The door smashed open. Mom begged him not to kill me, to kill her instead. He did. Then, he turned to me. Told me that I would be powerful, that he couldn't let that happen. He shot the curse, green light flooded towards me. I threw my hands up and golden light burst from them. As the green light touched my forehead the golden light embraced the green and redirected it back at him. His boy turned to ash and a black cloud screaming in agony fled.

Harry's eyes, which seemed to be devoid of life as he recounted part of his past, snapped back to reality. Focussing on the Headmaster, he asked. "What happened to Sirius? He's not dead, is he?"

"Sirius was arrested for your family's betrayal and the murder of thirteen muggles as well as Peter Pettigrew, when he blew up the street with a single curse. He was sent to Azkaban prison. He's been there for the past ten years." Albus informed him.

"Ain't there a truth spell or potion? You would have known that he wasn't the Secret-Keeper. Or didn't they think to use them during his trial."

McGongall looked at Albus. She answered, "Black didn't get a trial. He went immediately to prison. Muggles witnessed the destruction. Peter, the only thing left of him was his finger."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked suddenly.

She asked perplexed. Her companions looked in similar expression, although it was harder to read in the Potions Professor.

"Are you sure Peter is dead? Peter was the Secret-Keeper. The only person who could have told Voldemort of where we were. He was the spy. If he could spy without being detected or suspected in the slightest then betray his friends to their deaths, don't ya think he could fake his own death. Of all of the Marauders, he could do it the easiest. His form was smallest."

Snape seem to actually be interested in the topic. "What do you mean by his form was the smallest?"

"I don't know what exactly you call it, but Dad, Sirius, and Peter could turn themselves into animals. Dad was a stag. Sirius is a black dog. And Peter was/ is a rat. He could easily blow up the street, cut off his finger, and disappear down a sewer, leaving Sirius hanging with no proof that he wasn't the Secret-Keeper and the only suspect at the crime."

McGongall and Dumbledore starred wide eyed at Harry, only now rethinking the events of a decade before. Severus however was inwardly smirking, pondering how the Wizarding World would react when their savior was placed in Slytherin. _This will be fun_, he thought silently.

"In light of what you told us, I'll be needing to get in touch with Cornelius and have a questioning arranged for Mr. Black. Minerva, Severus, if one of you would stay and answer Mr. Potters questions."

"I will, Headmaster." Severus accepted with his usual malice. McGongall gapped at he colleague while Albus merely nodded, crystal blue eyes twinkling happily.

"Thank you Severus."

Addressing the Deputy Headmistress, "we best be getting back to Hogwarts. There's still much work to be done before the new school year begins."

"Goodbye Mr. Potter, Severus." With an answering nod from Harry, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress out.

There was silence for a few minutes. The two remaining occupants sat studying the other.

Finally, Harry broke the silence. "So, what can you tell me about Hogwarts?"

(to be continued)

(A/N Next chapter will include discussions with Snape. Hogwarts houses, classes, Harry's parents, and some possibly some things from Harry's past. The trip to Diagon Alley will either be in the next chapter or the one following.)

**Reviews: **(Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)

Thank you: eminem-amzy, Blyzen12, LiLDIvA, Sara C, Rachel A. Prongs, anticonformity13, Darak, h, runes, ~, Finwitch, Cataclysmic, ., Kimberly, john, chibi, potter-man, liz, Cindy, Alex, Wo Ai Ni16, anomynous, dementorchic, NONEOFYOURBUSINESS, Flavar, PheonixMan. Your reviews are much appreciated.

With all the reviews I'll try to answer some your questions.

Blyzen12:

I plan on Harry and Draco becoming friends but I haven't written it yet so anything is liable to change.

**Sara C: **There was much confusion over Harry working and it is answered above in the beginning authors note.

**Rachel A. Prongs: **Harry's past will be explained as he learns to trust those around him, mainly Snape.

**anticonformity13: **Thank you for the ideas of bringing in American food and items. I may use that when Harry goes to Hogwarts. If you would I would greatly appreciate it if you would email me commonly used phrases or slang. I know that Ohioan slang differs greatly to Californian.

**Darak: **Thank you for the suggestions. I may incorporate them, if I decide to write the later years. As for Harry deciding on his own flat, it was more of the idea of home field advantage.

**runes: **Sirius and other characters will be included as this chapter demonstrates.

**Finwitch **& **chibi: **How Harry got to L.A. will remain unknown for now. I will tell you he did not need money nor passport to get there.

**Cataclysmic: **Harry will not be evil. Slytherin doesn't necessary mean evil.

**Cindy: **Harry will be attending Hogwarts. He still has a month and a half before it begins though.

**Wo Ai Ni16: **Turn bad? no. Friends: Draco, yes. Hermione, maybe. Ron, no. I don't like Ron. Not since the fourth book when he turn on Harry and the third book when he turned on Hermione.

(A/N Next update won't be up for at least another week or two. My cousin is getting married. And chaos will ensue. Plus I will have to reread book one to follow along on the time line.)


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed.

**Author: Shadow**

Title: A Different Harry, Year One

Chapter Three

************************************************** ********  
**  
**_There was silence for a few minutes. The two remaining occupants sat studying the other._

Finally, Harry broke the silence. "So, what can you tell me about Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by four especially powerful wizards. They are Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. Each founder created a house for those students they chose based on their qualities."

"Now, each house has a Head of House. Minerva, Professor McGongall is the Head of House for Gryffindor. I am the Head of House for Slytherin."

Severus paused to see if the young man was listening. Harry was, entranced by the new information. Snape seemed to have a voice that demanded and captured your attention.

"The four houses named after the founder are divided up by the same characteristics as the original founders themselves chose."

Harry asked confused. "How?"

"That is normally kept secret, but since you asked. If you promise not to tell anyone, I will tell you." Severus offered. He thought if he showed Harry some trust than Harry may return the favor.

Harry seemed to consider the offer. Warring debts, trust, and advantages around before he made a decision. Finally he nodded, coming to a decision. "All right, I promise."

"New students are sorted into their houses by a Sorting Hat. The four founders left their thoughts and beliefs within the hat so later students could be sorted accordingly."

"I see. What are the characteristics valued for each house?"

"Ravenclaw houses those of high intelligence, wit, and learning. They generally love to research and want knowledge purely for it being knowledge. Practical matters usually don't mean much to them. They don't break rules and commonly memorize the rule book."

"Hufflepuff honors those that are loyal, hard working, patient, and fair. They are generally demented and trust too easily or the wrong people. They are the nurturers or councilors of the world, typically."

Snape began in contempt.

"You obviously dislike, no?" Harry asked sarcastically with a small smirk gracing his face.

The Potion Master responded with a smirk of his own. "No, I don't."

"Gryffindors, society believes are brave, chivalrous, daring, and innocent heroes. In reality, they are impulsive brats. They act before they attempt to think, which causes them to get into trouble that others with brains could have easily avoided. Although they are viewed as the good wizards of society, they tend to be the most foolhardy, juvenile, egotistical, and bias. they have very little to no loyalty to their own. They will betray each other in a moments glance. Gryffindors tend to be Aurors."

"What are Aurors?" Harry questioned before Snape could continue.

Snape glared mildly at Harry for interrupting but stopped when Harry made no reaction other than raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Aurors are the Wizarding Worlds equivalent to the Scotland Yard or the American police."

Harry tilted his head in acknowledgment and understanding. "And Slytherin what do they value?"

"Slytherin are for the sly, cunning, intelligent, and resourceful. We tend to work in secret. We think before we act. To those we trust, we are loyal. Slytherins tend to be rulers or near those in charge. Most of us are employed in the Ministry of Magic. However, society and mainly Gryffindors consider us to be evil, dark, and traitors. We are the first to be blamed and the first to be singled out. We take threats and dangers seriously. Remaining cautious and mysterious, only other Slytherins tend to know what we are really like."

"What house do you believe I would be in?" Harry asked, already deciding which he preferred.

"The world thinks you will be another Gryffindor like your father. Your mother was a Ravenclaw. Personally from what I've seen of you and your reactions, I believe you will be in Slytherin."

"How, so?"

"You were cautious and guarded when we were at the gym. You thought through where you would go to discuss with us rather than blindly trusting that we wouldn't harm you."

"I would have chosen a more public place to have the conversation with strangers. But, I understood your reasoning of being in familiar surroundings. In which case, I'm not disillusioned to think you don't have extra security measure in place if need be."

"During the discussions you kept one hand continuously on your knife and could easily react if you felt threatened. That, and only when you were reliving the memories of your parents demise did you lose direct eye contact with the three of us."

"Hmm. You forgot observant in your description of Slytherins." Harry amended with a smirk and a slight shake of his head.

Severus chuckled softly. "Yes. I did. Now, what else do you want know?"

"What subjects does Hogwarts offer. Potions and Transfiguration were mentioned but not described."

"Potions are the mixing and creation from various ingredients and patience. Patience being key; it's why most Gryffindors fail at it. The closest equivalent in the muggle world would be chemistry."

"Transfiguration is the study of changing items into something else. The other main classes are Charms, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology."

"Charms are magics used to do other things like levitate, change color, or summon items. History of Magic is just that although you would learn more by reading the book yourself. Most classes will probably be asleep within the first ten minutes."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is the study of and defense against curses and hexes. It's also a brief study of Dark creatures."

"Dark creatures?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Werewolves, vampires, that sort. You'll learn more about magical animals in third year if you take Care of Magical Creatures."

"Herbology is the study of plants and how to care for them. What to avoid, and what can be used for what. Mainly plants can be used in potions."

"You mentioned Care of Magical Creatures in third year what other classes are offered then?"

"There's Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Students are required to take at least two electives. Some take more than that, usually three. There's only one student every couple of decades that tries to take them all."

"Divination is worthless. The teacher, Professor Sibyll Trelawney is a fake. Why Albus hired her, I've yet to discover. Thankfully she spends most of her time in the North tower, hardly ever leaves it."

"Arithmancy is like Divination but more reliable and based on numbers."

"As for Ancient Runes, that's self explanatory. I would recommend taking it and Care of Magical Creatures when you pick your elective classes mid second year."

"You mentioned some of the teachers. Anyone I should avoid or any of them I might be able to trust."

"The Caretaker Argus Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris should be avoided. Neither of them like students, but then again neither do I. Apart from my Slytherins, of course."

"Of course." Harry smirked.

"Competent teachers to trust would be Albus, Minerva, Fillius Flitwick, who teaches Charms and is Head of Ravenclaw House, Pomona Sprout who teaches Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff."

Snape would have continued but at that moment a flash of red light burned to his left as Fawkes appeared. A letter and a small package was tied to the bird's leg.

Harry looked at the bird and back at Snape questionably.

"He's the Headmaster's phoenix. Albus must have sent him with your school supply list, now that he knows where you live." The professor offered in explanation.

Severus removed the package and letter, seeing now that there were in fact two letter, one for Potter and one for himself.

Severus passed Harry his letter while opening his own.

_Severus,_

_The package contains a portkey that will take you to the Leaky Cauldron. If Harry wishes, I've arranged for him to spend the rest of the summer there. If not, send word when you finish shopping and I'll arrange for a portkey to take Mr. Potter back home._

_His letter which you probably already devised was his school list._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Snape finished his letter and looked over at Harry, who was still reading his own. He opened the small package and retrieved a bright red sock and a short note.

_The password is Butterfinger._

Harry looked up from his letter at the sock looking puzzled. He shrugged and reread his letter.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minera McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress*_

Fawkes trilled a few notes and flew over to Harry's shoulder. The phoenix starred deeply into Harry's eyes as if he was searching for something in them.

~Well hello. What's your name?~ Harry trilled back, startling the usually emotionless man.

~My name is Fawkes, young Harry. You carry many secrets within you. You must learn to trust again.~

~It's never safe to trust. People betray too quickly, too easily.~

~Trust Severus. He like you, does not trust often. Plus I think he wants your attention. We will talk again young one.~ With that departing remark, Fawkes disappeared in a red flash.

Severus said softly, cautiously. "What? How?"

"I'm a phoenixonia. I can speak to phoenixes." Harry informed.

"How long? How long have you known?" The professor asked sitting down on one of the couches, still facing Harry.

Deciding to trust Fawkes and follow his advice, since animals had no reason for deceit. He told Severus the truth. "I've known for seven years. On my fourth birthday I was so depressed that my silent cry of pain called a phoenix to me."

"Her name is Blaze. She adopted me as her own child. Blaze would keep me company at night, so I wouldn't feel alone as I did during the daytime."

"Last year her biological son and I bonded. Flame became my familiar. Flame's mate, Flare visits sometimes as well."

"Phoenixes' aren't as rare as people believe. It's just that very few wish to leave their home in fear they would be captured by someone they did not wish to bond with."

Snape nodded, "Thank you for telling me. The sock," gesturing to the red object in his hand, "is a portkey. It will take us to the Leaky Cauldron in London."

"It's near noon there and still early for student shoppers. The lists only went out a week ago. So there shouldn't be much traffic about. I would advise that you cover up your scar. There are very few people who do not know its relevance."

Harry walked over to his bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a dark hunter green bandana on his head, covering his scar. His shoulder length raven hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Harry had also changed his clear contacts to regular brown color surveyed Harry's appearance. If he had not known Harry Potter was in front of him, he would not have recognized him.

Harry lean and tall for his age, did not look much like his fathers. His facial features resembled more of his mother's. He had Lily's cheekbones, nose, and eyes. James' features were evident in his high forehead, head shape, and hair color. Harry's mouth and eyebrows were a mix of the two.

Drawing his eyes away from Harry, Severus began explaining what was going to happen. "We'll have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, then head to Diagon Alley. Before shopping will stop at Gringotts and retrieve some money from your vault."

"Albus has set up a room for you at the Leaky Cauldron if you wish to stay for the rest of the summer."

Harry considered this. Snape added reassuringly, "You don't have to decide now, you have until were done shopping."

"If I decide to stay, I'll need to return here first for a couple of days. I'll need to pack and buy some items. I'll need to stock up a years supply of my American comfort food to keep myself sane. Too much change is volatile."

Severus agreed. "Well then perhaps we should go."

Harry nodded and stepped forward.

"You'll need to hold on to the portkey. When it's activated, you will feel a pull on your navel, than a feeling of falling before you slam back to the ground."

Harry reached out and placed his hand on the sock. His other hand held his school list. He kept his eyes on Snape's, showing he was willing to trust him.

Severus placed an arm around Harry's shoulders, more to reassure Harry that it was safe and to steady him when they landed, than to keep Harry from backing out.

The Potions Master spoke firmly. "Butterfinger."

A tug behind their navels and they were falling. What seem like eternity for Harry, but in reality was only minutes, they were jolted to a sudden stop.

Harry wavered slightly but kept his balance. Severus steadied him, then guided him to a table in the back to await Tom.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry inquired apprehensive, although only his tense shoulders gave proof of that.

Harry was restraining himself from fleeing, which after many years of the philosophy flee if possible, fight when there is no alternative was extremely difficult."Yes. The Leaky Cauldron is a gateway to both the muggle and magical worlds. Muggles can't see it though. There are strong Anti-Muggle charms placed around it." Snape explained.

Severus greeted the bartender when he saw him approach. As, Snape had suspected there were only a handful of customers present in the pub. "Ah, hello Tom." Snape said politely, which for him meant no sarcastic remarks or glares.

"Professor Snape, it's pleasant to see you again. And who is this?" gesturing to where Harry sat.

"Flash Evans, sir. Pleased to meet you." Harry answered naturally.

"Well, it's nice to meet you as well young man. Name's Tom, I own this establishment. Now what can I get the two of you?"

The two placed their orders. Tom left to make up their lunch, chicken and chips for them both. Harry wasn't sure what to get to drink. Pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and other drinks didn't sound remotely good at all.

Severus told him to try the butterbeer. And since Severus had ordered one for himself, Harry deemed it safe enough to try. After Snape did of course.  
_  
_(to be continued)**************************************** ********** ********(A/N Next chapter. Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy's introduction, Shopping.)

This is Harry's exact letter found on page 51 of JK's The Sorcerer's Stone.

**Reviews: **(Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)

**Elessar: **Thanks for the review. I know traumatic events at an early age can be remembered, if there is a trigger. The Headmaster informing him about his past triggered the memories.

AtieJen:

Thank you. I love Slytherin Harry fics. I really wish he had gone to Slytherin then maybe some of the bias ideas of Slytherins being evil would have disappeared.

Lady Phoenix Gryffindor:

Harry might live with Sirius, I'm not sure yet. Harry's had six years of independence. He's not going to drop that and start obeying adults.

Rachel A. Prongs:

Thanks for the review. Harry is a very bright child. Love your fic _Beyond Boundaries_ by the way.

Sarah:

Glad you like it. The first two years will be similar to JK's. Third year if I decide to continue writing will be different. Harry will not be going dark.  
**  
Tanya Dinocrisis01: **Continuing, thanks for the review.  
**  
pablo5280: **Thank you. Hope you like this chapter as well. Are you still writing your two stories _Beginning Again _and _The New Powers_? I really enjoyed reading them. Loved the little Marauder and Moony.

Myst4Drgn:

I like Slytherin Harry, too. His actions fit more of a Slytherin than a Gryffindor in the books I think at least.

insanechildfanfic:

Ah we Slytherins must stick together. I'm a bit of a Ravenclaw but with Slytherin dominance.

john:

Actually Harry will be having a photographic memory in the story. Or at least a very quick wit. I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for the review.

(A/N Cousin's wedding is Saturday, so the next chapter will take longer to write. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by Tuesday. Anyway tell me what you think.)


	5. Chapter Four

(A/N This chapter is dedicated to Jolie author of Slytherin Child, who has kindly given me permission to use some of her book titles found in chapter 12 of her story. I recommend you read it, if you are a Slytherin fan. Anyway on with the story.)

ºphoenixoniaº  
{parseltongue}  
thoughts, telepathy'  
words spoken out loud  
**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed.

**Author: Shadow**

**Title: A Different Harry, Year One**

**Chapter Four**

_The two placed their orders. Tom left to make up their lunch, chicken and chips for them both. Harry wasn't sure what to get to drink. Pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and other drinks didn't sound remotely good at all._

Severus told him to try the butterbeer. And since Severus had ordered one for himself, Harry deemed it safe enough to try. After Snape did of course.

Once alone with their meals, Snape and Harry began a light conversation.

Raising one pristine eyebrow Severus asked, "Flash Evans?"

Harry swallowed his bite and reached for a drink of his warm butterbeer. As he sipped his drink, he silently noted to buy cases of Pepsi, Mountain Due, Dr. Pepper, and several other drinks. Butterbeer, although sweet and partially bitter did not compare to his carbonated drinks.

"The guys at the gym, nicknamed me Flash. Half in part of the comic book hero with a lightning bolt as his insignia, like the one on my forehead. The other part was when we sparred. I moved too quickly to be caught."

"Flash Potter doesn't sound right so I used my mother's maiden."

"I see." Snape pursed his lips in thought. "Why did you use the alias?"

Harry had finished his meal. "I had thought that it would neutralize the point of covering up my scar, if I didn't."

'How is it that you own a flat?" Severus asked, one of the many questions he wanted answers to. This one Harry was more likely to answer.

"I had been in L.A. for a couple of days, renting a hotel room. I came in to this twenty four hour supermarket. Went to pay for the food in my cart, but was stopped by the cash register. She was the warm, grand motherly type. She wanted to know the usual: where are your parents, how come they're not here, why are you here, how did you get here."

"She wouldn't let me leave the store until I told her, so I did. Told her my parents were dead, that my guardians didn't want me, and that I was living off my inheritance."

"Her name was Edna Whitecrown, originally from Great Britain. Her husband had retired fifteen years ago and they had moved to California. Seven years ago he died of heart failure. They had owned the building that I do now."

"With Jacob's, Edna's husband's death, she wasn't capable of affording the place by herself. So, she offered the place to me for a fair price and I bought it."

"In exchange, she checks up on me two or three times a week. Edna was the one who helped me get my schooling, by signing that she was my guardian and that the papers were destroyed in a fire back in Great Britain."

"She lives in a small house near her work. Its a close nit neighborhood. Unlike the more secluded feeling, that my place feels."

Severus knew that there was more to the story such as precisely how he got to the states in the first place, but knew it was to soon to ask.

He had only known, truly known Harry for five, six hours. A boy, so untrusting would not tell him anything until Harry himself wish to tell.

Thankfully for Severus as the silence was nearing the level of being uncomfortable, Tom arrived.

"How was the meal gentlemen?" Tom asked playing the role of bartender perfectly.

"Well as always." Severus replied. Then asked how much they owed. Severus pulled out several coins, some made of silver others bronze.

Harry noticed them but remained silent. He noted to ask the professor what kind of money that was. Harry had not seen anything like it before. American coin money was only made out of a partial bit of silver and copper, but no where near the value as what the Potions Master spent.

"Do come again you two. Professor Snape, always a pleasure. I wish you'd come by more often. And Mr. Evans, it was nice to make your acquaintance."

"You too, sir. And thank you for the meal."

Bidding their goodbyes the Head of Slytherin and soon to be Slytherin exited out the back of the club and came to ... a brick wall.

Normally muggleborn students would believe their tour guide to be daft bringing them to a dead- -end alley. Not Harry though.

Harry could feel and see the magic pulsing around him. It was why he was so accepting to the Headmaster when he told him that he was a wizard.

Harry knew he had magical powers, that the Dursley's didn't. He knew when their were others of his kind, as Aunt Petunia called them, were around.

Those like him were always surrounded by color. The colors, Harry deemed early on represented the magical people's power, their auras. He knew that the three professors that had visited him were indeed very powerful.

Harry knew the auras, by feeling the power that laid behind them, showed him how powerful a wizard was to be. The lowest aura, weakest wizard was a light shade of purple, the next blue, light green, dark green, yellow, orange, pink, and red. The highest aura possible was white.

Unknown to Harry as he could not see his own aura, Harry's aura was pure white. He indeed was very powerful.

The Headmaster for his part while attempting to appear comforting and non- -threatning failed when Harry saw/ felt his power simmering behind the Headmaster's restraint.

Albus Dumbledore, one of the most revered and feared (to the opposing side of course) wizards this century, aura's was a deep dark red.

The stiff broad, McGonagall and his future Head of House, Professor Snape were near in equal power. Both had a mix of orange and pink aura. Severus however, the younger of the two, had more pink in his aura.

Back to the brick wall, Harry poured his power around him but without alerting the Potions Master. He looked through the wall and had to bite his lip to prevent the gasp that nearly escaped.

Behind he wall, lay a beautiful golden arch way. A street of shops and a few dozen customers were hidden behind the brick alley wall.

Severus, whom seemed to be waiting for Harry to ask just why they were staring at a wall, took in the young man at his side. If he didn't know better it was as if Harry was deeply enthralled with looking at the wall.

Shaking his head and waiving off Harry's lack of comment at Harry being lost in thought. Severus began the tapping of bricks ... three up ... two across. Taping the brick thrice, it quivered and created a hole.

The hole grew wider until the golden archway Harry had seen showed itself and the street behind.

"What? Where?" Harry asked not knowing what the place was.

"This Harry is Diagon Alley. Most wizards and witches come from all over Great Britain to shop here for their everyday needs." Snape explained.

"Now, then we will be in public. I have a certain reputation I need to keep up, so if I act differently, do not take offense to it. All right?"

"Of course. We all have masks. Only some play theirs better than others."

Severus inclined his head in agreement and smirked. Then masking his face into a look of annoyance, he set off into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.

Harry followed two steps behind him. His face set in a bored state as he kept his eyes directed at the back of the tall dark haired man before him.

Snape led him to a towering snow white building. Beside the burnished bronze doors of the building stood ...

Harry never got to complete his thought. "Yes, it's a goblin." for Severus had already informed him.

Facing the second set of double doors, Snape paused to allow Harry the chance to read the beautifully sculpted silver writing.  
_  
Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

(1)

"Come along, Mr. Evans," Snape said smirking "we need to pick up your key. The Headmaster had left instructions with the goblins that one of the Professors would be bringing you."

Harry nodded and followed, keeping silent. He wasn't comfortable with these unknown surroundings. But as Fawkes had told him, he could trust Severus, so Harry had remained by the Potions Master's side.

Snape not one for dallying about went over to a free goblin. He coughed, impatiently to get it's attention.

"Mr. Potter is here to make a withdrawal."

The goblin leaned down, baring his teeth at Snape. "And does Mr. Potter have his key?"

Severus glared. "No, he does not. The Headmaster left it with Gringotts to hold for Mr. Potter until the time he was to come for his supplies. Which would be now?" Severus explained as if he was talking to a small child or a Gryffindor.

"One moment then. I will go get it." The goblin returned less than two minutes later. "Everything looks to be in order. I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook."

Another goblin, correctly presumed to be Griphook appeared. Harry and Severus followed the younger goblin toward one of the doors branching off the main hall.

The three climbed into a small cart and hurtled off down the steep stone passage ways.

The ride was silent apart from the cart clicketing down the track and around curves until it came to a stop at a door set in a passage wall. Vault 412, the Potter Family Vault resided opposite of that door.

Griphook inserted the tiny, golden key into the lock. A gust of putrid green billowing smoke jetted out.

When the thick smoke cleared, Harry caught his first look of the large vault.

Coins, coins, and more coins gave expanse of nearly the entire vault. The lantern light sparkled and glittered breathtakingly as if looking at a rainbow.

Harry allowed himself a short gasp and a slight relaxing of his jaw before snapping it shut and blanking his features.

Professor Snape did not comment about the boy's slip of composure, but hid a smirk. Coughing lightly, he awaited for Harry to turn towards him before thrusting two bags to him.

Severus walked over to the pile of bronze coins and began gathering some into another pouch while he explained them.

"The gold coins are Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts."

Harry pilled what Snape told him were Galleons and Sickles into the two separate bags as his professor continued his explanation.

"Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Twenty- -nine Knuts to a Sickle." Harry nodded showing he understood even though he pondered at the odd exchange values.

Severus, Harry, and Griphook returned to the cart and back up the rickety track to the main hallway.

Griphook gave Harry his key and dismissively commented, "Good day" and the goblin was gone.

Once again the two shoppers found themselves on Diagon Alley with a destination. This time it wasn't money but clothes.

Harry looked down at his Hogwarts school list. Rereading everything on his list again.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM_**

UNIFORM  
First- -year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_  
Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- -Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope set  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS (2)

Harry decided that it would be more suitable for him to get more than the three required work robes. After all accidents do happen, and he would want to be prepared for the worst.

Harry also decided to buy a more suitable wardrobe. From what he had seen, and the odd looks he's received from wearing muggle clothing, it would be easier to blend in if he actually dressed like a wizard.

The young Potter inwardly chuckled at the thought of wearing black jeans and a black albeit tight t-shirt being strange attire.

Snape led the way down the slanted street past several curious shoppers down to **_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_**.

Professor Snape opened the door, holding it open for his young charge to enter before closing it lightly to prevent the infernal bell from sounding again as it had when they entered.

They were greeted by a squat witch dressed in a dark maroon robe. "Ah, Professor Snape, it's been many years since I last saw you enter my shop."

"Indeed Madam Malkin. However, I'm not here for myself. Mr. Evans over there," pointing at Harry, who was leaning casually against the wall near the door, 'needs the usual Hogwarts uniform."

"Well then, Mr. Evans come with me into the back and will get you measured." Madam Malkin said cheerfully as she stirred Harry in the back room behind a black curtain.

Snape sat down in one of the chairs for waiting shoppers, pulled out a copy of _Potions Monthly Magazine_ from the selection of discarded literature cluttering on the small table and began to immerse himself in his passion.

Harry on the other hand was being picked, prodded, and measured by several measuring tapes.

"Madam Malkin." Harry asked gaining the owner's attention from a stack of black cloths.

"Yes dear. What is it?" She asked kindly.

"Instead of the usual three plain black robes could you make it ten. And three black cloaks with silver lining instead of one."

"Of course dear". As any self owing businessman or businesswoman would not deny a larger sale. "Anything else dear?"

"Two casual robes in emerald green, dark hunter green, midnight blue, and cobalt blue. All with silver lining please. As well as a winter cloak of each matching color."

"That's a large order young man. I won't be able to get it all done today. Where can I send it to?"

"You can send it to the Leaky Cauldron, apart from a couple days I will be there for the rest of the summer."

"All right then, Mr. Evans. What is your first name?" The delightful taylor questioned.

"It's Flash, Miss." Harry said as the tape measurers stopped suddenly and dropped to pile on the ground.

"Well that will be all dearie. You're all done."

Harry hopped off the stool. Asked for how much he owed. (19 Galleons, 7 Sickles, and 23 Knuts) "Thanks and bye." He told her after paying.

Harry stepped out from behind the curtain, to see Professor Snape enthralled in a magazine. He couldn't help but smirk at the man's relaxed appearance.

"Professor Snape?" Harry spoke. Now had the professor been anyone else he would probably have jumped, startled.

However, he was in fact Professor Severus Snape feared Potions Master. Snape merely raised his head to his charge. Then noted the time, a half hour had past.

He cast a duplication charm on the magazine, shrunk it, and placed it in one of his many pockets.

Standing up, he gestured for Harry to follow as they exited the small shop.

Harry was checking off items on his list as he followed Snape.

Severus led him to nearby shop. With Snape's advisement Harry purchased two sets each of glass and crystal phials.

He also bought two cauldrons, should one of them accidentally melt. Harry got a set of scales and a collapsible telescope, both brass.

Heading to an accessories shop, the Potions Master recommended Harry get a pair of dragon hide boots along with the pair of gloves he was required.

Harry purchased a wand holster that would resize to fit the users wand. Severus sent him an approving look at his purchase.

Next, the Slytherin duo went to the Apothecary, escaping the streets as more shoppers began to circumvate the stores.

The Apothecary, a dreary moist shop reeked of what smelled like rotten egg and spoiled cabbage but Harry and Severus made no inclination to it.

Harry bought the standard first year potion kit as well as several other potion ingredients Snape recommended.

While Harry looked about the shop, Severus handed the clerk a list of ingredients he needed to restock his stores.

Harry returned ten minutes later with a few more ingredients he found interesting. (Dragon scales, unicorn hairs, bloomslang skin, and a bicorn horn.)

Young Harry noted that all he had left to purchase was his school books and his wand. So the two made their way to Flourish and Blotts.

Flourish and Blotts was nearly empty, only one other customer was present. A small boy, about four inches shorter than Harry himself. He had blond hair which was slick back. His back was turned towards the two new customers as he perused the stack of potions texts.

"Mr. Malfoy what brings you to Diagon Alley. I was under the impression you and your parents would not be shopping for your school list for another couple of weeks."

The young Malfoy Heir had turned toward the familiar silky voice when he was addressed.

Harry casually leaned against the wall behind Severus. He could see the scene before him clearly, but made no move to bring attention to himself just yet.

Draco face was pale and masked. He stood perfectly straight with a bored appearance gracing his features. An aristocratic semblance defined him as he conversed with the Potions Master.

"Father is at the Ministry, attending to an important meeting. Mother is hosting one of her social luncheons So, I left for the time." He supplied with a drawled but respectful tone.

"Very well. There is someone I would like you to meet." Snape turned his head to Harry, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

Harry inclined his head in approval, he would reveal his true self. He stepped forward in the direction of the other two.

"Draco, meet Harry Potter. Harry, this is Draco Malfoy."

The Malfoy Heir's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped open when he heard the other boy's name.

"Hello Draco, it's nice to meet you, but the gapping fish look doesn't suit you." Harry said wickedly as he smirked at the blond haired boy.

Malfoys jaw shut with an audible snap. He glared at Harry briefly before offering his hand. "Pleasure to meet you as well Harry."

"What brings you two here? Harry, I thought you were living with your muggle relatives."

"We're shopping, obviously. And I have not lived with the Dursley's for many years." Harry responded with an emotionless tone.

Draco nodded but didn't ask for further detail. He knew enough from his father that he wouldn't get any more information when Lucius spoke in a similar tone.

Harry collected a shopper cauldron (a/n I believe Ginny used one in CoS) near the entrance door. He was about to begin looking for his books when Professor Snape stopped him.

"Harry, why don't you and Draco do your shopping here. I need to get some potion ingredients that aren't sold in Diagon Alley. I'll meet you at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in an hour and a half. Then, we'll go to Ollivander's for your wand."

"Okay, sir." Harry consented.

With a nod to Draco, Snape turned with a swish of his robes and billowed out the door and down the street in the direction of Knocturn Alley.

Harry headed over to a pile of books he noted were by Miranda Goshawk. He picked up _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ and placed it in the cauldron. He hesitated briefly before picking up grades 2 and 3 as well.

Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't question his purchase. "Do you like Quidditch?" Draco asked becoming uncomfortable with the silence.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked confused.

"You? You don't know?" Malfoy said surprised.

"I was raised in the muggle world Draco, I don't know much more than what Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore told me." The Boy-Who-Lived informed him.

Harry added _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot and _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling to his collection.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't think. Anyway Quidditch is a sport played on brooms."

Harry spoke incredulous. "Brooms?"

"Yes, brooms. The muggles got some things right." Draco acknowledged, although he pronounced the muggles with distaste as if saying it caused him harm.

"You said that as if you hated them." Harry said, stopping what he was doing. Harry had piled a set of history books in his arms, ones that weren't on the list.

The Potter Heir dropped, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord_, _Hogwarts, A History, A Study of the Wizarding World From Ancient Times to the Present, Goblins Wars: Which is Which?, and The History of the Ministry _into his cauldron and turned to survey Draco.

"Well, I do. They're inferior, having no magic." Draco stated as if it was obvious.

"Have you ever met one, talked to one?" Harry asked calmly.

Draco spoke loudly and quickly "NO!" as if to be accused of such a dreadful thing.

"Then how do you really know anything about them?"

"Father says ... "Draco began but Harry cut him off.

"Not your father, Draco. What do you know?"

"I. I, uh um I don't know." The Malfoy Heir said quietly.

"No you don't know. Muggles are people same as you and me just without the gift of magic. There are some good muggles and some bad. Same as there are some good wizards and some bad. The world need a balance of both."

"What would happen if there wasn't a balance? If wizards took over the muggles?" Draco asked a small tinge of fear could be heard in his voice.

"Chaos. Oppression. Death. Torture. Servitude. Power is a wonderful thing, but too much of one thing is never good. Wizards would want more and more power as time passed. By then there would be no muggles left to kill or rule, and they would lose their power. In order to keep their superior status, they would have to direct their view at something else. Fellow wizards. It would continue until there was nothing left. In the end, no one would win. We would all be dead."

Draco gulped painfully, seeing now the truth of what Potter said. He paled at what his life and his parents' lives would had been like if the Boy-Who-Lived hadn't stopped You- -Know- -Who. Silently he prayed that the Dark Lord wouldn't come back.

Draco snapped himself back together when he felt Harry's gaze on him, his contact brown eyes showing understanding and sympathy.

"Uh, is there a reason you're buying all those history books?" Malfoy asked changing the subject.

"Yes. I don't like not knowing information. Ignorance is not a valid excuse for me. Are there any books you would recommend I get."

"Yes, there are some. Many of which my father won't allow me to buy."

"How about you pick some out for me and if I buy them you can borrow them when we're at Hogwarts. I'll pick up the rest of the school books and then will go through them."

"Sure, where do you want me to put them?"

"There is a small table in the back that's empty why don't you pile them over there." Harry informed.

Draco said as he hurried off to look for some books.

Harry shook his head in amusement and made his way to the Transfiguration section. Selecting Emeric Switch's _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, An Intermediates' Guide to Transfiguration and An Advance's' Guide to Transfiguration. _ He also choose _The Art of Becoming an Animagus, Transfiguring the World, _and_ Simple Transfigurations for Complex Problems._

As Harry made his way to the Potions section, he noticed Draco leaving with an armful of books heading in the the direction of the back table.

Harry found the required text, _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger. He itched to pick up a dozen books or so but restrained himself. He chose _Most Potente Potions_, which was rather thick, and _Medicinal Potions: Aide to Illness_.

Harry Potter made his way to the section he wished to see most absently picking up _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander on his way.

The Defense section was rather large but Harry found the listed course book easily. _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- -Protection _by Quentin Trimble went into the cauldron, quickly followed by _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly- -Legs, Tongue- -Tying and Much, Much, More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian and _Shields, Everything You Need to Know. _ Harry stopped himself from adding more, not knowing what Draco could have found.

When he came into view of the table he was glad he had stopped because on the table beside where Draco was sitting was over two dozen books.

Harry gulped but continued his way to the other boy. He took a seat at the table adjacent to the Malfoy Heir. Harry starred at the blond, his hidden emerald eyes unblinking. Harry made a quick look at the books then back to Draco.

Harry chuckled softly, "Remind me to never go clothes shopping with you, you'll convince me to buy the entire store."

Harry grabbed the first set of books and began to look through them. He immediately handed back the potions and animagus books to Draco. "I've already picked them up." Harry explained when Draco began to protest.

Draco smiled, truly smiled. Those were the two books he always wanted.

Harry kept _Helpful Hexes, 304 Poisonous Potions, _and _Expecting the Unexpected, _but declined two other potions books which didn't compare to _Most Potente Potions_.

The next stack of books contained useful Defense texts. Harry decided to keep them all so, _The Grimoire of Dark Curses, Defeating the Darkness, , The Art of Disguise, _and _So You Want to Be a Dueler _went into the purchasing pile.

There were still fourteen books remaining when Draco returned from putting the first two back. Draco was extremely pleased to see that Harry had chosen most of the books so far.

From the remaining texts Harry chose: _Potions Theory, Beginning, Intermediate, and Advanced Charms, Arithmancy: More Than Adding and Subtracting, _and _Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail's Guide to Advanced Pranking.  
_  
Harry placed the last of the chosen books into his shopping cauldron. A total of 36 books. Only eight of which were actually required.

Harry helped Draco put the rest of the books back where they were found. Although in doing so each picked up one more. _Quidditch Through the Ages _(Draco) and_ The Diary of Salazar Slytherin _(Harry).

When Harry offered the part time sales clerk his purchases, the clerk nearly fainted. Harry passed over the 49 Galleons, 15 Sickles, and 2 Knuts without much thought.

"I guess we should head over to the Ice Cream Parlor we still have a half hour left." Harry spoke, looking at his watch.

"Sure, my treat though. After all those books you bought."

Harry allowed, showing a small smile.

After ordering a tri-berry fudge sunday for Draco and a banana split for Harry, the two sat down with their treats.

"So how do you play Qudditch?" Harry asked.

"Well there are seven players to a team and are three types of balls. The balls are called Quaffle, Bludger, and the Golden Snitch. The players, there are two Beaters, three Chasers, one Keeper, and one Seeker."

"With me so far?" Draco questioned.

Harry nodded, he could tell the blond was excited about the sport by the way he spoke.

"Now the Chasers pass the Quaffle back and forth and try to score by throwing it through one of the three hoops of the opposing team. The Keeper guards the hoops and tries to stop the Quaffle."

"Kind of like soccer and goalies." Harry understood.

Clearly not understanding muggle terminology.

"Never mind. Muggle sport." The Potter boy said in way of explanation.

"Okay. There are two Bludgers, which hurtle around the pitch to distract players. Here wait you bought the Quidditch book, it'll show you." Draco searched through Harry's cauldron. Luckily, it was near the top.

"Here, see?" Draco said, pointing at two objects which could have been mistaken for small bolling balls. Draco then pointed at one of the players holding a small bat. "That is a Beater, they use bats to hit the Bludgers at the other team."

"Lastly, the Seeker, they try to catch the Snitch. The Snitch is small and wicked fast. Whichever team catches if gets a hundred and fifty points and ends the game. Each Quaffle scored is only ten points. Usually whichever team catches the Snitch wins the game, but not always."

"Hello boys, did you get everything?" Professor Snape asked from behind them. Draco jumped startled while Harry's shoulders tensed and his hand reached for a secreted blade in his boot.

The two relaxed when they recognized the silky voice as belonging to the Potions Master.

"It was fun. Draco, we'll have do this again some time. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer, if you get bored at home you can come join me."

"I see you've already decided. Before we get your wand I'll owl Albus, and tell him your decision."

"Yes. I figured it would be better to get to know the Wizarding World more prior to going to Hogwarts. I'll need to return home for the next couple of days to get some other stuff in order and inform Edna and the guys at the gym where I'll be so they don't freak out."

"Very well. I'll have Albus arrange a portkey. Good day Mr. Malfoy."

"You too Professor, Harry."

"I picked up a trunk for you. Your things have been returned to their normal size and place within the trunk. I placed them in your room at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom knows of your true identity and has promised not to tell anyone. He will use your alias in public. Be sure to have Draco do the same if he visits." Severus informed Harry as they made their way to **_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._**

Harry agreed.

Snape opened the door and shuffled Harry inside.

The shop felt distinctly empty. Almost like a library, it commanded silence and respect.

Harry made for his knife behind his back but was stopped when Snape placed a small pressure on his left shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Harry met his gaze with his own. "It's alright, you won't need it." Harry didn't say anything but returned his arms to his side.

A soft sound brought Harry's attention to the right side of the shop. A lanky man stood watching the two of them. Mr. Potter. He spoke softly, almost ghostly. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter. I had thought you had your mother's eyes. Perhaps you still do. Looking at Harrys eyes which were covered by the brown contacts. It seems only yesterday, she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches, swishy made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." (3)

Mr. Ollivander climbed down from the latter he was on and approached the two, although he did not seem to notice the opposing figure of Professor Snape.

"Your father, though was eleven inches mahogany wand. Pliable. It was a little more powerful, excellent for transfiguration."

Mr. Ollivander reached just inches from Harry, his silver eyes viewing him. He reached up and moved the bandana back exposing the lightning bolt scar.

"And that's where ..." The creepy shop keeper said as one of his long finger lightly brushed over the famous scar.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. He spoke softly. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful." He trailed off shaking his head.

"Ah, Professor Snape." Mr. Ollivander spoke, finally acknowledging the other presence. "How wonderful to see you again ... Redwood, fourteen inches, firm. Rather good at dueling, isn't it?"

"It is, yes." Snape drawled.

"Well now. Mr. Potter, let me see." Ollivander turned to Harry once again. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Both, though I use my right more often."

Ollivander made his way to the back selecting a box here and there. "Every wand is different Mr. Potter. Each is made of a different wood and has a different wand core. Such as unicorn hairs, dragon heart strings, and phoenix tail feathers. Of course you will not get as good of results from another's wand as you do your own."

Harry swished and flicked over five dozen wands before he found his own. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Green and silver sparks shot , flew, and danced around the shop.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander muttered as he wrapped Harry's wand in brown paper.

"Your wand Mr. Potter is the only brother wand of the one that gave you your scar."

Harry swallowed. This can not be good,' he thought.

"I expect you will do great things, Mr. Potter. After all, You-Know-Who did great things ... terrible, but great."

Harry paid the seven Galleons for his wand and hastily made his way out of the shop. Professor Snape followed.

"Do not fret over what he told you, Flash." Severus said as he stopped Harry long enough to push the bandana back down to cover the scar. "You are who you are. Nothing can change it." Harry nodded. "Let's head back to the Leaky Cauldron. If you wish to get a pet, you can do so when you return."

"The list said you could bring a toad, owl, or cat. Can you bring a snake?"

"Possibly. If the Headmaster or your Head of House approves you may."

"May I?" Harry asked. He had always loved snakes. They were the only intelligent beings around when he still lived with the Dursleys.

"If you are placed in Slytherin. Yes, you may. You might also wish to buy an owl. They can be used to send post. I'll clear it with the Headmaster when I return to Hogwarts."

"Thank you." He said as the wall to Diagon Alley closed behind them.

"We will wait here for the portkey. Albus should be sending it soon."

"We could do that or we could go a different way." Harry said mischievously, while holding his cauldron filled with books and his holly wand.

"A different way?" Snape questioned, that was as far as Snape got.

Harry reached out suddenly and grabbed Snape's arm. A column of fire swirled around them. Harry embraced it with his other hand, the cauldron dangling around his elbow.

Seconds later, the brick alley way lay empty once more.

Not long after, a lone barn owl glided in. It stayed for a short rest before changing direction and flying off again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(to be continued)

(A/N What did you think? 21 pages. Ow, my fingers have cramped up. The next chapter will included muggle shopping, more Draco, and possibly the trip to Kings Cross. Not sure yet, haven't written it.)

**Attention: Please tell me what American snack foods, drinks, items, or muggle things Harry should bring with him back from L.A. to , muggle world meets magical purebreds.**

(1) Page 72- -3 in SS.  
(2) Page 66- -7 in SS.  
(3) Page 82- -5 in SS.

**Reviews: **(Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)

**potter- -man: **Thank you for your review.

**dementorchic:** Thank you. Harry won't be at Hogwarts for another two or three chapters.

**Rachel A. Prongs:** Thanks. I'm glad you liked his name, Flash Evans. And thank you for the correction of how to spell Fawkes. Sometimes word check is not your friend.

**insanechildfanfic: ** Glad you like it. The wedding was fun. No fights took place which usually happens at our family gatherings.

**Carya: **Thanks for the compliment. I often thought that Harry was too trusting in the books, too. Love both of your twin Potter stories, happily waiting for **your** next chapter.

**john: **Thanks for the review. Anonymous

**CounterCurse: **Wow, my longest review, go you. Draco and Harry will be friends, as this chapter shows. Ron won't. Hermione might I haven't decided yet. Glad you liked it, what did you think about this chapter?

**stayblue:** Thanks for the review.  
  
**Cindy:** I know what you mean about reading a story more than once. Especially mysteries. When you already know the ending, it's pointless to read the beginning. Thanks for reviewing.

**Amber Katoni Riddle- -Snape:** Thanks for your input. I plan on finishing the story so no worries.  
  
**athenakitty:** Harry driving Severus crazy? Maybe. Will Dumbledore know that Harry's a phoenixonia? No. Will Harry meet up with Hermione and Ron? Yes. Will you be following the books? Yes. Although what I'm going to do for book three I'm not sure yet. Any ideas.


	6. Chapter Five

(A/N Thanks to all reviewers who helped by supplying junk food requests. For next chapter, please tell me if there is any magical item you would like Harry to purchase while in Diagon Alley. It can be anything, to more books, to an arithmancy watch.)  
  
ºphoenixoniaº**  
~**parseltongue~  
thoughts, telepathy'  
words spoken out loud  
**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed.  
  
**Author: Shadow  
  
Title: A Different Harry, Year One  
  
Chapter Five_  
_**  
**********************************************************  
  
_We will wait here for the portkey. Albus should be sending it soon.  
  
We could do that or we could go a different way. Harry said mischievously, while holding his cauldron filled with books and his holly wand.  
  
A different way? Snape questioned, that was as far as Snape got.  
  
Harry reached out suddenly and grabbed Snape's arm. A column of fire swirled around them. Harry embraced it with his other hand, the cauldron dangling around his elbow.  
  
Seconds later, the brick alley way lay empty once more.   
  
Not long after, a lone barn owl glided in. It stayed for a short rest before changing direction and flying off again.  
  
_**********************************************************  
  
Harry and Severus reappeared with another ring of fire at Harry's flat in L.A. The ride was quick, almost instantaneous. Severus had no time to react nor comprehend just what the hell happened.  
  
There was no jolt or pull behind his navel or any part of his body for that matter. No feeling of spinning. And most importantly no sudden forced impact. It was as if he never moved which went against what his eyes were telling him. Which was, he was standing in the middle of his student, Harry Potter's apartment for the second time that day.  
  
Severus Snape, who prided himself on knowing the what's, why's, and how's of any situation, was stumped. And he clearly didn't like it. His normal bleak unemotional facial expression wasn't there, instead clear confusion and puzzlement shown clearly.  
  
Harry, who had been maintaining a straight face for the past five minutes, could no longer hold his amusement.  
  
Harry's chuckling brought the visiting Potions Master to the culprit of his confusion. Severus placed on one of his fiercest scowls and faced his student, glaring at him in an attempt to reprimand him. Harry however was unfazed, merely shrugging off the glare with ease.  
  
Snape finally gave up in trying to scare his student into A) stop laughing, B) explaining what happened, and C) seeing him as anything remotely comical. Instead, he stalked to one of the couches and sat down.  
  
Harry silenced his chuckles and joined him, sitting on the couch opposite Severus. Snape looked at him pointedly, asking for information. Harry, on the other hand, was intent on waiting as long as it took for the Potions Master to crack and ask verbally.  
  
Twenty minutes passed in silence, Harry nonchalantly relaxing on the sofa, mentally tallying together the items he needed to buy and what he needed to pack. That done, he began counting to fifty in various languages. First English, then French, Spanish, Arabic, Italian, German, and Latin. He would have continued on to Greek but, Severus finally grew impatient.  
  
The Potions Master snapped, through gritted teeth. He had other things he needed to do that day, not dallying about playing games with a imprudent brat.  
  
Harry smiled innocently. Oh, that's what you wanted. Severus, irritated, wanted to hex his future student; his hand itched to grab his wand . Albus was nearly on the other side of world. He could, possibly, not find out.' Were some of the many thoughts swirling around in the professors mind.  
  
Thankfully for Harry, taking pity on his future teacher and Head of House, he began to explain. I don't know how I'm able to do it. I just can. It started the day of my fourth birthday, shortly after Blaze appeared.  
  
In a burst of anger, resentment, and self loathing, I flung my hands up in the air. Surprising the hell out of me, a ball of flames appeared. Over the course of a couple months with Blaze's suggestions, I gained control of the element. It was about three months into having the element that I learned I could use it for travel. I got the idea from Blaze when she appeared out of the blue, much like Fawkes did earlier today. It was how I made my escape from the Dursley's a year later.  
  
It's not possible. Severus said distracted, understanding dawning on what Harry was.  
  
What's not possible? Harry asked, partially annoyed but not showing it. He goes and reveals part of his many secrets to the man and he doesn't believe him.  
  
You. You're an elemental. Severus said as if it explained everything.  
  
How is it not possible, if you know what I am? The Potter boy inquired some what confused.  
  
The last elemental to exist, existed 634 years ago. There hasn't been one since. Snape regarded him closely.  
  
So? Now there is. Harry said simply. Not seeing what the big deal was.  
  
Severus was stressed; he was beginning to feel a headache starting. The boy didn't understand how odd, how ... special this was. he began patiently and slowly to interate precisely the importance of the matter, an elemental is defined as a person who can control one or two elements. Depending on the power of the wizard, they can control and command the element on different levels.  
  
Merlin, who happens to have been the most powerful wizard to date could control two elements. The Headmaster, himself, hasn't any elemental abilities. He can do small amounts of wandless magics, but nothing large scale.  
  
Oh, so then there has never been an elemental who could control more than two elements then? Harry asked, dreading the impending answer.  
  
No. You would have to be incredibly powerful for that.  
  
Oh, goody' Harry sighed and hung his head in his hands. Now, he knew the impact of how powerful he was. I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Harry spoke softly.  
  
Severus had to strain to hear those words.   
  
Promise on your life, your soul, and your magic, that you will inform no one of what we've discussed and what I will show you. Looking up, Harry said firmly, piercing Snape with his eyes.  
  
The intense strength of those emerald orbs invaded Severus, he knew at that point if he promised, he would keep to it. Those eyes drilled him waiting for his answer.  
  
I promise on my life, my soul, my magic that I will tell no one of these events. Snape declared honestly, his face and eyes completely unguarded.  
  
Harry wordlessly nodded. Without a verbal explanation, Harry pointed to his left, near the door where an empty spot of the room could be found. As Snape watched, a panther made of flames appeared, shortly followed by a large wolf made of water. Next a grim size dog made of twirling air and winds materialized, after that a stag built from vines and earth was shown. Lastly, a phoenix created of pure lightning flew around the room and landed on the stag.  
  
The elemental animals stood there, proud, unfazed by the Potions Master's gapping look. You could sense the pulsing power rolling off the creatures.  
  
A flash of blinding white light caught Snape's attention. His impudent student was across the room, camera in hand smirking at him. Snape was about to chastise his student, when he caught sight of Potter's eyes. Instead of brilliant emerald green they were only minutes ago, they were now a swirl of the elements the boy controlled.  
  
A storm of lightning bolts, billowing winds, dancing flames, waves of water, and mists of leaves and dirt could be seen in those expressive eyes. The boy was powerful, there was no denying it. Severus could see now why Voldemort feared this child.  
  
While Snape took time to recollect himself and his thoughts, Harry took advantage and hid his camera. That picture would come in handy if he ever needed to blackmail his Head of House or should Snape break his promise, it would be Harry's first act of revenge on the Potions teacher.  
  
When Harry returned from his bedroom, Snape had resumed his mask of indifference. Any other powers, you'd like to tell me now rather than later.  
  
Not yet. Harry decided; he had revealed more to this man in a span of less than twelve hours than he had anyone his entire life.  
  
Hoping to put off what would probably started an uncomfortable silence, Harry changed the subject. What will be done about Sirius?  
  
The Headmaster will be in contact with the Ministry. He'll need to convince Fudge to all Black a trial or to question him under the influence of a truth potion. If proven innocent, he'll have his wand and belongings returned. He may possibly receive custody of you. Most likely he'll receive some form of compensation for false imprisonment.  
  
Oh. Who's Fudge? Harry asked.  
  
Snape practically growled is an incompetent idiot that couldn't tell the difference between a wand and a stick. He also happens to be the Minister of Magic. How he got to be, I have no idea.  
  
Ah so Wizarding's leader is dense. Least there's one thing in common with muggles. Harry replied, shrugging.  
  
After an hour of bashing on the topic of lack of common sense in politicians, Snape gave him a curt nod and left. He had a lot to think about when it came to his new charge.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Midway across the Atlantic Ocean, a lone barn owl made an indigent squawk before turning around and heading back to where it came from.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Harry, not one to sit around long, began going through his things. He needed to decide what he was packing to take to Hogwarts and what he was boxing up and leaving in storage.  
  
He picked up his gym bag from where he had tossed it earlier that day. Harry had long past cast a wandless charm on the bag to make it weightless, endless, and durable. He emptied it, various books ranging from languages to chemistry to cooking fell out. Several weapons quickly followed: more knives, sheaths, two katanas, daggers, and several staffs.  
  
He got his clothes together, mainly consisting of jean pants in various dyes and bleached shades of blue. Together with black slacks, leather pants, and tight black jeans, he also included several pairs of shorts, sweats, and swimming trunks.  
  
For shirts, his wardrobe consisted mostly of greens, blues, whites, and black in various materials. He selected some of each color in silk, wool, cotton, and cashmere.  
  
A fair percentage of his chosen shirts were long sleeved, and for good reason. He wanted his wrist sheaths on him; they were the easiest and quickest to drawl if needed. Plus the long sleeve would hide his wand holster, he had just bought.  
  
After that several dozen sets of boxers and socks were added. Along with two pairs of trainers, a pair of dress shoes, and another set of boots, these were leather with a steel toe.  
  
With his clothes done and packed, Harry exited his bedroom for the small kitchen. It was nearing seven o'clock and he hadn't ate dinner yet. He popped a tv dinner into the microwave, while trying to figure out just how his day had changed so much.  
  
Reflecting on the new turn his life had just taken, Harry was brought out of his musings by the timer on the microwave sounding. Should I bring the microwave with me? ......... Nah, I can just use magic.'  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Two hours later, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived could be found in his living room putting his 300 and counting collection of cd's into a cd holder, the cd's had just shortly been taken from their individual cases and arranged in alphabetical order. (a/n My friends thought I was weird for doing this myself. Oh well.)  
  
His bag now contained his clothes, his weapons, his camera (holding valuable blackmailing contents), his cd/cassette boombox, his personal cd player, his gameboy with game cartridges, and his just sorted cd collection.  
  
Harry had charmed his electronic toys to work without batteries via magic, a spell he had found when flipping through, _Beginning, Intermediate, and Advanced Charms_ while munching on his turkey tv dinner.  
  
Harry went to bed early that night, he had a busy day tomorrow and he needed his rest.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
One highly aggravated, annoyed, and tired owl made it's way though Hogwarts Castle to the Dungeons. Snape, who had just finished a batch of healing potions for Poppy, the resident Mediwitch, was exiting his lab when he caught sight of the bird. The barn owl glared at him, settled roughly on Snape's shoulder, talons piercing skin, and offered his leg.  
  
Snape took the package, a waved at the owl to leave. When Snape offered no apologies nor praise, the barn owl bit him and flew away.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The next day dawned bright and early, Harry began the day like any other. He did his daily run and then stopped by the gym.  
  
It being the weekend, there were other members present. Harry made his way to the office where the owner/ manager sat playing solitaire on the computer. The owner, Joe Hardstring was a retired military man, 43. He had dark brown eyes that shown with amusement, a square hardened face with thick black eyebrows. A three day overgrowth beard, stubbled his usually clean shaven face. Joe looked up when Harry came in.  
  
Hey Flash, I didn't see ya yesterday. Must of only done a short work out, then.  
  
Yeah, I was only here for a half hour or so. Joe, I'm not going to here for the next eleven months or so.  
  
Why? Something wrong? Joe asked, fearful that the small kid, him and the guys had grown fond of might be in trouble. All the guys that came by the _Serpent Dungeon_ viewed Flash as their kid brother; together, they would defend him if Harry himself couldn't.  
  
No. Nothing like that. Harry assured him. How am I supposed to explain. Hmm. I guess I'll just have to tell a condense version of the truth.' Harry thought. Some people who knew my parents stopped in yesterday. I'm gonna be going to a boarding school in Scotland, that my parents once attended.  
  
Really. Why so far away? I know with your kind of grades kid, you could go practically anywhere. Joe said with some pride. He was more relaxed now that he knew his little bro wasn't in danger.  
  
I was hoping I could learn more about my parents if I went. I would be back for about two months of the year during the summer. I don't start for another month and a half, but I want to get a feel for the place. Not be totally green, you know? Harry said, now that he was in familiar scenery and with a person he knew and trusted, his less proper speech came out. To Harry, Edna and the guys were part of his family, he'd known them for six years. They trained him, help him, and supported him.  
  
Okay, I understand Flash. Just make sure ya keep in touch. The guys and I will be worried if we don't get word from you.  
  
Kay, but it'll be brought via birds. You remember the day I sprained my ankle and you took me home? Harry asked.  
  
Yeah, you scared me you did. Over-extending like that.  
  
Well, do you remember the bird that was there? Joe nodded. I'll be sending the letters through him. I'll have him stay until you write a response though.  
  
Deal little man. So when are you leaving? I know all the guys would want to say goodbye to ya.  
  
I'll be leaving Monday around noon if I get all my things done in time.  
  
Well. I want you here tomorrow morning 7:00 A.M. sharp. Most the gang will be here for you going away party Sunday.  
  
Harry smiled. Thanks Joe, that means a lot. I'll see you tomorrow. Joe stood up, ruffled Flash's hair and walked him to the door.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
When Harry returned home, he showered and changed from his sweats to a pair of cut off bleached blue jeans and a white muscle shirt.  
  
Harry retrieved his checkbook and his utilities bills. He had some phone calls to make. Harry paid off his existing bills to date through check-by-phone, explained his departure, and scheduled to have his phone, gas, electric, cable, and water shut off on Monday. He arranged for them to be turned back on during the last week of May.  
  
That done and out of the way, Harry checked the time 11:53 A.M. He had spent entirely to long of time listening to elevator music while waiting for a real live person to answer his calls.  
  
Harry snatched up his wallet and keys, locked the door and made his way to the bus stop. It was time to do more shopping.  
  
**********************************************************   
  
When Harry entered the Wal*Mart Super Center, he immediately waved to Edna and grabbed a shopping cart near the entrance. Harry, even without his Gringotts account was fairly rich.  
  
Harry had begun planning his escape from the Dursley's as soon as he was capable of traveling by fire. Whenever his Aunt would send him to the neighborhood store or when Mrs. Figg would give him some change for helping her, he would use his magic to duplicate the money.  
  
One day, Harry walked into a bank and asked if he could open up a savings account. His eyes so full of excitement and curiosity, the bank teller had thought him adorable and set it up for him.  
  
Harry had sadly told her that his parents were killed and a car crash, tears brimming his eyes, and that his Aunt and Uncle worked during the time the bank was opened. He asked her if there was another way to make deposits. Harry had asked it so desperately, the teller's heart went out for the poor dear.  
  
The bank teller, Cindy had waved the underage rule at getting a bank card and instructed him to give it to his guardians immediately.  
  
Harry had smiled beamingly, drying his tears, and promised. But he didn't keep to it. Harry spent the days locked up in his cupboard, duplicating and reduplicating money. Once he went through his Aunts purse to see what the large bills looked like and made a copy.  
  
At night, Harry would command his fire element to take him to an ATM machine, never the same one twice in a row. There he would make large deposits into the night box. Eleven months of this routine, three or four times a week, Harry had created a small fortune.  
  
Two days before Harry's disappearance at #4 Private Drive, Harry had sent a statement to the bank about his pending change in address. He informed the bank of his relocation to the states and they had transferred his account to another branch located in California. Harry had later sent a reply thanking them for their service and guarantying them that he wouldn't be changing company's.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Harry maneuvered the cart in the direction of the snack aisle. One thought in his mind CANDY.' He grabbed three ten packs of Hershey plain chocolate bars. Next into the cart was three bags of funsize Nestle Crunch, Snickers, 3 Musketeers, and Butterfingers, each. Several large boxes of Gobstoppers joined the rest of the selected candy. Two bags of Smarties and Double Bubble Bubblegum were added.  
  
Harry pushed his cart to where the single bars were located. Some candy just didn't come in any other size. Oh well. Different sizes for different cravings.' He thought. Two dozen bars each of Twixs, Reese's Cups, Carmelos, Milky Way, Aeros, Babe Ruth's. Clark Bar, Zagnuts, Heath, and Rolo's were tossed into the cart.   
  
Harry decided on some non-chocolate candy as well. Four bags each of Starburst, Jolly Ranchers, Skittles, Taffy, Lifesavers, and Twizzlers made their way into Harry's cart. His sweet tooth satisfied, Harry shifted his shopping cart to the chip aisle. If that's not enough, I can always come back. They can't watch students all the time.'   
  
Six large bags of Doritos, three in Cool Ranch and three in Nacho Cheese flavor were selected. Two bags of Cheetos, Muncho, Lay's BBQ, Sour Cream and Onion, and Salt and Vinegar, and Tortilla chips were placed in the cart. Ten canisters of Pringles Original were chosen along with ten packages of Combos. The cart now filled to the brim and nearly overflowing was guided to the check out counter.  
  
Edna scanned his items and gave him an imploring look that Harry knew very well, Tell me.' It said. Edna was a short and squat woman, who almost always had a smile gracing her round face. Her eyes were a soft comforting sky blue and she gave a presence and aura of calmness.  
  
I'm going to go to a boarding school in Scotland. It's where my parents went to school before they died. Harry said.  
  
Edna knew how much Harry wanted to know his parents, so she didn't lecture on the sudden change he was making. Not now, anyway. Tomorrow was another story.  
  
I still have more shopping to do, could you store this in the back office for me to pick up when I'm done. Harry asked. Now, if only I can figure out just how the hell I'm going to get it home. Buying it is one thing; that's easy. Transporting it without suspicion is anther.'  
  
Of course. Edna picked up the call speaker The following message was sounded throughout the store. Danny, assistance is need in check out #2  
  
Edna rung up Harry's purchases. His first bill on this shopping trip totaled $223.44. Harry slashed his bank card just as Danny showed up.  
  
Edna instructed Danny to take Harry's groceries to the back office then to help assist Harry should he need it.  
  
Harry chose a fresh cart and to the school supply section. Cruising into the aisle, Harry wondered for the first time how different muggles and wizards were. Muggles had evolved in some aspects, no longer using quills and parchment but rather pens, pencils, and notebook paper. Harry chose a dozen college ruled paper notebooks to keep his notes together instead of searching through rolls of parchment.  
  
Harry made a mental note to buy parchment, ink, and some quills when he returned to Diagon Alley, he had forgotten to do so the first time. It wasn't on the school supply list.  
  
A couple of packages of Gelly Roll colored pens, some new colored pencils, and sketching chalk were added along with two White Out pens. Harry placed two sketch books in the cart, as he was doing so, Danny made his reappearance.  
  
Do you need any help? Danny asked when Harry had stood up. Danny was wearing the traditional work uniform which consisted of a blue vest asking if you needed help and a smiley face. Under the vest Danny wore a Counting Crows t-shirt. A pair of baggy black pants complete the ensemble. His hair was gelled into short black spikes with blond highlights. Danny still had a boyish face, his eyes dancing in mischief.  
  
Yes actually. I need four cases each of Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, and Sprite. 24 packs. If you could put them in the back room with my other bags, I would appreciate it. Just have Edna ring it up and I'll pay for it when I'm done.  
  
Sure thing. Danny said and left.  
  
Flash navigated his near empty cart down the cereal aisle, selecting ten boxes of Fruit Gushers and Fruit Rollups. The young wizard roamed the store adding items here and there as he went. Graham Crackers and marshmallows were added, Harry inwardly chuckling about teaching Draco and other fellow Slytherins how to make Smores.  
  
Finally deciding he had enough junk food to last during his ten month schooling, Harry set off for the freezer area of the store. His goal, the number one favorite food item among young Americans, pizza.  
  
Harry had nearly emptied the freezer of frozen pizzas; there were about fifty in his cart when he was rejoined by Danny.  
  
Are you having a party or something? Danny asked.  
  
No. I'm headed to a foreign country and I won't survive for ten months without the home town essentials. Harry explained smiling.  
  
Danny who was seventeen and working part time while attending high school nodded in understanding. I know what you mean, last summer my folks and I went to France for a month. Man, did I want food I could actually identify.  
  
Um, we have more pizza's in the back. How many more do you need? He asked curious.  
  
Another eighty would be good. I intend to show some select dorm mates the joys of American junk food.  
  
Cool. I'll just add these to the stuff on the list for Edna to type up. What kind do you want?  
  
Cheese, pepperoni, the works. It doesn't matter I like'm all. Flash said, grinning.  
  
Oh. Edna talked to the boss man. I've loaded your bags into one of the company vans. I'll be taking it to your place and help'in you unload. Edna wasn't sure how you were going to get out of here.  
  
Harry chuckled. To tell the truth, neither was I. Thanks man.  
  
No problem Danny tossed back as he left for the back room once more.  
  
Well, Edna took care of that little problem.' Harry thought as he made his way back to the front of the store to the check out lines.  
  
Harry's second and final bill, when he pushed his bulging load into check out #2 added up to and included the pizzas and pop in the back room was $673.51. Together with his first bill, he had spent a total of $896.95.  
(A/N Who knew snack food cost so much, other than Halloween Candy shoppers.)  
  
Danny, true to his word, dropped Harry off at his apartment and helped him carry his stuff in.  
  
Edna would be swinging by the next day at noon to help Harry prepare his place for his departure and to _chat.  
  
_After Danny left, Harry cast some cooling charms he read about in _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) _on the food before adding it to his bottomless gym bag.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Harry's stay in California for the next day and a half was filled. He spent the rest of Saturday packing his many bags of food in his endless void size gym bag. Sunday morning was composed of a farewell party from the guys at the gym.  
  
Sunday evening, Edna showed up and helped him place sheets over the furniture, unplug appliances, and discard any remaining food from the kitchen all the while lecturing him on behaving properly and keeping up correspondence. The day finished with the two going out to dinner, nothing fancy, they weren't the type.  
  
Monday morning Harry watched as the various utility companies swung by. Before leaving his home for the past six years, Flash cast dust repealing and locking charms around the place.  
  
Edna and some of the guys would be stopping be to keep an eye on the place. Any mail would be sent to Harry when he wrote to them.  
  
Harry Potter made one final sweep around the place, picked up his bag and with a swirl of air around him, he found himself back in the alley way behind the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
Harry chose to use his air element because it was less likely to attract attention. Not that it mattered, the back alley was empty of any and all inhabitants.  
  
Flash placed a black band around his forehead to conceal his lightning bolt scar. He entered, customers there for a late lunch looked up to see who entered. Dismissing him as no one important, they went back to their meals.   
  
If only they knew.' Harry thought, smirking inwardly.  
  
Harry made his way over to Tom, who recognized and signaled him to follow. You're in room 9. Tom informed. If you need anything just ask. He said as they stopped at the door. He handed Harry the key. It was a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Potter. Tom said smiling broadly and holding out his hand.  
  
You too, Tom. Harry said grasping and shaking the barkeep's hand. Could you send up some lunch. I haven't eaten just yet.   
  
Sure thing, Mr. Potter. Tom said and went back down stair to cook up another meal.  
  
With that, Harry began to settle in for his summer stay.  
  
**********************************************************  
(to be continued).  
  
(A/N Does anyone know Tom's last name, I looked through all five books and couldn't find it anywhere? Also I know last chapter I said this one would include more of Draco but when I finally sat down to write it. It was longer than I thought it would be. So, Draco and his shopping trip will be next chapter. Snake and owl purchases as well. Should I keep with Hedwig or something different?)  
  
**Reviews: **(Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)  
  
**tobytdk: **Thank you. Your list was very helpful. Hope you like the choices. I left part of it open so should you really want a particular item I didn't list I could detail it or use it in another chapter. Umm what are black balls and jubesjubes, I never heard of them before. Actually Aeros are sold in the U.S. I've had a few.**  
  
potter-man: **Thanks for your help with the shopping list. I hope you agree with my purchases. I think I'll wait a year before having Harry bring a tv. As Harry can't take to much change, I doubt the rest of the Slytherin students would either.**  
  
stayblue: **Thanks for the review.**  
  
litine: **If harry is going to do the animagus bit is it a predetermined form based on mindset/compatibility or just on whim? It will be based on mindset/characteristics. I really think you have to fit the animal for you to become it, otherwise you might (mentally) resist the form from taking over. Charming the candy interesting thought. I might do something with that. Thanks. Combining muggle and magical treats would be fun.**  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: ** Permission granted. I glad you liked it, I wasn't how people would react to the passage.**  
  
john: **Thanks.**  
  
Orome: **Glad you liked my idea. I had the idea of making Harry like this for his fifth year but hiding his true self under the Gryffindor persona everyone wanted but I decided to do the whole series first. Glad you liked him being a Phoenixonia.**  
  
Layce74: ** Thank you so much. I glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter too.**  
  
pablo5280: **It will be another couple chapter before Ron and Hermione meet. I'm still undecided about whether Hermione will be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Personally I think the only reason she wanted to be in Gryffindor was to be with Harry but you never know.**  
  
Carya: **Yes that is the bad thing about WIP, they remind me of television series. Just waiting for the next episode, and trying to figure out where it will go. Hmm. Now that I update, will you? Please. It's only fair.**  
  
insanechildfanfic: **Updated, thanks for the review.**  
  
IanB: **Thank you. Hope you like this chapter.**  
  
RC: **Nope you didn't sound like a ditz. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it.**  
  
KiannaRose: ** Thank you for your help on the list. As you can see, pizza was a must. I had Goyle and Crabbe in mind when I had Harry purchase so much. Glad you said about music and studying, I'll have to write that in sometime. I can never read any history text without something blaring in my ears. (Mainly to keep me awake.)**  
  
Flavar: **Not apparition. Elemental travel. Where there is a strong enough will, there is a way.**  
  
Jolie: **Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I love your story. Can't wait for Harry and Sev to go shopping in your story. As to the dedication. I give praise where praise is do. Harry will not be invincible, extremely powerful but not invincible. It is only when you believe your unbeatable that you are beaten, in comic books anyway. Ah smirking Snape that just goes together, you can't have Snape without the smirks, glares, and scowls.**  
  
clingon87: **Glad you liked it. Hope you agree with my food choices.**  
  
Hogwarts-student: **Thanks for the review.**  
  
Mella deRanged: **Sorry Draco and Harry will be friends. Although Harry's not much like Tom Riddle. He know prejudices when he sees them. I think Harry in the book is smarter than he is portrayed. He would have to be to get out of all the jams he gets into. Not all of them could be luck.**  
  
Cindy: ** Actually the list says toad, cat, or owl. Ron wasn't really allowed to bring Scabbers. I wonder why no one ever said anything. I didn't like Harry in the fifth book either. JK wrote him so mature like in the first four books then made him whiney and constantly angry. I know we go through a phase in our early teens but not that badly emotional.**  
  
Amber Katoni Riddle-Snape: **Glad you like it. And will do.


	7. Chapter Six

(A/N Thanks to all reviewers who left their comments and ideas. I was overwhelmed when I saw that I had reached over a hundred reviews. Thank you. This chapter is dedicated to my new niece Arianna who was born August 6th, 2003. Enjoy the chapter.)  
  
ºphoenixoniaº  
{parseltongue}  
thoughts, telepathy'  
words spoken out loud  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed. Sulfur, Blaze, Flame, Flare, Edna, Arianna, and other OC characters are my own.  
  
**Author: Shadow**  
  
**Title: A Different Harry, Year One**  
  
**Chapter Six**  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
_Flash placed a black band around his forehead to conceal his lightning bolt scar. He entered. Customers there for a late lunch looked up to see who had come in. Dismissing him as no one important, they went back to their meals.   
  
If only they knew.' Harry thought, smirking inwardly.  
  
Harry made his way over to Tom, who recognized and signaled him to follow. You're in room 9. Tom informed. If you need anything just ask. He said as they stopped at the door. He handed Harry the key. It was a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Potter. Tom said smiling broadly and holding out his hand.  
  
You too, Tom. Harry said grasping and shaking the barkeep's hand. Could you send up some lunch. I haven't eaten just yet.   
  
Sure thing, Mr. Potter. Tom said and went back down stair to cook up another meal._  
  
_With that, Harry began to settle in for his summer stay._  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
Harry's life at the Leaky Cauldron as Flash Evans was fairly uneventful. He spent his time reading up on his history books and becoming familiar with a world that involved people wearing robes and swishing wands.  
  
Using a wand was an odd experience for Harry, since as long as he could remember, if he wanted something to happen it simply would. The thought of having to get the correct wand movement and incantation was just so ... needless to him. But, if he was going to blend in with everyone else he was going to have to become familiar with his holly wand.  
  
So, Harry went through _The Standard Book of Spells (Grades 1-3) _and_ Beginning, Intermediate, and Advanced Charms _ casting harmless and everyday charms and spells to control his wand magic.  
  
Draco was a frequent guest, visiting two or three times a week. He would explain to Harry about the here and now. What he knew from is father about the Ministry, which families were pureblood, and where their allegiance was sided. As the rest of July flew by the two boys had become more or less good friends.  
  
They weren't entirely trusting of the other. Then again, no Slytherin really was, but they each had a mutual respect and loyalty for one another.  
  
Harry would tell Draco about the muggle world ranging from many different topics. What's a roller coaster, how do you use a telephone, to what do they do without house elves. The last causing Draco to explain to Harry what a house elf was.  
  
Harry brought out his cd boombox (A/N Remember it has been charmed to work in the wizarding world. There was some confusion about this in reviews.), placing in a cd by ACDC allowing Draco to experience a alternative type of music. Draco in turn brought along his wizarding wireless.   
  
The young Malfoy Heir first brush with American junk food was a truly blissful experience. One deep dish extra cheese Tombstone pizza was readily eaten, shortly followed by the blonds first caffeinated drink.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
Harry, not long after finishing his meal Tom had brought up to him, had ventured out into Diagon Alley looking for a cooler to keep his vast supply of goods fresh. The charms he cast weren't going to last much longer than a few weeks. At a small rundown hidden shop he found what he was looking for. The shop, **_Gadgets for Any Situation_**, was filled with muggle charmed electronics, everyday magical items, and things you didn't even know existed let alone needed.  
  
The cooler Harry had found was black with silver trim and handle. A set of four locks and key holes were placed into it. A complimenting set of silver keys accompanied the box. Physically the cooler was a foot tall by six inches wide by a foot long.   
  
Each lock opened to a different section. The sections themselves were bottomless but resized themselves to fit the contents contained within. Such as if one compartment had solely a Snickers candy bar that particular section would be the size of what the box appeared to be on the outside.  
  
When Harry had returned from the small shopping adventure, he immediately set to work removing the cooling spells he had placed on his food and organized them into the newly acquired freezer.  
  
Candy was placed in the first compartment, pop in the second, frozen pizzas in the third and the fourth was left for what remained and to stock up on magical candies and treats.  
  
Draco had informed Harry about only third years and above being allowed to visit Hogsmeades, a nearby wizarding town located just off the Hogwarts wards. They made plans to buy additional treats later.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
During one of Malfoy's visits, the two began going through the book, _The Art of Becoming an Animagus. _Harry was going through his books and searching for protection spells while Draco would search the potion texts for the Animagus Reveilous Potion and self protection potions.  
  
They compiled a list of everything they needed as well as a description of what they were. Harry could with his wandless magic easily protect himself yet he decided becoming an animagus with Draco as company would be more fun.  
  
Some of the potion ingredients were very rare, others commonly available. Had either of the boys actually known how to make potions just then they wouldn't have been able to, do to lack of materials.  
  
Many of the ingredients they could get and they made a list to do so. While selecting those items they blindly picked up several others not on the list to stop anyone from figuring out what they were up to. When they eventually had everything, they weren't going to wait around longer than needed.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
On July 31st, Draco flooded to the Leaky cauldron, brushed the soot of his impeccable robes, and crept up the stairs leading to room #9. Silently, he opened the door with a soft whispered and entered the room. Only to be directly met with two daggers crossed against his throat, his entire body was pressed up against the wall.  
  
Happy Birthday. Draco gasped out. Could you let me go please?  
  
Harry released Draco, resheathing his daggers almost instantly while rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. A vivid smirk was etched on Harry's face. You know you shouldn't try to sneak up on people. Harry was currently dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants with a towel around his neck. Sweat was trilling down his neck and chest, his veins pulsing with tension.  
  
I noticed. Anyway my parents are here with me today to shop for school supplies. I'm just stopping by to drop off your present and to ask you to come with me.  
  
Oh. A present. Cool. What'd ya get me? I forgot all about my birthday. Without the guys ribbing me on being so young I didn't even notice the date.  
  
Draco shook his head. You're weird.  
  
And you're a git. Harry said, smiling, not at all offended. Unfortunately for the students at Hogwarts, the two were rubbing off on each other.  
  
Draco took out a small matchbook size item out of his pocket and enlarged it. It was in the shape of a book. Another book. Since you seemed to like books so much, I got you another one. Hope you like it.  
  
Harry ripped off the silver wrapping paper with green ribbon and black bow. The book titled, _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ (A/N Hermione had it in third year.) was extremely thick, about four and a half inches thick.  
  
You seemed to like languages so I thought you might like it. Plus it'll help you if you decide to take Ancient Runes in third year. Draco defended the gift.  
  
Thanks Draco this means a lot. Harry said as he began flipping through it.  
  
Draco laughed and then grabbed the book from Harry's resisting hands, closing it. You can look at it later. Will you go shopping with me?  
  
From what you told me about your father, I doubt he would want me anywhere near you.  
  
Come on Harry. You have to go shopping with me. Draco whined petulantly.  
  
In public, it's Flash remember.  
  
I don't see what the big deal is about showing who you really are.  
  
I don't feel like being gawked at, Draco. Nor do I feel like being an open target for any Voldy supporters holding a grudge. Harry spoke firmly.  
  
Oh alright fine, but please. Please go with me. Draco begged while adopting a hurt puppy dog face.  
  
Despite himself Harry snickered. Fine, fine I'll go. But you owe me.  
  
Deal. What do I owe you? The Malfoy Heir inquired.  
  
I'll come up with something later. Now let me take a quick shower and get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Draco adopted his superior, I'm better than you, mask and walked out of Harry's room, his head held high.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
Twenty minutes later Flash Evans made his appearance downstairs in the small populated pub. Dressed in a casual midnight blue robe, a white undershirt, and a black pair of leather pants, his looks turned a few heads. A two inch black band around his forehead was hardly noticeable unless you knew it was there. His shoulder length raven hair easily disguised the circular cloth band.  
  
Draco had perched himself at a table near the stairs. He had ordered a small breakfast for Harry in hopes of a faster exit. His father did not like to be kept waiting.  
  
Knowing this, Harry snatched two bagels with cream cheese of the assorted plate, waved back at Tom, and exited the pub with Draco at his side. As Harry munched down his breakfast snack, the blond of the group tapped the correct bricks to allow entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
Swallowing the last of the bagel, and wishing he had snagged a drink, Harry asked his chaperone. Where to first?  
  
Draco answered.  
  
Unah. No way. I thought I told you I wouldn't go clothes shopping with you.  
  
No. You said to remind you not to go clothes shopping with me. Not that you wouldn't. Draco said matter a factly.  
  
Flash groaned but accompanied his friend to the clothes shop. He just knew Draco was going to convince him to buy more. He had no problem with buying clothes. His immensely large muggle wardrobe could attest to that. It was the whole being _told_ to shop was the problem.  
  
They entered the shop, **_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_**, the owner smiled when she recognized Flash. Her smile became more forced when she identified the younger Malfoy. Ah, Mr. Evans, Mr. Malfoy. How nice to see you both again.  
  
Good to see you Madam Malkin, Draco here needs the standard Hogwarts uniform.  
  
Anything for you Flash, dear? The owner questioned.  
  
Harry was about to decline but was cut off by Draco, his friend the blond fashion critic.  
  
Actually Flash is new to are world. Living with muggles and such. He needs a bigger wardrobe. Draco proceeded to outline twenty or so different robes and accessories to be drawn up in Harry's size. Madam Malkin jotted down all the requirements than proceeded to take Draco's measurements.  
  
With instructions to send the orders to Malfoy Manor (Draco) and to the Leaky Cauldron Room 9 (Flash), the two paid their bills and left.  
  
I hate you. Harry said once they were out of ear shot of the seamstress, glaring at the other wizard.  
  
Draco snickered. But didn't make a retort.  
  
So where are your parents anyway? Flash asked surprised he hadn't met them yet.  
  
Father is down the street buying my books. He didn't want to chance me buying any of the ones I'm not allowed to. He became partially suspicious when I didn't protest. No doubt he'll cast summoning charms in my room when we return to make sure I hadn't already bought them.  
  
And your mother? Harry asked, amused.  
  
She is picking up gifts for herself, jewelry if I'm not mistaken. Then she's going to be looking at wands. As if that will help. I have to be there.  
  
Well, I need to buy some parchment, ink, and quills. Than I'll need to stop in at Gringotts to refill my money bags before buying my pets.  
  
Pets? We are only allowed one. Draco drawled.  
  
I asked permission from Professor Snape. And he asked Dumbledore. They both have permitted it. I'll be buying a snake and an owl.  
  
The Manor house has over two dozen owls, but I haven't got one myself yet. I suppose I should.  
  
Fine lets get both our parchment and things first. Flash suggested.  
Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
The two boys headed off down the street to a shop that seemed to be the most populated. Both boys selected a large amount of parchment. When it came to quills they choose a wide assortment, from owl, to phoenix, to raven, to peacock.  
  
Next came ink. Most purchased was the standard black but also emerald green, cerulean blue, silver, some that continuously changed color, invisible, red for revisement, and some that glowed in the dark. Several revealers were acquired for the invisible ink.  
  
Roaming the shop both the two young Slytherins chose a backpack. Although Harry had his gym bag, it was too large to carry around the school regularly. They both had chosen a black bag, except Draco's had a silver trim and strap with an emerald green snake. Harry's had green trim with a silver snake. The snakes had matching eye color to their owners.  
  
The backpacks were charmed to be weightless (especially necessary for Harry with his love of books), fireproof, waterproof, spell resistant, bottomless, and durable. A good buy for three Galleons. Next, at Flash's suggestion Draco bought a similar wand holster, though Draco's was fitted for his forearm. Harry's was sized for his upper arm.  
  
Draco and Flash made a quick stop at Gringotts to replenish Harry's money supply. This time Harry made a small tour around the large mounds of coins. There were boxes, books, weapons, and old paintings as well as many other things. Harry however really didn't notice, he was drawn to a small chest near the back. The chest was only two feet by a foot, it was decorated mainly in ruby and other gems set in a rich redwood. A large lion was designed with stones on the top. So beautifully done in detail, it almost looked real. The sapphire eye seemed to follow your every movement.  
  
Harry shrunk and pocketed the chest. He had another month left before school started to go through it.  
  
They were just departing from Gringotts bank when they ran into Draco's mother.  
  
Draco, son. It's time to get you your wand. Narcissa Malfoy spoke softly.  
  
Yes, Mother. Har ... Er Flash. I'll meet up with you at the **_Magical Menagerie_**. Is that okay Mother.  
  
Of course, son. Mrs. Malfoy said pleasantly.  
  
Later Draco. Harry shot back over his shoulder and left for the magical pet shop.  
  
Upon entering the store, he was surprised how normal it was. It had very few differences to a muggle pet store. There were dogs, cats, birds, snakes, rats, and a toad. The usual. Then there were some custard colored fur balls, pixies, crups, kneazles, and other non usual pets.  
  
Harry made his way directly to the back of the loud and smelly shop. He wasn't sure what smelled worse this or the Apothocary. As he passed the cages lined shop to the darker, colder area of tanks, Harry heard the hissing speech of what he had become familiar with to snakes.  
  
Flash made sure the attendant was nowhere nearby before directing his attention to the snakes near him.  
  
{Hello.} He hissed, affectively silencing all the serpents.  
  
{You speak.} A large python to his left said.  
  
{Yes. I speak.} The surrounding snakes hissed in happiness and wonder.  
  
{I am looking for a familiar.} He stopped, surveying the serpents individually. He passed cobras, rattlesnakes, pythons, coils, vipers, boas, anacondas, and water snakes in various ages, sizes, colors, and poisonous levels.  
  
His eyes lit up with pleasure when he spotted a snake that called to him. Looking directly at the chosen serpent, he hissed. {Will you be my familiar?}  
  
The snake was only eighteen inches long and inch and a fourth thick. (a/n Thanks to JediCandy for the correction in size.) It was pure black save a ribbon like swirl around it's length. The swirl was a double quill line in silver and green that seemed to sparkle and glint magically. The snake was a Magical Shimmer Krait found mainly in Asia, it was highly poisonous. One of the most poisonous snakes in existence, second only to the basilisk.  
  
The Krait with it's silver eyes looked at Harry as if reading his soul, his mind. {I accept young one. It would be an honor.}  
  
{Thank you.} Harry said. He immediately silenced when he noticed the shop keeper coming toward him.  
  
Harry reached out and gently picked up his new friend. The shop keeper seemed to pause and grow increasingly pale as he observed the boy with the very very deadly snake. Handling it as if it was nothing more than a cute puppy.  
  
I would like to purchase this snake, a box of white mice (containing two dozen of the rodents), and several boxes of owl treats. Flash informed when the keeper completed his advancement.  
  
You'll need a carrier and a tank. The store clerk said staying at least three feet away from the Flash and more importantly the serpent in his hands.  
  
That won't be necessary Flash said. In response the Krait wound itself around Flash's upper left arm.  
  
I ... uh ... I see. The clerk stammered. He rushed off, busying himself with gathering the owl treats and mice when the shop's door opened.  
  
Flash! So what did you get? Draco asked. The blond entered the store, immediately followed by another, taller blond.  
  
Harry smirked and gestured with right hand to the poisonous snake resting calmly around his left bicep.  
  
But that is poisonous.  
  
Harry unfazed in the least, raised an eyebrow. Your point being.  
  
Draco looked at Harry as if the raven haired boy had just lost his mind.  
  
Come now Draco. Dangerous beings can be quite tamable. Lucius Malfoy, redirected his view to encompass the dark haired child that was friends with his son. And you would be? I suspect the reason for Draco's lack of boredom these past two and a half weeks.  
  
Yes sir. It's Flash. Flash Evans.  
  
Are you really? Lucius glanced up at the band covering the famous lightning bolt scar, starring at it ponderously.  
  
Harry said, not feeling at all threatened. Lucius aura was a mix of yellow and orange. He was powerful yes, but not overly so. Draco when he realized it, would be more so than the Malfoy Senior. Draco's aura was a bright orange with a trace or two of pink hints.  
  
That, ... that'll be ... uh ... um ... eleven Galleons ... and um ... four Sss ... Sickles sir. The pale and terrified shop keeper stuttered. He couldn't stop his stammer less so when the Malfoy's entered the shop.  
  
Harry retrieved his packages and paid the clerk. After doing so, he dismissed him of importance and turned to the Malfoys.  
  
Where to? He asked.  
  
**_Eeylops Owl Emporium._** Lucius stated. Now come along boys we haven't got all day.  
  
Yes, Father. Draco spoke, not the least chastise. Harry chose to remain silent and just followed.  
  
The two boys made their way behind Malfoy Senior to the owl shop. Harry received many odd and frightening stares from other shoppers when they took in the small snake.  
  
Unknown to anyone else but Flash, the snake which he had name Sulfur, were having a silent conversation. Sulfur had noticed the feared reaction Harry was getting and had sent a telepathic message to his new owner and master.  
  
Why do they fear you?' A voice spoke within Harry's mind. Had he not had years of training and practice, Flash would have jumped, startled. Since he did, he merely took it in stride.  
  
It's not me they fear. It is you. How is it you are in my mind?'   
  
My kind are thought few, but we are strong. We are telepathic, can sense when there is someone untrustworthy around, and we can sense lies.' The serpent explained, providing Harry with more information then scholars had been able to determine.  
  
I see. So your gifts keep your kind from being caught or found hence why wizards believe you're rare.'  
  
Yes. You are very wise young one.' Sulfur informed.  
  
I had to grow up fast, Sulfur.' Harry explained simply.  
  
Sulfur? What is that?' The snake's confusion was evident in Harry's mind.  
  
Oh, sorry. It is your name if you want it.'  
  
Yes. Sulfur. I like it. What does it mean?' She asked curiously.  
  
It's a chemical element once referred to as brimestone. It's usually yellow and can become deadly when combined with other elements or compounds. It is frequently used as gun powder, powering a device that causes harm and or death.' Flash spoke with an air of instruction.  
  
Interesting. We are near birds. Will they harm me?' She asked, self conscious.  
  
No. But go underneath my robe. I don't want them to get any ideas.' Harry instructed.  
  
So Flash, what type of owl are you going to get. I like that large eagle owl over there. Draco said. He and Lucius walked over to said owl to inspect and examine it more closely.  
  
Harry wandered around the shop, passing several dozens of barn owls, screech, burrowing, and barred owls. A few eagle and great horned owls were in attendance here and there. Harry felt no connection to them. The familiar bond he had to Flame and now Sulfur was indescribable. Although, Flare and Blaze weren't bonded to him, he still felt a slight connection to them.  
  
As he looked around the room once more, he felt an intense gaze upon him. A similar pull was present, the same feeling he had when he noticed Sulfur.  
  
Wedged between to large cages containing barn owls was a cramped snowy owl. It's amber eyes shown with intelligence and understanding. Her pure white feathers glowed brightly as Flash picked up her small cage and brought her into the sunlight. He brought her to the attendant, asked for a larger and more comfortable cage and a stand. Collecting his purchases Harry waved goodbye to the Malfoys as he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry trudged up the steps to his room. He unshrunk the owl stand and hung the cage up. Exhaling loudly, Harry released the tension that had been building within him. Lucius' presence screamed danger and deception. Only Draco's presence kept Flash from flight.  
  
Flash opened up the owl cage, allowing the snowy bird to stretch her wings. Harry starred at her, trying to come up with a name. The more he searched for an appropriate name, the less he could think of one. Finally he decided to ask for someone else's opinion.  
  
{Sulfur?}  
  
{Yes, Master.}  
  
{What should I name the owl?}  
  
Sulfur slithered out from under Harry's robe watching the white bird fly and glide about the room.  
  
{I don't know. What do you think of when you see the color white?}  
  
{Hmm. Snow. Ice. Cotton. Vanilla. Marshmallows. Pearls. Paper. Non of which would I name her.}  
  
{Did you try asking the owl?} Sulfur reasoned.  
  
{No. But how did you know I could?} Harry demanded.  
  
{I read your mind Master. You have many secrets within you.}  
  
{I know. And it's Harry. We are equals.}  
  
{Harry. Harry?} Sulfur tried out the name. {Harry, can I still call you Master if I want to.}  
  
{Yes. You may.} Harry switched from parseltongue to telepathy.  
  
Hello girl.' He sent to the owl, which had just perched on the stand. My name is Harry. Harry Potter.'  
  
The snowy owl was startled, their was a voice in her head. Hello.' She spoke questioningly. Who are you?'  
  
I'm the one infront of you. The one who let you out of the cage.'  
  
Ah. Thank you. I don't like cages. They're so small. So prison like.' The owl rationalized.  
  
Yes, they are like that aren't they. Your welcome. You won't have to go into the cage unless we are traveling. If not that, then you could always fly to where ever ahead of me.'  
  
Good, I am glad. I don't like being trapped.'  
  
If I may ask, what is your name?'  
  
It's Arianna.'  
  
Pleased to meet you Arianna. Do you see the snake on my arm?'  
  
Yes. Do you want me to kill it?' Arianna asked.  
  
You most certainly will not.' Sulfur projected with a hiss, joining the conversation.  
  
It's alright you two. Arianna meet Sulfur. Sulfur meet Arianna. Neither of you are to attack the other understood.'  
  
Yes, Master' and Yes, Harry-wizard.' were his replies.  
  
Great. Now, are either of you hungry?' Both the snake and the owl said yes. Harry gave each of them a live white mouse to chase, hunt, capture, and eat.  
  
Going downstairs, he had Tom make up a dinner for him. Then, set about transferring his supplies into his new school backpack.  
  
It wasn't until late that night as he was climbing into bed, did he remember the jeweled lion chest. Drifting of to blissful sleep, he was resigned to check it out the next day instead.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
Harry woke the day of August 1st and performed his daily workout in automation. He made his way out into muggle London dressed in shorts and a black t-shirt for his run. When he got back to his room, he stretched out and performed several katas, starting slowly than moving faster as his limbs loosened. The katana sliced through the air, Harry moving fluidly in sync with the three and a half foot piece of steel blade.   
  
An hour passed as Harry switched to his daggers and concentrated on quick rapid thrust and withdrawals. Coming down from the intense adrenaline work out high, Harry picked out a set of clothes and made for a long hot relaxing shower to soften his aching muscles.  
  
Freshly showered and dressed, Harry sat on his bed observing the lion decored chest. He had examined it. From what could be seen, there was no lock, no claps, no key hole, but it remained closed.  
  
Utterly frustrated, he slammed his right palm down on the lion, and froze. The lion made out of jewels felt not like stones but fur. A faint tingling sensation made it's way through Harry's body from where his right hand rested on the feline.  
  
The tingling, buzzing feeling seemed to be probing, judging him. It was searching for authorization. It increased, the power becoming numbing, then vanished completely.  
  
A series of clicks brought Harry from his confused and numb state. The lid rose open on its own, signaling him that he had been approved.  
  
Inside the chest Harry found a letter addressed to him lying foremost on top.  
  
His hand shaking slightly, he opened and read the letter.  
  
_Our Darling Son,  
  
If you are reading this, then that which we feared has happened. We are dead. Do not be sadden our son, for we will always be together. Even in death we will always be watching over you. We love you. You are our treasure, our greatest happiness.  
  
As we write this, we have only just gone under a spell to keep us from being found. A friend of our Peter Pettigrew was made our Secret Keeper. We would have preferred your godfather Sirius Black, yet we understood his refusal. Sirius has always been like a brother to us, anyone would know that he would be the obvious choice.  
  
Lily, your mother, had a vision shortly before we went into hiding that we would parish, but that you would survive. We were sadden by are fate, but happy that you would survive.  
  
Knowing the possibility, Lily and I made several arrangements should it come to pass. This chest is one of them. Among other things, enclosed is your mother's journal, which contains many hidden secrets no one but your mother and myself are aware of. There are several photo albums, some from pre Hogwarts, Hogwarts, the Marauders prank photos, our marriage, and you. There is also a necklace depicting a lion. It has been in my family for many years. I wish for you to wear it, my son. It contains various protection spells.  
  
Lily has made Albus promise that no matter what happens under no circumstances are you to be left with her sister. You will know more of why when you read your mother's diary. But we fear he will break this promise in order to protect you as best as he can. Do not hold any grudges, if he has.  
  
There is so much we wish to tell you, so many experiences of your life we will miss. Remember no matter what, we are your parents and we will always love you.  
  
James (Dad) & Lily (Mum)  
Potter  
  
_Several tears had made there way down Harry's cheeks. Yes he had some memories of his parents, but it wasn't the same. They knew. They had loved him. He dried his tears and spent the next couple hours going through the photo album. Briefly pausing to find the necklace, and slip it over his head.  
  
When he got to the prank album, he was overcome by the realization that the prank book he had bought had been written by his dad and his friends. He planned to follow their great work. Draco would help. They would have to make up some plans and figure out who their targets would be.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
The last month of summer passed with Draco and Harry hanging out at the Ice Cream Parlor or in Harry's room. Harry had read or skimmed through most his books. Memorizing the required school texts.  
  
One memory stuck out for Harry. Draco had brought along his broom with him one day and tried to teach him how to fly. Key word was tried. Harry didn't need instruction.  
  
Harry was a natural flyer.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
(flashback)  
  
Draco stood facing Harry, a Comet 260 was held in his hands. He was dressed in black robes with silver snakes decorating the cuffs and plain black slacks.  
  
Harry wore a pair of loose fitting khakis shorts and a metalic blue button up silk shirt.  
  
They were in a small picnic area park located in a side alley of Diagon Alley. Wards and spells kept any helicopters, planes, or muggles from discovering them.  
  
Now Har er Flash. Flying is relatively simple. You hold the handle in both hands and kick off the ground to go up. Where ever you point the broom is the direction you will go. Understand?  
  
Yes. So, what first? Harry asked, he was itching to fly He didn't know just why exactly, but he knew he was meant to.  
  
First. I lay the broom on the ground. Then you stand next to it. Draco gestured for Flash to do so. Harry did.  
  
Now hold out your hand and say Draco ordered.  
  
Harry commanded firmly yet casually. The Comet 260 bolted up and into Harry's outstretched and waiting hand. Flash said in response to the power pulsing in the broom.  
  
When Harry looked over at Draco, he noticed the blond was gawking at him with incredulous bafflement. Annoyed, Harry snapped.   
  
Schooling his features to bored indifference, Draco attempted an explanation. I wasn't expecting you to get it to obey on the first try. I've been flying since I was six and it still takes me two or three tries.  
  
Harry said, then sighed. What's next?  
  
Mount your broom and kick off hard. Draco instructed.  
  
Flash did as he was told and then he was flying. Literally and emotionally. There was a feeling of belonging in the air. Exceptence. As if the air and him were one. Which with his elemental powers, they were in a sense, but no matter.  
  
Harry ignored Draco's shouts and gasps. He let instinct guide him. After all his instincts had never failed him.  
  
Flash soared upward going as high as sixty feet before turning and plummeting down at breakneck speeds to the ground. The very hard and unmovable ground. Less than a foot from what could have been an extremely painful impact, he leveled out and landed.  
  
The blond Malfoy Heir was frozen, eyes wide, and mouth hanging to the ground. Harry not one to pass up an opportunity, wandlessly summoned his camera and took a picture.  
  
Not even the bright flash could bring the other wizard out of his daze. Harry reached out and gently closed his friends jaw.  
  
That did it. That was bloody brilliant. We have to inform Professor Snape. The Slytherin Seeker, Higgs, nearly cost us the Quidditch Cup last year. Knowing the Professor, he could pull some strings. With you, the Cup would be a sure thing. He rambled excitedly.  
  
Draco continued to babble on as he led Harry to **_Quality Quidditch Supplies._** Thirty minutes later, they exited. Harry was a proud new owner of a Nimbus 2000, a broom servicing kit, and a couple sets of Quidditch gloves.  
  
When Harry asked about the age restriction for first years, Draco waved him off, saying. With all the stuff you've got, who's going to know?  
  
Harry conceded the point, but plotted to disguise and shrink the new broom. He wasn't taking any chances.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
Several trips to **_Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_** for dungbombs, no heat start fireworks, and other prank products rounded out the last month of summer.  
  
The Slytherin duo composed of one blond and one raven haired boys were set and ready to take on Hogwarts, bringing laughter, color, various body changes, and additions to their future classmates and teachers. Only one thing was missing, the identity of their victims. But that would be answered in time.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
At 6:00 A.M., Harry exited the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London with his trunk packed on September 1st. His eyes unhidden, were dancing with mischief.  
  
Tom the bartender had called and arranged for him to take a cab to King's Cross.  
  
Harry sighed wistfully, looking up into the London skyline, wondering just what was going to happen next. He couldn't wait.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
(to be continued).  
  
(A/N Originally I was going to name the owl Amber after the color of her eyes. Instead, I named her in honor of my day old niece, Arianna. Next chapter will be the train trip, and hopefully the sorting as well. Once the story gets to the school, it will become easier to write. I'm hoping to have at least two more chapters up before this school year starts. Ah College Sophomore year, joy.)  
  
**Reviews:** (Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)  
  
**veld:** Thanks for the review. Care to explain how it is a little unrealistic.  
  
**athenakitty:** Your just full of questions, aren't ya? I'll answer a few of them then. Harry will be friends with Mione. Blaise, boy or girl. Haven't decided. What do you readers want? Yes Harry will get his pureblood housemates addicted to muggle snacks. Sharing candy with Dumbledore, possibly. The Headmaster has an even bigger sugar tooth than most his students. Harry and Severus will a mentor/ student bond. They understand each other. And no Harry nor his passengers will get burnt during his elemental transportations.  
  
**harrypotter-fan15:** Thank you, glad you liked it.  
  
**GunSmoke2:** Thanks, hope you like this chapter.  
  
**sk8er-gal90:** Ron bashing. Check. Hehe next chapter. Yes this will be Good Harry. He may be Slytherin but he is not evil. I hate stereotypes.  
  
**Fox690: **I'm glad you liked the owl. I felt so sorry for it when I was writing it. I kept imaging what Hedwig had to go through when she was delivering to Sirius. He kept changing locations while on the run. She had to have gotten mad at some point. All together Harry purchased 130 pizza's. I was referring to the end of an isle freezer. Do you know what I mean. It's usually for new products or those on sale.  
  
**Mella deRanged: **Yep. Thanks for the review. Are you getting confused with all the change in author names. Fanfic's changes were okay. It's the everyone else's changing to new unique name that's becoming confusing.  
  
**Layce74:** I'm glad. How about this one?  
  
**clingon87: **Thank you. I know I'm a fanfic addict. It sounds as if you are one as well. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Rachel A. Prongs: **Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
**cloak: **Thank you. I wasn't expecting this much feedback when I started writing it.  
  
**Dragon-Phoenix: **Updated, hope you like it.  
  
**Melissa:** Thank you. What do you think now?  
  
**emerem: **Thank you. I never been thanked for writing before. So thank you once again. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
**insanechildfanfic: **Me either. I can't go one day without Reiter Tea or Pepsi. Glad you like it.  
  
**lilytiger20: **Not into European food to much. I've too addicted to my home town comforts.  
  
**Dbzfan550: **Thank you.  
  
**tobytdk: **Thanks for your help and the candy explanations. I'm glad you liked the poor owl. Harry's a counterfeiter, yep. I wonder why wizards haven't done that. Must be morals.   
  
**cichlid: **Nope. Try reading more of the story.  
  
**Prd2bAmerican18: **Ah, I love your name. I kept the snowy owl but changed her name. Hope you like it.  
  
**SlytherinRose: **Hope you like my pet choices. I liked the snowy owl, since Harry was the only one who had one. Part of his independent look. Looked up snakes, found out that krait were one of most poisonous, so I created my own type.  
  
**john: **I love reading Snape reactions. I see you do too. Have you read _A Different World_ by Carya. You'll like it. I do.  
  
**Cindy5: **Hmm. What book version are you reading. Maybe, but the boys I know, specifically my brothers just went all quiet.  
  
**potter-man1: **Ah yes every teenagers weakness, or at least most of them. Junk food. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Carya: **Oh, I read your character bios and I can't wait for your next chapter(s). Snakes are wonderful pets for parseltongues.   
  
**SlythrinSilverPrince: **Seeker Harry, I gave hint of that here. Draco upset, nope. Sirius reactions, I'm not sure about yet. I'm still trying to decide wheither he excepts Harry and they get along or he rejects him as a traitor slytherin. Nicknames, Ah now. Moony third book. HP/SS will be mentor/ student. I like the severitus challenge fics but I don't plan on making this one of them. Weasley twins joining up with the Slytherin duo, maybe possibly not sure yet. Hope that answers some of your questions. But Mione will be friends with Harry. I'll tone her down some though. When she's not feeling threatened, she'll relax.  
  
**Arctic Wolf2: **You can't wait, huh. Good thing I got this out then. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Dralor: **No insult taken. I edged my way around that. Hermione has read all the magic books yet so there are still possibilities, right? At least to me there are. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
**keebler-elmo: **Interesting name. Nope this is not a Snape father/ Harry son fic. And ten points, yes Harry is a telepath. I think Harry would be more powerful had he not had to hide his magical heritage do to the Dursleys.  
  
**ZeonReborn: **Yep. But I plan on Slytherin Quidditch Win parties, so it should go quickly. Slytherins on sugar highs. Scary, very scary.


	8. Chapter Seven

(A/N Thanks to all reviewers who left their comments and ideas. Sorry for the delay. I've been feeling very ill this past week. Anyone else out there when sick, increase in sickness as time goes by. Then wham, your completely healthy. I've yet to meet someone with my quirky healing system. Enjoy the chapter.)  
  
ºphoenixoniaº**  
~**parseltongue~  
thoughts, telepathy'  
words spoken out loud  
**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed. Sulfur, Blaze, Flame, Flare, Edna, Arianna, and other OC characters are my own.  
  
**Author: Shadow  
  
Title: A Different Harry, Year One  
  
Chapter Seven**  
  
**********************************************************  
  
_At 6:00 A.M., Harry exited the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London with his trunk packed on September 1st. His eyes unhidden, were dancing with mischief.  
  
Tom the bartender had called and arranged for him to take a cab to King's Cross.  
  
Harry sighed wistfully, looking up into the London skyline, wondering just what was going to happen next. He couldn't wait.  
_  
**********************************************************  
  
The blast of a car horn sounding, redirected Harry's attention from the overhead clouds to the cab waiting beside him.  
  
The driver exited the car and dragged Harry's belongings to and into the cab's trunk. Harry climbed into the back seat and waited for the driver to take him away.  
  
The ride consisted of busy pedestrians and traffic, muggles on their way to work and muggle children enjoying their last day of summer. Buildings, people, pets, and cars flashed passed Harry's window in a blur of colors.  
  
Sulfur was curled up under Harry's sleeve. He had forgone wearing any weapons. No doubt the Headmaster would not permit such an act. He didn't really need them anyway. They were just an added form of security.   
  
His training was more for joy and keeping fit than to actually fight. The slow precise movements and bends calmed him to an almost meditative state.  
  
His wand rested in the holster on his right arm. Sulfur concealed on his left. Harry was wearing a loose fitting hunter green turtle neck. The sleeves reaching just below his elbow. A pair of dark blue jeans completed his outfit. Gone were the brown colored eye contacts, his green eyes shown brightly with an intense light.  
  
His raven colored hair was pulled into a simple pony tail. Harry's famous lightning bolt scar was apparent for the whole world to see.  
  
Harry wasn't going to hide here. There was no point. Hogwarts staff and students knew he was coming. And Harry wasn't going to back down.  
  
The journey came to a stop as the cab pulled up to Kings Cross Station. The driver unloaded his trunk, while Harry grabbed Arianna's empty cage. She had left an hour earlier for Hogwarts. Wanting to fly rather than being placed back into the metal barred contraption. Harry agreed with her, he didn't like being locked up either.  
  
The thought reminded him of his time at the Dursleys. Locked up in his broom cupboard under the stairs. He had felt alone, unloved, and depressed. It wasn't until Harry had got upset and wanted out, that he had first learned of his powers.  
  
The locks on the door had snapped open and Harry. Well, little three year old Harry was free. It was the first night Harry ever remembered having a full stomach while living with his aunt and uncle. From then on he would will his door unlocked and locked. He didn't want to get caught after all.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
After loading his trunk on the cart, Harry pulled out his ticket.  
  
**_Platform 9 3/4. 11 O'clock A.M._** **_September 1st, 1991.  
  
_**He passed the gates 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Harry stopped. Like the entrance to Diagon Alley, he could see the spells concealing the door. A wrought - ironed archway lay behind the allusion.  
  
Harry calmly pushed his loaded cart over to the wall, waiting for the surrounding pedestrians to forget about him. In particular the guard that was eyeing him suspiciously. Then carefully edged his cart through the false wall as a group of colorfully dressed vacationers went past. He himself quickly followed his possessions.  
  
A large red, gold, and black steam engine train awaited on the other side. There were a few other students milling about, mainly muggleborns. It was still early more than three hours left before departure.  
  
Harry chose a compartment all the way in the back of the train. Unloaded his trunk and locked the door after exiting. No one would be able to open it except him. He retreated off the train and chose a comfortably worn bench in clear view of the entrance.  
  
Harry plopped down on the bench and selected a book from his backpack library. Picking out the book Draco had gotten him for his birthday, _Ancient Runes Made Easy_, he settled in, waiting for his friend.  
  
Around fifteen minutes later he was interrupted by a **_BANG. _**He looked over at the entrance. A girl with long brown bushy hair had dropped her trunk. Piles of books were spread about in every direction.  
  
Two adults which looked to be her parents had bent down to help her gather her belongings. All three were dressed in muggle clothing and seemed to be tense. The girl's face was flush in a bright red blush. She was obviously embarrassed of the attention she had drawn.  
  
Harry replaced his book in his bag and walked over to them.  
  
Hello. Do you need some help? Harry offered.  
  
Yes. Thank you. Please. I'm Hermione Granger. These are my parents. I'm really nervous. Just a month ago I had no idea about the wizarding world and now I'm a witch. This was spoken rapidly.  
  
Harry starred; it took him a few minutes to decipher the information. When he finally did, he dropped down to help Hermione collect her books. I take it then, that you're a muggleborn. He said conversationally.  
  
Hermione paused as the last book was added and closed the trunk. Is that a problem? I read that some pure blood families despise us.  
  
No, it's not a problem. At least not with me anyway. If you want I could levitate your trunk on to the train for you. Harry offered. He was drawn to the girl, their was an pure honesty surrounding her. Telling Harry, he should and could trust her.  
  
Oh Thank you. Umm. I don't even know your name. She hinted for him to do so. For the time being, Harry avoided the question.   
  
Hermione hugged and waved goodbye to her parents. She trailed after her trunk and the mysterious who helped her.  
  
It's Harry. The boy in question replied to her inquiry as he removed the wards and unlocked the compartment door.  
  
She said confused. Her mind had wandered as she watched him work his magic.  
  
My name. It's Harry. Harry Potter. He hesitantly spoke, unsure of her possible reaction.  
  
Really. I've read all about you. You're in _Modern Magical History, _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord, _and ...  
  
I know. Harry smiled, cutting her off.  
  
Oh. Of course, you would know. They sat down, not knowing what to say.  
  
I noticed you had several books, any favorites? The Boy-Who-Lived tried. That did it.  
  
Hermione started in on the description and topic of Transfiguration. They were depating on the merits of turning objects into animals when the door opened.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood poised in the doorway. His pale features were composed in a bored visage. He drawled.  
  
Harry imitated the blond aristocrat.  
  
Hermione observed the two boys, wearily. Having read about the wizarding families in the books, she thought they were going to quarrel.  
  
Suddenly the two males broke into identical broad grins. You're a hard one to find, you know that. Draco commented.  
  
Of course. It's harder to attack someone, if they can't find ya in the first place. Harry rationalized.  
  
Draco nodded in agreement and perched himself down on the seat opposite his friend, after placing his trunk on the overhead shelf. A girl was sitting next to him, most likely muggleborn.  
  
Draco Malfoy. And you are? He asked, offering her his hand.  
  
Her er Hermione Granger. She stuttered, confused with the other occupants strange behavior, though she did grasp Draco's outstretched hand.  
  
Ah. You have no reason to fear me. Harry over there showed me some whole truths. So little ol'me, is harmless as can be. Harry snorted at the blond's description.  
  
Hermione smiled relaxing. She giggled. I had read that the Malfoys were against muggles and muggleborn. Hermione trailed off, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Most of them are. Harry said. Draco has been reformed, I guess you could say. There are times he forgets and reverts back to the Malfoy delusions. But for the most part he's cool.  
  
That's good to hear. So uh what house do you think you're going to be in? She asked, changing the subject.  
  
Both boys replied at the same time. They smirked at each other while Hermione giggled.  
  
Harry continued in explanation. Draco, dear is from a family of long standing Slytherins. I on the other hand am from Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Yet according to the House Head of Slytherin, I'm most applicable to the house of snakes.  
  
Speaking of snakes, how is yours? Draco questioned.  
  
Sulfur is just fine. Harry told him.  
  
This little tid bit caused Hermione to shift uneasily. You have a snake?  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Is it poisonous? She continued.  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
Can we see it? Hermione finally asked, not entirely sure she wanted to or not.  
  
The wizarding world's savior nudged the snake hidden under his sleeve, waking the sleeping serpent. ~Sulfur. There is someone I wish you to meet.~ He whispered to her. It didn't matter though, Hermione and Draco both heard the hissing speech come from his lips. Hermione gasped than gasped again as the black serpent made it's appearance.  
  
You're uh ah parselmouth. She said, having lost her composure.  
  
Harry said defensively. I'm not evil. A talent does not make me evil. Remember it is not an object that is evil it is the intention that is used for, that is evil or good.  
  
Alright. Yes, you're right. Um, I'm sorry.  
  
It's fine. The dark haired boy smiled, showing he didn't hold a grudge. Sulfur had uncurled from Harry's arm and recurled up on the the boy's lap, watching and observing the new girl. Sulfur's tongue flicked out tasting the air.  
  
~Master. She is trustworthy, like the blond boy. I sense her, she is honest and wise. She will not betray you.~  
  
~That is good. Sulfur, I had thought the same. Her name is Hermione Granger. Do you wish to say hello?~  
  
~Yes.~ Sulfur switched, drawing up to look directly into the girls eyes. He spoke via her mind. Hello, Hermione. I am Sulfur.'  
  
Hermione jumped up form her seat starring wide eyed at the poisonous creature. How are you in my head?' She finally asked, projecting her thoughts toward the serpent.  
  
It is alright, young one. My kind are capable of telepathy.'  
  
Fascinating.' The girl said.  
  
The trio plus snake sat talking. As Hermione was question Sulfur about her kind, Draco and Harry were having there own silent conversation.  
  
Do you think we can trust her?' Draco questioned his friend.  
  
Sulfur does. So do I.' Harry replied.  
  
Should we include her?' Draco finally asked what he really wanted to know.  
  
Possibly. It will cause us more time. We would have to get more of supplies we've already got'  
  
Most of it is easy to come by. Professor Snape keeps extra ingredients in the student store cupboard. We could get some items there, just not all at once. The Professor could also have hard to get or ingredients not found in Diagon Alley in the store room too.' Draco sent.  
  
That would be good. If not, we'll have to search around for other Apothecary's in other countries. Some plants or animals can only be purchased in the lands of their native habitats.'  
  
So how will we get the phoenix feathers, just one is hard to come by?'  
  
That wont be a problem.' Harry stated.  
  
Why not?' Draco asked. You said that before.'  
  
I'll tell you later. When we need it, we'll have the feathers.'  
  
Fine, fine. Don't tell me.' Draco huffed and whined petulantly ending the link.  
  
The two boys pulled out books, noticing Hermione was still in deep discussion with Harry's snake familiar.  
  
It was another hour or so before Hermione returned to the speaking out loud world. She immediately began to apologize. Oh. Sorry. Sulfur was telling me about herself, I guess I got off topic. I didn't mean to ignore either of you.  
  
It's okay. We have no problems with just reading. You didn't offend either of us. We both had a similar conversation with Sulfur. Just make sure you never tell anyone about her kind. The Magical Shimmer Kraits would be endangered and more sought after should anyone learn the truth. Draco told her, since Harry was immersed in his book and not paying any attention to them.  
  
Hermione smiled and pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts: A History. _I won't. She promised.  
  
The new found trio of friends were relaxing, stretched out reading their books. Harry on one seat, Hermione on the other. Draco was sitting on the floor, his back against the window.  
  
A rapid knock sounded on the door to the compartment shortly followed by the opening of said door.  
  
A head of bright red hair stuck his head in. Is it true? The boy asked. They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. He looked over at Hermione and Draco, then starred at Harry. So it's you, isn't it? He asked with an awe toned voice.  
  
Yes. Who might you be? Harry questioned, not liking begin gawked at.  
  
Weasley, Ron Weasley. The redhead said proudly, stepping into the trio's compartment.  
  
Draco snorted. Of course another Weasley. He said stressing the word another. Red hair, freckles, and hand me down robes. I should have known.  
  
Weasley's face turned a near shade of his hair. And who are you? A Malfoy, I heard my father talk about yours. Ron glared at the pale boy. He then turned to Harry, addressing the wizarding's hero. You shouldn't hang out with the likes of him. I can help you there.  
  
Harry scowled at the hand thrust in his direction. In a cold, soft voice, Harry spoke acidly. I can choose my friends as I wish, Weasley. Had I needed help, I would not have asked someone who I just met. I've known Draco for over the past month. Do not insult him infront of me. You would not leave unscathed. Harry's eyes flashed and brightened in a green glow as he stood infront of his two friends.  
  
Hermione and Draco rose from where they were seated. Sulfur moved with Harry curling once again on his arm, this time above the sleeve. Hermione stood a foot behind Harry and to his left, Draco the same but on his right.  
  
You will regret your decision Potter. Ron spat out. Catching sight of Sulfur his eyes narrowed. You're nothing but a slimy snake. Weasley yelled, attracting attention from nearby passengers.  
  
Harry had had enough. He quickly drew his wand from it's holster. Neither Draco nor Hermione seeing how he did it so fast. They never saw him drawl it. It was just suddenly there, in his hand. Harry spoke softly, the dangerous soft voice you wish never to hear.  
  
Ron Weasley was blown back out of the compartment and against the adjacent door. The boys old wand flew from his pocket to Harry's hand. Weasley growled at Harry, beginning to raise to his feet, but Harry had none of that.  
  
Harry ordered, his voice tight. Weasley's body fell to the ground with a loud thump. Harry tossed the boy's wand at the limp body, then hastily shut the door. After locking and warding the door, he turned to his friends. Well, that was fun. He commented simply.  
  
So, Ron Weasley is our first decided victim? Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Harry said decisively.  
  
The trio's ride was nearly uneventful for the rest of the trip. Only when the boy left the compartment to change into robes, allowing Hermione use of the room, did they encounter other students. While walking out of the restroom, they were met by whispers and gestures. Their fellow passengers had heard of young Weasley's attack.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Outside of the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends room, things were much more lively.  
  
The nearby passengers ha exited their room when they heard Weasley's rant. The hallway had filled with curious students, hoping to catch a glimpse of the wizarding world's hero.  
  
What they saw, they couldn't convince themselves they had really seen.  
  
The redhead boy lay slumped on the ground, unconscious was incriminating proof however. Two taller, more built and carbon copy boys with similar crimson hair emerged from the gathering crowd.  
  
They each bent down to check on their hot tempered brother. Deciding it best to wake him after they removed him from the scene, each twin tugged an arm over their shoulder and dragged the wayward boy back to his compartment.  
  
Those who had seen the previous commotion could not fault Harry Potter for his actions. They didn't agree with Potter's choice of friends, namely Malfoy. But, the students knew he was correct in defending himself.  
  
The students who had not bare witness to the confrontation and instead overheard Ron's rants of the Boy-Who-Lived being a slimy worthless snake, betraying his parents for Death Eater scum were confused and weary.  
  
Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who were sharing a compartment with Mr. Ronald Weasley, had believed their new friend when he described the altercation between Ron and Potter. The three boys were decided. Harry Potter was evil, a traitor, an enemy, their enemy.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Around half past twelve there was a knock on the door. Harry removed the wards and slid open the doors. Readying himself for another attack. He need not have worried.  
  
Anything off the trolley, dears? A smiling, dimpled woman stood out in the hallway.  
  
Draco stood, gesturing for the other two to remain seated. I'll take the lot. Handing over enough Galleons to do so.  
  
Once the saleswoman left, Hermione rounded on Draco. You're going to get sick eating all that. She said, gesturing at the offending large pile of treats on the floor of the room.  
  
Packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pastries, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and other sparkly wrapped goodies littered the available floor.  
  
Stepping carefully around the candy, Draco explained. We don't plan on eating it all now. Harry over there has a treasure chest of food. Have you ever heard of pizza? It's bloody brilliant. Draco said excitedly, half dreaming about eating another one.  
  
Harry lifted his trunk down off the overhead rack. Pursing through it, he located the cooler.  
  
Clicking the key in the fourth lock, he popped open the cooler and allowed Draco to fill it with the magical world treats.  
  
The blond left out two Chocolate Frogs and a Pumpkin Pastry for each of them. Then he handed out a can of Dr. Pepper to Hermione and Harry, keeping one for himself.  
  
After closing the treasure chest of food as Draco called it, he returned it to it's dark haired owner.  
  
Yes actually, I have had pizza before. Not very often though. My parents are dentists and are really strict on what I'm allowed to eat. Mainly fruits, breads, and vegetables. Hermione explained.  
  
What's a dentist? Draco asked confused.  
  
A dentist is a muggle occupation. They clean and fix your teeth. The bushy haired girl explained.  
  
Oh. So that's what muggles use in place of just spelling their teeth to stay perfect. Draco mused.  
  
The blond's musings were brought to an abrupt stop when the door to their bunker slid back.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N Hmmm. Should I stop?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nope. Ducks flying tomatoes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And on with the story.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Two tall muscled lugs stood in the doorway. They were taller than Harry by a few inches. Thick headed. They looked over at Draco as if waiting for instructions. Which, Harry reasoned could possibly be true.  
  
Harry, Hermione meet Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Pointing at the two, who could very well make a great job out of being bodyguards. Goyle, Crabbe. These are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
  
Goyle repeated dumbly.  
  
Yes. The Boy-Who-Lived Potter. Draco snapped annoyed. You will not harm them or er... Draco paused remembering full well that Harry could defend himself easily, try to harm them, got it. They're friends.  
  
Got it. Crabbe spoke for the both of them.  
  
Harry, losing interest in the boys do to lack of communication, peered out the window. The sky had purpled and darkened over during the journey. Mountains and forests flew past as the train ghosted down the track.  
  
A voice echoed though the train: We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately. (1)   
  
The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the doors and out on to a tiny, dark platform. The four boys and Hermione made their way out. Crabbe and Goyle clearing a path for them.  
  
A familiar voice rang out. Firs' years! Firs' years over here!  
  
**********************************************************  
(flashback)  
  
July 31st. Early Morning.  
  
Harry and Draco entered their way into Gringotts Bank. They noticed a free goblin directly next to a very large giant size man.  
  
The large bearded man spoke in a voice that tried to be a whisper but was not possible for the man's vocal cords.  
  
I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore, said the man, throwing out his chest, importantly. It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen. (2)  
  
The goblin read the letter carefully. The letter was tied up with a simple string. Confidential was written in large red letters across the top.  
  
Draco and Harry were both distracted from the other man when the goblin infront of them finished his previous paper work. Can I help you?  
  
Yes. A withdrawal from vault 412, please.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
C'mon, follow me --- anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me! Hagrid voice boomed.  
  
The group of first years made their way across a narrow path. There was a round face boy across from Draco who was sniffling every once and awhile as they walked.  
  
Up ahead of the group, was a large black lake. Boats surrounded the water line. Following Hagrid's instructions. Hermione, Draco, and Harry sat in one boat, while Crabbe, Goyle and the sniffling boy took another.  
  
Ducking under a low brush, the first years received their first look at the magical castle. A wave of ohhs and ahhs accompanied the new discovery.  
  
The trio overheard Hagrid asking the sniffling boy about a toad. A cry of answered the inquiry.  
  
Hagrid hustled the group of dark clothed masses up the main steps. Horseless carriages were in the process of leaving the area.  
  
Three great BANGS sounded as Hagrid's large fist thudded against the wooden doors.  
  
The strict woman who had visited Harry earlier that summer opened the door. She stood rigidly in a dark green dress like robe.  
  
The Firs' Years, Professor. Hagrid's gruff voice sounded.  
  
Thank you, Hagrid. Professor McGonagall spoke politely. She redirected her next words to the collection of students before her. Come along. Follow me.  
  
They were led down a flagged stone floor lined with flaming torches lit on the walls to a small empty chamber.  
  
Echoes of hundreds of droning voices could be heard as they waited.  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts. The female Professor said once she had all of there attention. The start of term banquet will begin, shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house for the next seven years will be like your family.   
  
She continued on but Harry tuned her out, having already heard a similar speech from Professor Snape.  
  
I'll return shortly. Do wait quietly please. And make yourselves presentable. She left the chamber.  
  
As they waited for her to return, Harry overheard the Irish boy near Ron ask, How exactly do they sort us into houses?  
  
Harry and Draco snorted in amusement while Hermione giggled at Ron's answer. My brothers said we had to wrestle a troll.  
  
Before Ron could make a flippant remark, several screams interrupted him.  
  
A chorus of ghosts were chatting as they passed. As some of their fellow classmates struck up a conversation with the transparent beings, Hermione, Draco, and Harry watched the entrance as the teacher made her way back to them. Only the trio didn't jump at the sound of her voice.  
  
Move along now, she spoke sharply. The Sorting's about to start.  
  
Forming a line, Hermione between the two boys, Crabbe and Goyle following them, they marched into the Great Hall pass a grand pair of double doors.  
  
Hermione whispered as the first years were led by Professor McGonagall to stand infront of the teacher table, facing the student body. It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about in _Hogwarts: A History_.  
  
Draco nodded. Harry agreed. I read it as well. The ceiling shone with the night sky. Blacks, dark blues, and purples streamed with twinkling bright stars enhanced the shine of the Great Hall.   
  
A hush came over the surrounding hall, Harry turned to see why. There, infront of everyone, before the four house tables was Professor McGonagall and .... a dirty frayed hat.  
  
The Sorting Hat' Thought Harry, remembering Professor Snape's explanation.  
  
Harry watched as the hat twitched. It then began to sing. Sing. A singing Sorting Hat. That makes absolutely no common sense.'  
  
Harry chanced a quick glance at the Potions Master as the hat sung it's song. The pale man was glaring at the hat with intense loathing.  
  
_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means   
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _(3)  
_  
_Thankfully for the Hat's continued existence and the growling stomachs of fellow students, the song came to an end.  
  
Applause broke out, whether for the song or just that it had ended wasn't known.  
  
When I call your name, place the hat on your head and sit down on the stool to be sorted, Professor McGonagall instructed.  
  
Abbott, Hannah!  
  
**HUFFLEPUFF!**  
  
(A/N Not doing them all. If they play a part later in the book, you will know which house their in.)  
  
Harry watched as the dozens of students marched, crept, or ran up to the dilapidated hat and were placed in a house.  
  
Granger, Hermione!  
  
**GRYFFINDOR!  
**  
Hermione all but ran to her house table. Both Draco and Harry grinned and nodded at her.  
  
It was either that or Ravenclaw. Personally, I would've preferred she got into Ravenclaw. Draco whispered to Harry.  
  
Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius, received several odd stares from the nearby staff, although he was not aware of it.  
  
Malfoy, Draco!  
  
**SLYTHERIN!  
  
**Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table with a satisfied smirk. Which was returned from Harry. Hermione smiled at the blond boy and clapped silently, causing a few disgusted and confused reactions from her surrounding housemates.  
  
Harry listened as Professor McGonagall continued on. Patil, Patil, Perks, and finally Potter, Harry!  
  
Whispers broke out as he calmly walked up to the hat and sat down.  
  
The Harry Potter! He's here? Harry Potter as in the Boy-Who-Lived? Were but a few of the remarks spoken.  
  
a small masculine voice spoke in his mind. Where to put you? Plenty of courage. Vast supply of knowledge. A thirst to learn new things and oh my as well as to prove yourself. Oh, many secrets you keep. And my word a parselmouth, why there hasn't been one of those for nearly fifty years. A phoenixonia too. Never met anyone who could do both. Then again Potters are known to be an odd sort.  
  
So where are you going to place me? Harry asked, patiently.  
  
Ah, there is only one place that will fit you.  
  
**SLYTHERIN! **The Sorting Hat yelled to the hall.  
  
Do come and visit me some time. It becomes dreadfully boring sitting on a shelf all year.  
  
Of course. Harry agreed. When the green eyed boy removed the hat from his head, he was met with an eerily silent Great Hall.  
  
Mouths dropped. Silence reigned. Expressions of disbelief was evident in all but three faces. Those of Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger.  
  
The cause of it. One Harry James Potter stood, eyes twinkling, facial expression fixed in an amused smirk.  
  
Calmly, yet softly spoken. Harry said more to himself, I wish I had my camera. Do to the overwhelming silence, everyone in the hall heard him.  
  
Professor Snape had a wicked smirk gracing his pale features as he took in his colleagues shock. Professor McGonagall had dropped her scroll of first year students. ProfessorFlitwick had fallen out of his chair. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds, sat dumbly mouthing silently, And Professor Dumbledore's face was missing it's customary I Know twinkle.  
  
A lone student stood, his blond hair bringing further attention. He was shortly followed by a curly brown haired girl at a different table. They clapped. A sea of students dressed in black, silver, and green roared, erupting with applause, cheers, and whistles.  
  
A crimson haired boy, who had yet to be sorted, shouted, He was quickly imitated by similar remarks from the seated students at the other tables.  
  
Hermione sat down with a look of disgust at those around her, which wasn't missed by our resident Potions Master. As Harry made his way over to the Slytherin table Ron attempted to punch him from behind.  
  
A cry of from Hermione was unnoticed from the gears and screams echoing the Great Hall. Harry casually sidestepped the poorly instigated attack. Ron's clumping feet had given himself away. Harry then followed by a quick sweep of the red headed boy's legs and Ron was sent sprawling out on the floor, face first.  
  
Quiet. Everyone, but the first years who have not yet been sorted, sit down. Professor Dumbledore said commandingly. And Mr. Weasley for your attack on a fellow student 30 points will be taken from whichever house you are placed in. As well as two detentions. Professor Dumbledore had regarded the boy with disappointment shown clearly in his blue eyes. His eyes lacking their twinkle.  
  
The youngest Weasley boy bowled his head in embarrassment, evidently well chastise, for the moment anyway.  
  
After Professor McGonagall recollected her dropped parchment, she continued on with the sorting as if nothing unusual had occurred.  
  
Weasley, Ron and Zabini, Blaise rounded out the remaining first years. Sorted in Gryffindor and Slytherin respectfully.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared away the stool and Sorting Hat as Professor Dumbledore rose to address his students. Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And to incoming students, it is always good to see some new smiling faces. A few more words before we eat: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
  
Food appeared before all those present and the feast began. Harry looked up at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore raised his glass to him, Harry nodded in return. After acknowledging Professor Snape who smirked at him his eyes swept over the turban clad man.  
  
Pain burst though Harry's scar. Searing and throbbing. Harry flinched and narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. The man wearing the turban didn't have an aura. A black fog seemed to wrap around the man instead.  
  
Snape had still been watching Harry, his eyes too flew to the man beside him. Surveying him pensively, he knew something was not right. And he was going to find out what.  
  
The meal came to a close. The Deputy Headmistress tapped her glass with an used spoon, effectively silencing everyone as Professor Dumbledore got up to address the students once again before bed.  
  
The forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be conducted during the second week of term. Anyone interested see Madam Hooch. And lastly, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a very painful death. The Headmaster's voice had turned serious.  
  
A few people laughed, mainly those in either Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. All Slytherins were silent.  
  
Now before bed, the school song.  
  
The Slytherin students as well as the staff remained silent as the rest of the school made fools of themselves.  
  
The song ended to a slow funeral march compliments of two twin redheads over at the Gryffindor table.   
  
As Draco and Harry made their way to the Slytherin Prefect to locate their dorms, Harry took note of the house points. Gryffindor was currently at negative 30 points. Harry grinned.  
  
Coming to a stop down in the dungeons, a seeming blank damp wall was before them. Had it not been surrounded by a silver glow, Harry would not have known it was anything but a blank wall.   
  
The Slytherin Prefect who Harry had not caught the name of spoke. The wall slid aside, allowing entrance.  
  
(A/N Anyone know who the Slytherin Prefect is during first year. If so please leave it a review. Thanks.)  
  
The common room was decorated in green and silver, naturally. Blue flames were present in the fireplace, gave of an unnatural glow. Large green couches and chairs were placed about the dreary room.  
  
The boys were led to the left staircase, the girls the right. Four beds were found in the first years dorm.  
  
Harry collected a set of night clothes and toiletries and headed for the shower. That done, it was time to call the day to an end.  
  
The flames licked out and darkness ensued. **  
  
**(to be continued).   
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
(A/N Well how was it, sorry it took so long. I had so many different ideas to start it, so I just picked and chose some of the best. I was going to put Hermione in Ravenclaw but needed the later tension between her and her house mates for a later confrontation. Next chapter: **classes. **I can't wait to write Ron and Snape's first tete á tete.)  
  
(1) Pg. 110-111 SS  
  
(2) Pg. 73 SS  
  
(3) Pg. 117-118 SS  
**  
Reviews: **(Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)  
  
**athenakitty: **Only one cooler is needed, it's bottomless remember. Harry giving Severus candy, now that's a thought. I'm going to follow books some, the main plot points at least. I may trade roles and situations like I have been already. Sirius is coming up shortly, I haven't forgotten about him.  
  
**Fox690: **Gred and Forge may join the Slytherin duo eventually but not yet. Possibly, I'm not sure yet for the second book. The money (inheritance) as Harry put it was money he counterfeited. He got to the US by using element fire travel.  
  
**ShadowWriter11: **Hermione is with the lions but friends with the snakes. Glad you like the pets and thanks for the review.  
  
**Layce74, harrypotter-fan15, stayblue, I)ark/-)ngel: **Thanks, I love updates too.  
  
**Deathevn: **Glad you love it. Loved the idea, possibly next story.  
  
**keebler-elmo: **Interesting name. Yes. Not during first year. Just a form of protection. Harry can't use magic wandlessly without losing the advantage of it not being known.  
  
**potter-man1: **Thanks and yes see athenakitty for longer explanation.  
  
**SlytherinRose:** I love the pets too. Harry just had to have a snake. Competition now, cooperation possibly later maybe second or third year. Yes, I glad you like Ron bashing as well.  
  
**crissy: **Correct. Did you like it?  
  
**Temporary Insaniity: **Hmm, many questions, many reviews. I'll see if I can answer a few. Actually there was a news story about a year back about a seven year old who had a third degree black belt. His five year old brother was nearing his first degree brown. Memory is odd thing, especially those relating to traumatic events. I can remember hitting my head when I was two and nearly dying from suffocation. It all depends on the event and the individual. TV is brought will be capable of being used. Harry has had to charm his cd player already. Blaise will be female, Hermione needs a friend who is a girl. Pansy and Millicent did not seem like possible choices. Glad you like my favorite list. Hope you enjoyed some of the stories.  
  
**RC: ** I honored that you can read multiple times and still enjoy it.  
  
**proud2bcanadian: **Like the name, I enjoy those who are proud of their nationality. Oh Ron's face when he discover that, that would be increasingly enjoyable to write. Can't wait.  
  
**I)ark/-)ngel: **Updated as instructed. Any creative way of writing your name.  
  
**amora: **My year starts next week, when is yours. I regret that my story will take longer during the school year. Thanks, for reviewing. I wasn't expecting this many people to actually like it.  
  
**insanechildfanfic: **Here you go. Do enjoy.  
  
**Amber Katoni Riddle-Snape: **Hope you like it. Are you still writing your story, Changing Face?  
  
**Firecracker: **Thank you so much. High praise, loving it. Slytherin Harry is the best.  
  
**Prd2bAmerican18: **I agree wholeheartedly, (is that a word) guess so spell check liked it.   
  
**Carya: **^_^ I love Harry with a snake. It's just sooo right. Can't wait for your next chapter. I love your story.  
  
**IceTastesNice: **Unusual name. Interesting though. Staying. Thanks for the review.  
  
**lilytiger20: **Yes later, yes now. Hopefully not too long of wait.  
  
**Narcissa1: **Thank you. And you updated, I had feared you had stopped writing Her Last Prophecy'.  
  
**Stormy1x2: **True a lot of them are mostly bravado. You sure about the contacts, a cousin of mine got theirs when he was eight. Harry will calmed down into a kid like attitude soon or now. He merely was on the defensive before.  
  
**Satoshi a.k.a. Heero_YuyZ: **Long name. Thanks I couldn't allow Harry to go to Hogwarts without an overly large stock of food. I know a lot of people have said that I gave him too much. But have you ever packed for a trip. Most especially if your bringing little kids. You think of every little thing and practically take everything but the kitchen sink. I figured Harry would be the same. Better to have too much stuff then to have to little and suffer the loss.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ah I do believe that was everyone, if I missed anyone thank you for your review and sorry I didn't answer you individually. And as I was typing these reviews I was listening to Christina Aguilera so I'm in a happy mood. Until next chapter which will be probably a long time from now do to the start of school. Please do not give up on the story.  
  
I haven't. It will continue when time is available. Happy last days of summer to my fellow college students.


	9. Chapter Eight

(A/N Thanks to all reviewers who left their comments and ideas. Sorry for the delay. I wasn't expecting to get this chapter out so soon, with school beginning again and everything. However lucky for you readers, I have three classes this semester that are quite possibly as boring as Professor Binns History of Magic. (MacroEcon, Principals of Management, and Oceanography.) Anyway, they have served to give me ample time to write my story so, enjoy the chapter.)  
  
ºphoenixoniaº**  
~**parseltongue~  
thoughts, telepathy'  
words spoken out loud  
**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed. Sulfur, Blaze, Flame, Flare, Edna, Arianna, and other OC characters are my own.  
  
**Author: Shadow  
  
Title: A Different Harry, Year One  
  
Chapter Eight**  
  
**********************************************************  
  
_The common room was decorated in green and silver, naturally. Blue flames were present in the fireplace, gave of an unnatural glow. Large green couches and chairs were placed about the dreary room.  
  
The boys were led to the left staircase, the girls the right. Four bed were found in the first years dorm.  
  
Harry collected a set of night clothes and toiletries and headed for the shower. That done, it was time to call the day to an end.  
  
The flames licked out and darkness ensued. **  
  
**(to be continued). _  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The students, having arrived the night of September 1st, started there Hogwarts schooling midweek. Harry's first day started bright and early Wednesday morning. Harry knew that he would have to ask Professor Snape if there was a suitable place he could run or do his usual work out at.  
  
Harry had no desire getting in trouble the first day over something so trivial of being out on the grounds and not knowing if he was allowed or not.  
  
With that in thought, Harry went through several reps of crutches, pushups, jumping jacks, and stretches. he then performed a series of katas sans weapons. Just as he was finishing, a slight groan accompanied by a loud yawn announced Draco's awakening.  
  
  
Harry chuckled. His friend, always the picture of perfect little aristocrat was NOT a morning person. The blond locks were tasseled and frizzy without the required hair gel. His hair appearing as the equivalent birds nest, Draco cracked open one eye. He spotted his friend's amusement etched face. Draco glared and threw one of his thick cotton pillows at the raven haired boy.  
  
Ten minutes later Draco finally stopped sulking and convinced himself to get out of bed to take a shower and start the day.  
  
After showering the two boys donned on their clothes and robes. Both were wearing turtlenecks, as it was already chilly out. Harry was wearing a green that was nearly black, Draco was in a soft crushed blue. Blue jeans and black slacks, (Harry and Draco respectfully), completed the ensemble with the required uniform robe.  
  
Retrieving their bags packed with all their school books (and a few extras), some parchment, ink, and quills, the Slytherin boys set off for an early breakfast in the Great Hall. Shortly before closing the door the two boys charmed two buckets of ice cold water to fall on the sleeping forms of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
The buckets would fall in fifteen minutes, long enough for the two boy to have an alibi and not be around for any possible revenge.  
  
It was still a half hour before breakfast usually began when the two boys plopped down at the Slytherin table. The table once cleared of anything but plates and silverware prior to their arrival now filled with food in their immediate area.  
  
Plates of sizzling sausage, scrambled eggs, feathery pancakes, soft muffins, buttery crescents, and crispy hashbrowns. As well a s many more foods wafted their tantalizing smells. In response to the wonderful smells, both of the males stomachs growled. It could be questioned as a warning growl for taunting two hungry males. The two Slytherins attacked, filling their plates with bits of each dish and temptation. Draco and Harry tried to eat all, unfortunately or fortunately depending on your opinion the plates continued to refill their wonderfully delicious creations.  
  
Not long after the food arrived did Hermione step into the Great Hall. For going the Gryfinndor table entirely, she headed over to the Slytherin boys and sat down across from Draco, next to Harry.  
  
Good morning, how'd you sleep? Harry paused and asked, in between eating.  
  
Awful. First Ron and two of his friends confronted me about having for friends. Then when I made it to the girls dorm, my roommates kept me up to three in the morning talking about the latest _Witch Weekly_ issue. (a/n I had roommates like that for a month, til I pleaded insanity and moved out.) Who was taller, cuter, best eyes, cutest smile. Argh. I just wanted to hex   
  
Sorry, our dear Hermione. I had thought you would be in Ravenclaw. Unfortunately you got stuck with the impulsive Gryffindors. Draco said, sadly.  
  
Is it possible for someone to request a resorting? Harry asked.  
  
There was a case once I think. I remember my father saying something about when I was younger. It wasn't documented in _Hogwarts, A History_. You can request it during the summer before the following year. That way it would be with the first year's sorting. Draco informed.  
  
The group was reflecting on that bit of information when they were interrupted by a slight cough. Looking up, the imposing figure of Professor Snape was standing behind Harry and Hermione. The Professor made no comment about the brown haired Gryffindor sitting at the Slytherin table, he merely raised an eyebrow in response.  
  
The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office, Mr. Potter. Snape handed both Harry and Draco their schedules, then left the remaining stack on the table. The rest knew to pick them up and distribute the schedules to their house mates. Follow me. I'll take you there.  
  
Harry nodded, then bid his two friends good bye. Rising from his seat, he followed his Head of House through a dozen and one hallways, passages, and staircases. Finally arriving outside a large stone gargoyle statue, Snape paused. Lemon Drop. The Potions Master growled out the offending sweet.  
  
The gargoyle moved aside revealing a circular staircase. The two Slytherins climbed the stairs and came to a grand wooden door with an old brass lion door knocker. The lion eyed them curiously, changing to suspicion when it oversaw the snake insignias on their cloaks.  
  
Severus knocked loudly and opened the door when they both heard the Headmaster's voice announce Come in.  
  
Ah, Severus, Harry. I've been expecting you. Said Albus.  
  
Harry kept his face blank, all the while thinking, No duh. Ya sent for us in the first place.'  
  
Inside the large office was filled with odd trinkets and knickknacks. A massive library of books encompassed the surrounding walls. Behind the oak desk piled high with parchment, sat the Headmaster, wearing a pale violet robe. In one of the chairs opposite the Headmaster sat a squat like man. The man sat rigidly in an attempt to show his importance. Though, all Harry felt from the man was an undeniably strong sense of stupidity.  
  
Has to be a politician.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
A sickly brown bowler hat was clasped in the man's hands. He was dressed in a pinstriped cloak and what appeared to be a bottle-green suit underneath.  
  
Stepping in, the Headmaster introduced them. Harry, this is Cornell's Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Albus said, moving an arm to indicate the man sitting down. Why the Headmaster, seemed the need to point him out Harry had no idea. The man after all was the only other person in the room Harry had not actually met. Cornelius, this is Harry Potter.  
  
The man, now identified, gasped and dropped his hat in surprise. The ceremonial checking his forehead was performed for conformation.   
  
Yep. Definitely a politician.' Harry mentally sighed.  
  
Potter. uh. It is um uh a ah a pleasure to mm meet you. The Minister stammered, flustered.  
  
Harry spoke politely. I hate politicians. I hate politicians. I hate politicians.' Was rapidly repeating in the Boy-Who-Lived's mind. It quickly was becoming a mantra as he was commanded to remain near this pathetic man.  
  
Snape had to restrain himself from snorting. The long time spy knew a fake facade when he saw it. And Harry's sickly sweet smile was definitely an example.  
  
No doubt you are wondering why you're all here. Albus asked once everyone had been seated and the niceties of tea had been distributed to the wanting guest. Harry had refused, having just attended breakfast.  
  
The majority of the room nodded their heads. A trill from Fawkes brought the room's attention to the beautiful, as it flew in threw the window and landed on the perch, sitting to the right of the desk. The winged creature settled down, content to watch the proceedings.  
  
We are here to discuss Sirius Black. Albus began. However, he was quickly interrupted.  
  
Come now Albus, stop this nonsense. Black is guilty. How could you believe different. This business of Black being innocent is just plain madness. Fudge berated, or er tried to. It came out more of a whine.  
  
I wonder what house the dear Minister was in. Can't be Slytherin, he's not sly or cunning, not Ravenclaw, he doesn't have an ounce of sense in him. Either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff then. He's not brave, but then again neither is that Weasley. I bet on Hufflepuff.' Harry thought as the Minister began throw a tantrum.  
  
Albus spoke as if speaking to a small child. Which Harry and Severus thought, quite possibly could be true. It was rather fitting after all. I've discussed this with you for over the past month. Evidence has come to light that Sirius Black may not have been the Secret Keeper.  
  
Nonsense, pure nonsense. Cornelius mumbled, in denial.  
  
Irritated Harry spoke in a liquid cool voice. Perhaps Minister Fudge, if my godfather was actually given a trial, you would know the truth. I recently found a letter addressed to me from my parents within the Potter vault. It speaks of Peter Pettigrew being the Secret Keeper, not Sirius Black as everyone thought.  
  
I would need to see the letter. Even if that is the case, Black murdered those muggles and Pettigrew. Fudge spoke hotly.  
  
No. The letter is personal. However there is a simple solution to all present matters. Allow Sirius to be questioned under the use of Veritaserum. Then we will see whether the Ministry was correct in it's guess work or if they have thrown an innocent man into hell while disregarding the man's right for trial. While Harry spoke, his emerald eyes glowed harshly as he kept them leveled with the Minister's.  
  
Fudge swallowed. Vvv very well. The Minister spoke submissively. Then pumping up his chest importantly in an attempt to regain a control of the situation he never had. Black will be removed from Azkaban later today. He'll be questioned later this week on Saturday, 11:00 A.M. at the Ministry. Until his trial he'll be placed in a cell with the Ministry building. With that stated, Fudge rose from his chair intent on flooing back to his office, away from offending people who disagree with his commands.  
  
Harry's voice had lost all warmth, instead it had turned to a deadly whisper, crisp as ice. He waited until Cornelius had stopped shuddering and had turned to face him. Should anything happen to my godfather. Or if any permeant damage be present. You will find me as your enemy. I am not someone you wish to anger. If either conditions happen, I will not rest until I have you thrown out of office and disgraced before the wizarding public.  
  
Harry unleashed a small part of his magic into the air around him. It pulsed and rippled about the surrounding office. You could feel it's anger brewing. It tensed and vibrated, sending the Minister chills down his spine. Is that clear?  
  
Yes. Very clear. The Minister dashed to the fireplace and hurriedly tossed in some floo powder. A squeak of Ministry of Magic was overheard by the remaining three occupants.  
  
Harry commenced chuckling. Turning to Snape he explained his obvious amusement. It's always fun terrifying politicians. They're so frail.  
  
Snape shook his head and snickered. Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling furiously.  
  
Hmm. Congratulations are in order for you Mr. Potter. You have managed to convince the Minister in twenty minutes what I've been trying to do for the past month and a half. Maybe I should threaten him as well. It seems to work for you and of course Severus as well. Dumbledore said, starring questionably at his phoenix, contemplating recent events.  
  
The rest of the school should be arriving in the Great Hall for breakfast. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger will be having a confrontation soon. Your presence would be helpful. Snape intervened, dismissing Harry.  
  
Harry agreed and left the office to return to his friends. Reclaiming his seat, he noticed Hermione's unease. Several in her house were openly glaring at her. His own house seemed to be becoming protective of her. After all crossing a Malfoy was suicidal. Crossing a Malfoy and Harry Potter was even more so.  
  
Harry glanced down at his schedule.  
  
_Monday: 8:00 A.M. Defense Against the Dark Arts. 10:00 A.M. Transfiguration. 1:00 P.M. Charms (Ravenclaw). 3:00 P.M. Double Potions (Gryffindor).  
  
Tuesday: 10:00 A.M. History of Magic (Ravenclaw). 1:00 P.M. Herbology (Hufflepuff). 9:00 P.M. Astronomy.  
  
Wednesday: 8:00 A.M. Defense Against the Dark Arts. 10:00 A.M. Transfiguration. 1:00 P.M. Charms (Ravenclaw). 3:00 P.M. Double Potions (Gryffindor).  
  
Thursday: 10:00 A.M. History of Magic (Ravenclaw). 1:00 P.M. Herbology (Hufflepuff). 9:00 P.M. Astronomy.  
  
Friday: 8:00 A.M. Defense Against the Dark Arts. 10:00 A.M. Transfiguration. 1:00 P.M. Charms (Ravenclaw). 3:00 P.M. Potions.  
  
Breakfast: 7:00 A.M. Lunch: 12:00 P.M. Dinner: 7:00 P.M.  
  
_Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor first years had Transfiguration then Charms. The boys were apprehensive about Hermione being left alone with Weasley, but Hermione assured them that she had read a couple books on hexes and would be fine.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, more commonly called DADA was in a word, a disappointment. Professor Quirrell was barely understandable as he stuttered out his lecture.  
  
Harry took the class time to observe the Professor's aura, or more correctly lack of aura.  
  
A light pain emitted from Harry's lightning shaped scar as he sat in class. He easily played the role of perfect student, listening attentively and taking notes. Only Harry's notes weren't on the course materials, they were on the Professor.  
  
Harry watched Quirrell's movements, mannerisms, and eyes in an attempt to figure out precisely what was signaling him that the Professor was not what he seemed.  
  
However, Harry came to the annoying conclusion that his efforts were done in vain. Only the odd aura and slight pain in his scar had been anything noteworthy.  
  
Defense passed to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall opened with the standard Don't mess around speech Harry had come to know from his muggle schooling.  
  
After a bit of lecture and reading part of the first chapter in their texts, the Slytherin students were instructed to turn a toothpick into a needle.  
  
Harry and Draco were successful on their first try. They had already done it earlier in the summer as a basis for their animagi study.  
  
Blaise, a dark brown haired girl who was about an inch shorter than Hermione, succeeded on what was her third attempt. The rest of the Slytherin first years, which included Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent, and a blond girl Harry didn't know were unsuccessful. Though Pansy insisted she had made her toothpick more pointy.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
At lunch, Hermione collapsed down at the Slytherin table between Harry and Draco. She attempted to put up a brave face but failed miserably.  
  
Okay. What happened? Harry asked, suspicious.  
  
Ron's teamed up with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. During Transfiguration everything was fine, they didn't want to cross Professor McGonagall, but in Charms we were early and they started calling me a traitorous snake. That I should just go home, that I wasn't wanted here. The curly brown hair girl spoke softly, sadness could be detected within her answer. As was anger.  
  
Shh. Calm down, Hermione. Weasel and his friends will pay for harassing you. Just then the food appeared on the table. Draco was about to take a drink of his pumpkin juice but was halted when Harry suddenly grabbed his hand.  
  
Harry, what? Draco asked. The blond's slightly raised voice caught the attention of the rest of the table.  
  
Something's wrong with the drinks. They've been charmed. Harry stated, seeing a soft pink glow emitting around the liquid. A glow that wasn't there before.  
  
What are you talking about? Hermione asked, perplexed.  
  
I can see magic. The dormant spells on objects which appear colorless to you, I see in their original colors. There's a soft pink light on the drinks that's never been there before. Harry explained.  
  
Are you sure? Hermione asked interested. Harry just looked at her pointedly. Never mind. Has anything else been tampered with.  
  
No. Just the drinks. Harry informed. That being said the Slytherin students commenced eating which was lucky for them since the staff was beginning to notice their lack of eating.  
  
Harry, without being seen, carefully glanced over at the Gryffindor table. He saw that their was six students who kept looking anxiously over at the Slytherin table. Three of the six students had bright red hair.  
  
Harry wandlessly switched the glasses of the six Gryffindors with those from some of the Slytherins. He then removed the charm from he remain cups of his house mates.  
  
Telepathically informing Draco and Hermione, the three of them observed as their watchers took a drink of their pumpkin juice.  
  
In doing so the soft pink light which was only visible to Harry activated. The light flashed and encompassed the drinkers, now visible to all in the hall.  
  
Simultaneous pops were heard. When the mist cleared the six boys (Ron, Seamus, Dean, Fred & George Weasley, and Lee Jordan) all had GIT written in large bold letter on their foreheads. What was more interesting was that the message was glowing bright red. The boys' hair had turned gold and were put in braids. Red bows with little lion faces were placed sporadically in their hair.  
  
Soft roars could be heard coming from the direction of the cute hair decorations. The final part of the spell was that each of their faces had be ....... altered.  
_  
_Ruby red lipstick had been applied to their lips. Heavily coated black eye shadow was also present along with some pink rosy blush on their cheeks. To make matters worse (for the six Gryffindors anyway) their faces were scrunched up as if they were about to kiss.  
  
The hall was silent.  
  
A Hufflepuff third year dropped her fork.  
  
Laughter erupted. Chaos ensued.  
  
Harry called his camera to the Great Hall, taking pictures without anyone noticing.  
  
Harry glanced up at the teachers table, taking a few snap shots at what he found. Dumbledore had foregone hiding his amusement and was openly chuckling. Snape had a victorious smirk present. Hagrid was dabbing his eyes, his laughter booming around the hall.  
  
McGonagall's lips were drawn into a thin line, but her eyes showed her amusement. She appeared to be silently saying You deserved it!' with just a look.  
  
Flitwick had disappeared from view, having fallen out of his high chair. He could be seen rolling on the ground in laughter. The remaining staff was in various stages of amusement. Only two others were of notable emotion.  
  
Filch appeared as if Christmas had come. His long slender hands were rubbing together in sheer glee of the tables having been finally turned.  
  
Quirrell, though, was emotionless apart from his usual fear. The Defense Professor just starred dumbly at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Once they came out of their frozen shock, the six boys fled the Great Hall. Afternoon classes were nearing to begin. The students and staff could only assume they had gone to the hospital wing._  
  
_Charms was uneventful though during role call Professor Flitwick continued his tradition and feel off his stack of books when he called Harry's name. The Slytherin students were together with the Ravenclaw first years.  
  
Class consisted of all beginning theory. The Slytherin's were more interested in their pending Potions class. A Double Potions class with the Gryffindors.  
  
The Dungeon door was closed and locked when they arrived. Hermione made her way through the group from the red and gold house to her friends. Pure happiness radiated on her soft tanned face, her chocolate brown eyes were shining with suppressed laughter.  
  
Madam Pomfrey wasn't able to remove the charms. They have to stay like that until they wear off. She said it would be around three or four days. Hermione said, a few giggles escaping.  
  
More like a week. Harry said so only the surrounding Slytherins, Hermione, and Snape, who was hiding in the shadows behind them, could hear.  
  
That was you? Draco asked accusingly.  
  
What? I just gave them back their drinks. After all they went through all that hard work to charm the glasses, Ithought they would like to show their handiwork. Harry said innocently, showing only true seriousness of his claim.  
  
Snape swept out of the shadow and opened the doors with a resounding bang. He growled.  
  
Once all the students were seated, Gryffindors on the left, the Slytherins plus Hermione on the right. Hermione sat between Draco and Harry. Blaise was on Draco's other side.  
  
Professor Snape's billowed around him as he stalked across the room to his desk. Folding his arms across his chest, he addressed the class in a soft silky voice. There will be no foolish wand waving in my class. I will teach you the subtle art of potion making. You could brew glory, bottle fame, or even put a stopper on death.   
  
After completing the role call, Snape barked out,   
  
Weasley jumped startled, then continued his glare at the Slytherins and Potions Master.  
  
Tell me, Weasley. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Snape asked, a predatory gleam circling his eyes.  
  
I uh I don't know. Ron stuttered, his ears turning a soft shade of pink to match the pink blush on his cheeks.  
  
Hmm. Well then, where would I find a beozar? Snape asked, a vicious smirk present on his face as he stalked his Gryffindor prey.  
  
Ron remained silent, his already puckered face becoming a flaming red to match his usual hair color.  
  
No. How about, what's the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane? Snape spoke directly infront of the first year.  
  
A puckered glare was the only response Snape got to his question. Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley for your inability to open your text book prior to entering my class.  
  
Can anyone answer my questions? Professor Snape asked in voice that said there had better be.  
  
Harry, Draco, and Hermione all raised their hands. Mr. Potter, if you would. Snape permitted.  
  
Draught of Living Death. A stone found in the stomach of a goat, which could save you from most poisons. And they are the same plant, also known as aconite. Harry responded in order of the questions.  
  
Well done. Thirty points to Slytherin. It's pleasing to see that some people are wise enough to read their books prior to coming to my class. The rest of you would benefit to do the same. Unless you wish to be like the rest of the dunderheads I usually teach. Snape said, while referring the last sentence to the Gryffindor side of the room.  
  
The Slytherin students apart from Draco and Harry snickered and guffawed. The other two boys merely smirked while their Gryffindor companion giggled at her house's discomfort.  
  
The class continued with a simple potion, a cure for boils. Longbottom, the boy with the missing toad from the boats, blew up his cauldron. Causing further deduction to Gryffindor's points.  
  
At the end of class Snape called for Harry to remain after. The rest of the class packed their potion ingredients and tools and left. (The Gryffindor's all but flat out running). Hermione and Draco, along with Harry had been the only students successful with their potions. They were bottling their potions for Madam Pomfrey to use.  
  
The two of you can remain as well. And Ms. Granger ten points to Gryffindor for your correct potion. Snape said. Hermione smiled in appreciation. Now Mr. Potter what can you tell me about the incident at lunch today.  
  
Ah. Someone charmed the Slytherin drinks. It seemed as a certain collection of students were intent on said drinks so I generously gave them to said students. Harry rationalized, clearly implying he believed he was saying.  
  
Snape snickered. Well done. And wonderful description. I think I said something similar when your father and his friends tried to prank me. Thirty points to Slytherin for aiding your house mates from humiliation. You may go.  
  
Harry questioned, knowing this was a perfect time to ask. Snape raised an eyebrow in an inquiry. Is there a place where I can work out in the morning. I usually go on a morning run around five but I'm not aware if we are allowed on the grounds then.  
  
Yes. You may use the Quidditch pitch. I'll inform the Headmaster and the rest of the staff of my permission. Would this include Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger as well. Professor Snape informed.  
  
Do you want to train? Harry asked his friends. They agreed.  
  
Very well. Dinner should have already started. So unless the three of you are not hungry I suggest you go. Snape said pointedly.  
  
Thanks Professor. The three first years called as they retreated from the dungeon classroom.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The next day passed with three new classes, History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy. The raven haired celebrity mused in the first History class that Professor Snape had been right. Most the class was already asleep.  
  
Draco was still awake though he was close to drifting off to dreamland soon. Harry nudged his friend. After ignoring Draco's glare he pointed his wand at the blonds quill and waved his wand. The eagle tail feather quill transformed into a soft green pillow.  
  
Harry did the same to his own quill. Draco smiled in gratitude. They settled in for nice long nap.  
  
Herbology was shared with students from the Hufflepuff house. Plants that screamed and fought back were not what Harry was expecting.  
  
The plants reminded Harry of the times his Aunt would plunk him down in the garden to pull the weeds. He disliked it, though he performed easily. His previous experience helped him.  
  
Harry had to stop Draco from sulking about getting dirt on his robes. Overall, the Slytherins were glad when it was over.  
  
Astronomy wasn't until late that night so, the Slytherin duo left for the library to meet up with Hermione. They had several homework assignments but they weren't due for another couple weeks. Still it was best to get them out of the way as quickly as possible.  
  
The weeks passed in a steady tradition of going to classes, having lunch with Hermione, and dealing with taunts and gears from the Gryffindor idiots. Namely Ron, Dean, and Seamus.  
  
The charm wore off exactly a week later. That day at lunch a plate of round orange candies appeared on the Gryffindor table. In honor of Ron Weasley, the trio created a special treat.  
  
Ron had a loud discussion in the Gryffindor common room about the Chudley Canons being the best Professional Quidditch team.  
  
The little orange balls were not present at the other tables yet the impulsive Gryffindor did not notice this fact.  
  
Ten minutes passed with no change, causing the majority of the Gryffindor table to consume the little goodie.  
  
The mystery ball was a charmed orange gummy candy. It was charmed to make its victim turn bright orange from the top of their hair down to their toes. Plaid suspender shorts and pink shirts would add to the victims injury. (Willy Wonka's Ommpa Loompas)  
  
The charm was delayed to activate for an hour. That way students would change while in class and would remain until they ate the counter treat.  
  
To say the least Gryffindor was negative a hundred and fifty points by the   
time dinner rolled around.  
  
For everyone of Harry and his friends' pranks, Harry added a wandless resister, which could not be removed with a wand. That way their victims were stuck until the Slytherin duo and adopted Gryffindor decided to remove it.  
  
Later at dinner another plate of treats appeared on the lion's table. Knowing the effects of last treat they ate, all but the Weasley twins avoided the mysterious green squares.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
They were expecting it to work instantaneously.  
  
The following morning it was made aware that the second sweat removed the effects. Unfortunately for the rest of the Gryffindor house, the green square that tasted like sour apple wasn't present. Unknown to lion house it would not reappear for another two days.  
  
The Weasley twins were beginning to become curious as who was their competition was. They knew it was a Slytherin but not who, none of the faces gave away a prank before, during, or after the prank took effect.  
  
The reason for the direct attack on the Gryffindors was do to Harry's irritation. True to the Ministers word, Sirius was given a trial or rather a questioning under the truth potion. Sirius was proven innocent. Peter was sentenced to life in Azkaban pending his capture.  
  
It wasn't Sirius' release that was Harry's problem. It was his godfather's reaction.  
  
************************************************************  
  
**_(Flashback)  
  
Saturday, September 5th, 1991  
  
Sirius, you're free. Harry said as he approached his godfather.  
  
James. No can't be James. James is dead. Sirius said in a monotone voice, his face pale and bones were prominent.  
  
Sirius. I'm Harry. Harry spoke calmly, his appearance showed a relaxed young man. However Harry was raging inside.  
  
Harry. You've grown. How old are you? Sirius asked shakily.  
  
I'm eleven. I just started Hogwarts. Harry spoke conversationally.  
  
Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore called Harry, it's time for you to return. Sirius will be going to a friends place. Mr. Lupin has been informed of recent events and will help Mr. Black with his re-entrance to society.  
  
Bye Sirius. Harry observed his godfather. He lacked emotion, movement, ... any trace of life. His godfather was more a corpse on a breathing machine than a living member of magic.  
  
Will he recover? Harry asked the Headmaster as two mediwizards performed a check up on the frail, broken man.  
  
That I don't know. It will depend on time. Dumbledore spoke compassionately.  
  
The raven haired, green eyed boy spotted the Minister who was attempting to leave the court room as quickly as possible.  
  
Harry dodged his way to the door before Fudge. He stood in the doorway, glaring at the idiot man.  
  
You had better start packing. Sirius had better recover. When the truth of your incompentcy is brought to light, I will be at the front of the line requesting your replacement. The Boy-Who-Lived growled softly.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
_**********************************************************  
  
Harry was livid, not only was Sirius Black, his godfather a broken man, the Ministry had yet to inform the public of his innocence. If Fudge thought he was going to get away with this scot free, he was sadly mistaken.'  
  
The son of a Marauder, Harry had informed his friends of the situation. Together they were a force to reckon with. It was Hermione who came up with the idea of how to put Fudge out of office. Draco supplied the who, to get their plan out to the rest of the world.  
  
At breakfast two days later accompanying the reappearance of the green squares at the Gryffindor table was a special addition copy of the _Daily Prophet_.' ** FUDGE FOULED UP: BLACK INNOCENT** was written in large bold black letters. A picture of Fudge mangling his bowler hat, dropping it, looking sheepish, and then replacing it on his head, was placed directly center of the front page._ **  
  
**_******* **FUDGE FOULED UP: BLACK INNOCENT ***  
  
**This reporter had an exclusive interview with an eye witness to Sirius Black's trial. On Saturday, September 5th, a secret trial was held at Ministry of Magic old trial room.   
  
I was informed that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was the person who called for the trial. Shortly after being informed of the wizarding world, Mr. Potter asked the status of his godfather Sirius Black.   
  
He was shocked to hear the fate of his godfather (Black). As well as the fact that Mr. Black was sentenced without a trial. On Saturday, Black was questioned under Veritaserum, informing the courtroom of the correct events on Halloween 1981.   
  
Sirius Black was not the Potter's Secret Keeper, it was instead Peter Pettigrew, whom the Ministry proclaimed a hero and was given an Order of Merlin, 3rd Class. Peter betrayed the Potters that Halloween when he gave their location to his master, You-Know-Who. When confronted by Mr. Black he blew up the street with his wand behind his back. Afterward, Pettigrew cut off one of his fingers, transformed into his illegal animagus form a rat, disappearing down a sewer.  
  
Had Mr. Black been given a trial ten years ago as his rights permitted, he would not have spent the past decade in Akzaban with dementers, he would instead have been given custody of his godson, Harry Potter.   
  
But do to our Minister, Cornelius Fudge, Mr. Black was not given a trial. Was not given what was in his rights.  
  
This reporter would like to know why Minister Fudge denied the trial for nearly two months when Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, informed the Minister of new evidence. Perhaps it's time to get a new Minister. This reporter thinks so.   
  
Written by Rita Skeeter  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Harry and Draco played the part of sneaky sly Slytherins to perfection as they read the newsletter. Hermione, who was rapidly becoming a converted Slytherin acted and immediately began badgering Harry for answers  
  
With a pointed look, Harry informed Draco and Hermione, I'll tell you later.  
  
Strategically informing his friends of where to meet him later that day to discuss it. The Slytherin boys departed their Gryffindor friend for the first class of the day. The trio was well aware of the individual hiding in the nearby shadows and welcomed his presence for their plans.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Instead of heading to dinner in the Great Hall, Harry retrieved his cooler and the trio met in a deserted classroom, that looked as if it hadn't been used for nearly a hundred years. A thick layer of dust surrounded the desks, chairs, and floor.  
  
Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, blanketing the classroom in gray. Hermione banished the dust and Draco removed the cobwebs. Harry, the more advanced of the trio, being the human encyclopedia of spells, transformed the school desks into two large green couches. The teacher's desk Harry turned into a medium size dining table.  
  
Hermione changed the color of the walls and ceiling. The walls were constructed to look like a forrest. Trees birds and animals were shown. The wildlife moved about the trees as if they truly were what they seemed.  
  
The ceiling much like the Great Hall was charmed to show the sky. The bright sun and fluffy clouds lit up the once dreary room.  
  
Draco after sitting down on one of the couches, pointed his wand at the floor. A dark thick green carpet spread forth form the blond's wand around the room. The trio settled down, dropping their bags on the ground. Harry placing the cooler on the table. The three sunk down into the soft leather couches, melting into them.  
  
Relaxed and comfortable, they took the time to appreciate their work. Hermione broke the silence by asking the first question. What happened with Sirius Black?  
  
Harry sighed but explained. He told them of his memories of Sirius and parents, his talk with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape over the summer, the talk with Fudge the first day, and then the trial. Draco, Hermione, and their invisible intruder listened with rapped attention. When Harry got to the letter he frowned, I don't know how that reporter got ahold of the information though. I wonder who told her. Harry said, a confused expression present.  
  
Perhaps, she was invisible or maybe like Peter and Sirius, she's an animagus. That or maybe the wizarding world has something equivalent to muggle spy cameras, or camcorders. Hermione mused.  
  
What's a camcorder? Draco asked, interested.  
  
It's a muggle devise that records pictures, people, sound, and movement. It's a lot like magical paintings and photos, yet they can only move in the way it was first recorded. Hermione lectured.  
  
So it's like tv and movies Harry was telling me about then. Draco said now understanding.  
  
Agreed Hermione.  
  
During Hermione and Draco's conversation, Harry opened the cooler and removed two large pizzas. One pepperoni. One with the works. Next he took out three cans of Pepsi, a large bag of Lay's BBQ chips, a tub of HellofaGood French Onion dip and plates.  
  
Lastly, Harry removed some bars of plain Hershey chocolate, a bag of marshmallows, and a box of Graham crackers. They would be making smores for dessert.  
  
Dumbledore, their invisible presence watched on as they relaxed from their discussion and began their dinner. He was rather curious of what Harry had in the cooler. That and what other candies he had.  
  
As Dumbledore made his exit, he couldn't help thinking, Maybe Harry will share.'  
  
Harry alerted his friends that Dumbledore had left. The whole point of the meeting today was to throw of Dumbledore from believing Harry been Rita's informant.  
  
So do you want to keep this place as our own? We could meet here instead of the library. That way we don't have to be confronted by prejudices idiots like Weasley. Harry asked.  
  
Yes. We could use this place as our head quarters for planing pranks, doing our school work, and experimenting. Draco said excited, he was itching to prank Weasel, Leprechaun, and Thomas. (a/n Need an insult for Thomas. Leave ideas in your review. Thanks).  
  
The Gryffindor trio were becoming insufferable. They would pop out of the blue just to pass insults. Only Snape would do anything about it. During Potions, Gryffindor would loose enough points to remain in negative numbers by weeks end.  
  
Professor Snape had taken a likening to Harry and Draco and through them Hermione. After class he would award Hermione her points for Gryffindor on her correct potions. Severus would also invite Hermione to the extra Slytherin study preps.  
  
The trio were regular attendants, creating potions for their pranks and broadening their skills with higher level potions. Snape was more than willing to help his Slytherins with his passion.  
  
During their experiments, Draco would sneak some extra ingredients into his kit. It was relatively easy, they just had to choose a potion that required one of the components they needed for the Animagus Revealus Potion.  
  
They only need a dozen more items before they would be able to see their animagus form.  
  
So, what else should we add to the room? Hermione questioned. She pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink.  
  
Harry started.  
  
Password entrance. Draco added.  
  
This was from Hermione.  
  
Perches, we could charm the windows to open for our post owls. Suggested Harry. Then I can show them Flame, Flare, and Blaze, if they want to visit.'  
  
We could set up Harry's cd player in here and my wizard wireless. Spoke Draco.  
  
Some comfy chairs and a fireplace. Was Hermione's input.  
  
This classroom is larger than the others. What do you think it was used for? Harry asked, peering around the room.  
  
Probably for dueling classes. We could set up a section for training. I know you know your way around a gym, Harry. We could do weapons training in here, hand to hand combat and running on the Quidditch pitch. Draco said, making plans.  
  
That would be great Draco. Now, how are we going to do all this. Hermione questioned.  
  
Well, I already know about wards and protections since I had to put them up at my place in L.A. So I could do that.  
  
The extra items we want is merely a few simple transfiguration spells. We'll have to put permanent spells on the transfigured objects to keep the items that way. If not the spells would eventually wear off. Harry explained.  
  
I'm not sure about creating a password guardian. I want it. But, I haven't' read anything on how about doing it. What type of guardian do you want? Finished Harry.  
  
I could look it up in the library. Not a picture they tend to gossip things to anybody. How about a stone guardian, like the Headmaster's gargoyle. Hermione suggested.  
  
How about each of out favorite animals? Draco supplied.  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione quickly agree as well, liking the idea.  
  
So what's everyone's favorite animal? Spoke Hermione.  
  
Harry took out one of his sketch pads, so he could draw out an idea of what the guardians could look like.  
  
A wolf. Informed Draco.  
  
A white tiger. Was Hermione's answer.  
  
They looked at Harry in question as he began drawling said animals. After a quick rough ten minute sketch, Harry turned the picture to the other two occupants. A panther.  
  
The design was of a tree stump. The wolf and panther both had their front paws on the stump, bodies raised opposite of each other. A white tiger was laid down curled up infront of the stump, relaxed yet guarding. All of their heads were positioned facing forward, eyes gleaming. The panther's eyes shown like emeralds, the white tiger had soft brown eyes filled with warmth. And the wolf's eyes gleamed in silverish blue.  
  
It took four days in between classes to complete all of their assignments. When they were done, they were more than satisfied with it.  
  
One of the differences they had made to the guardian, in Hermione's research she had found a better alternative than speaking the password out loud. Instead, they merely thought it and sent it to the direction of the guardian.  
  
They also added a log inside the room. Whomever entered the room would be identified and recorded in a book. The dates and times said visitor entered and exited would also be recorded.  
  
With the room finished the trio sat down to plan their Halloween prank. They had to be careful, they only had two more weeks before the holiday celebration.  
  
(to be continued).  
  
**********************************************************   
  
(A/N Well how was it, should I have Hermione request a resorting next year. If yes, what house would you like her in. Next chapter: **Halloween and TROLL.**)  
**  
Reviews: **(Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)  
  
**Ankalagon: **Updated as ordered. Enjoy.  
  
**Mella deRanged: **I agree with Crabbe and Goyle not having any ambition. But it is a family tradition. Hmm, will be moving Hermione. Which house for her, Slytherin or Ravenclaw?  
  
**Narcissa1: **Yes. Yes. And yes. Glad you didn't stop writing, it's a very good fic.  
  
**Yugi's Little Sister: **Thank you, I'm glad you approve.  
  
**keebler-elmo:** Check, check, and check. Did I meet your approval and suggestions?  
  
**potter-man1: **Hermione might be a Slytherin. I needed her as a Gryff this year. Next year is a different story.  
  
**GunSmoke2: **Thanks for the review, I appreciate it.  
  
**Lady Phoenix Slytherin: **Yes, I'm glad I converted you. Love the name. Did you change it to this after the Fanfiction name fiasco?  
  
**stayblue: **The first couple chapters were small, but I posted them all with the first three days, so oh well. I'm steady making them about twenty - twenty five pages long now.  
  
**Lunarian: **I take it you don't won't Hermione in Slytherin for the resorting then. Thanks for the review.  
  
**knot2be: **Thank you so much. Praises are welcome.   
  
**emerem:** Your welcome and thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
**reanne080:** Thanks bunches.  
  
**Kitta Baby: **Glad you continued reading it. Most stories get better with time and practice.  
  
**lilybaby1:** Updated and thanks for the review.  
  
**hp4all: **Wow a long review. I really like long reviews, thank you. Thanks for the name correction, I wrote them in wrong order and just made sean and dean opps. I don't plan on making him superman just little more powerful than the rest. The I can control world with just a thought' is beyond comprehension for me.**  
**  
**happy-evo7: **I love Harry with a snake fics. I enjoy pranking Ron.  
  
**Fallen Dragon: **Last chapter didn't have a cliffe, but this one kind of does. Can you guess what the prank might be?  
  
**Steven Anderson:** I love my owl bits, it was fun writing them the most. And thanks for your opinion.  
  
**Prd2bAmerican18: **Ah you're back. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Maddy8: **Thanks for the review. Since I've got some very boring classes I'm going to try and a get a chapter out at least every two weeks. *Smiles hopefully*  
  
**Jordan: **Since you asked so nicely.  
  
**athenakitty: **Yes, yes, not yet, yes, maybe, possibly, YES, yes, later, maybe, no, maybe, yes. Few I think I got them all.  
  
**pablo5280: **Thanks. Great job on your fics.  
  
**AtieJen: **Thank you. AndI'm happy you refound it.  
  
**Chibichiri: **Haven't lost the inspiriation. Hope you like it.  
  
**azerty:** Hmm to answer your question, maybe. I like Neville. Well, did you like potions class?  
  
*Stands up and stretches. 15 more reviews to answer. Grins. Looks at the clock. 1:26 am. Have a 9:00 am class. Uh oh. Hurridly continues.*  
  
**Carya: **I know what you mean about writers block some of these scenes just won't come except when I without paper and pen. Hope you enjoy. I enjoyed yours though. Especially when you unmasked Sirius.  
  
**Lord Master Omega **&** mjkkjehrpoe:** Thank you.  
  
**Queen-Seta/Remmy-The-Insane: **Um, sure. Thanks.  
  
**ER: **Answer to your question provided in above chapter. Appreciate the review, thanks.  
  
**Cindy5: **Totally agree. Thanks and good luck on your writing.  
  
**Alfiriel Fuinil: **Thank you so much. Updating as fast as possible.  
  
**insanechildfanfic: **Thanks.  
  
**Rubia*Ryusui: **Here you go, I've already got a couple pages done for the next chapter, so enjoy.  
  
*Only six more. Sighs in relief. 1:35 am. Then I can post, hopefully Fanfiction will be nice and work for me. Prays silently.*  
  
**Crissy:** Ron needs alot of work before he'll change his attitude. The twins are more reasonable, to me anyway.  
  
**Amber Katoni Riddle-Snape: **Compliance. Do enjoy.  
  
**mick: **Glad you agree. I hope you like my Ron bashing.  
  
**ApatheticKitten: **Hope you enjoy. Where do you want Hermione resorted in?  
  
**DaBear: **Well, I know where you vote will be in Herms resorting. Glad you like it.   
  
*They like me. They really like me. um Sorry. I really need sleep. Looks up and down. YES. Only one more review to respond to. Thank you thank you thank you.*  
  
**oracale: **Nope, now yes later no. Congrats we're only the same wave length.  
  
*Victory dance. I finished.*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ah I do believe that was everyone, if I missed anyone thank you for your review and sorry I didn't answer you individually. Until next chapter which will be hopefully not a long time from now do to school. Please do not give up on the story.  
  
I haven't. It will continue when time is available.


	10. Chapter Nine

(A/N Thank you readers and reviewers, especially reviewers. This would have been up Friday but an a couple exams and sudden illness deterred my plans. This chapter is dedicated to those reviewers who have placed me on their favorite author list. Thank you! Baby Sphinx , pablo5280, Cindy5, Carya, dracoqueen456, sk8er-gal90, Draclor, Arctic Wolf2, Lily Itriwi formerly fire-bird, I)ark/-)ngel, TheFirstOne, Kopi Maverickgean, Silver Guardian, Ruskbyte, x wolfpup x, Phoenix Lumen, FoXy/LiGhT/wRiTeR, Clover*Viper24, athenakitty, renoldo9, Slim Shady, lmill123, Drakhar, Salazar Slytherin3, Zaxxon, shadowseeker1, ice-baby-bubbles, Silver Americana, and last but not least JoFarries. So hope you enjoy and on with the story.)  
  
ºphoenixoniaº**  
~**parseltongue~  
thoughts, telepathy'  
words spoken out loud  
**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed. Sulfur, Blaze, Flame, Flare, Edna, Arianna, and other OC characters are my own.  
  
**Author: Shadow  
  
Title: A Different Harry, Year One  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
**  
**********************************************************  
  
_With the room finished the trio sat down to plan their Halloween prank. They had to be careful, they only had two more weeks before the holiday celebration._  
  
**********************************************************   
  
Excited chatter bubbled about the ancient castle. The Great Hall was in the process of being decked out. Large orange pumpkins were being scraped of their gooey guts and morphed into funny and scary faces.  
  
Squeaks from fleeing bats and haunted screams and laughter from practicing ghosts were among a few of the sounds roaming the corridors.  
  
Halloween was upon the young witches and wizards at **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**  
  
The cheerful students were filled with energy and anticipation for the nights events. There was only one problem.  
  
They still had classes.  
  
One red head boy was highly upset about this unholy unjustified requirement. His frustrations were further strengthened when his poor communication skills brought him pure embarrassment by his peers.  
  
The reason for his anger and humiliation.  
  
  
  
**Hermione Granger**  
  
  
  
A spell.  
  
  
  
A levitating spell.  
  
  
  
_Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
  
_She had floated the feather.  
  
  
He hadn't.  
  
  
His temper peaked and Ron rounded on his fellow house mate. You are not so smart, you know. You can't even get friends that aren't slimy worthless snakes. The Sorting Hat was wrong, you don't belong here. You don't belong anywhere. Why don't you just leave, then the rest of us won't have to deal with your pathetic presence. Ron shouted and yelled in the hallway, lacking the eyes of Professors.  
  
Hermione would have been fine had it only been Ron and his two tag along friends. She was used to them.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
It was all of them. Nodding their heads in agreement with that annoying, irritating, prejudice arse.  
  
Tears prickled at the corners of Hermione's eyes. She bolted. Up the staircase, down a corridor, through a hidden passage Harry had shown her, then down a staircase and into the nearest girl's bathroom.  
  
She slammed the stall door closed and collapsed down on the toilet and wept. Hermione was tired. All the glares, the looks of contempt, hatred. They were draining her resolve. She chanced a glance in the mirror to see herself.  
  
The mirror image of Hermione starring back looked resigned, broken. Her hair had come out of her braid partially, flying in every direction. Several strands were hanging over her eyes. Streaks of fresh tears still flowing trickled down Hermione's soft white face. The pale skin tone was flushed in a soft pink tint, which deepened in shade as she sat.  
  
Her anger broke through, causing the delicate features to twist in a image of hate and loathing. Wesley had done this to. Had humiliated her. Had caused her to cry.  
  
The main door to the girls bathroom opened. Two sets of footsteps shuffled in. One barely sounding only the heighten acoustics in the enclosed bathroom gave away their owner. The other pair were steady, a soft click could be heard with each step; that particular owner must of had a type of metal tipped shoes or was wearing heels. Hermione tensed. It would not surprise her if Wesley had sent others to continue tormenting her.  
  
Said a voice.  
  
She knew that voice. Harry.' Hermione thought but couldn't bring herself to speak. Not yet.  
  
Are you in here? Another voice asked.  
  
Hermione knew that one too. Draco.'   
  
The brown haired, brown eyed girl opened the stall door an faced her two friends. Tear streaks were still visible down her cheeks. Her eyes had become puffy and red. Hermione's knees wobbled beneath her, she could barely hold her own weight.  
  
Harry gathered her in his arms and pulled her down on the floor, setting her in his lap. Shh. It's alright. You're safe. We're here. Harry spoke softly as he rocked Hermione back and forth in his comforting arms.  
  
Draco sat down next to her. He draped his arms around Hermione as well. They held her, nestled between them. Calming, protective, and safe.  
  
Hermione's sniffles receded. She muttered into Harry's shoulder.  
  
Nothing to be sorry for. Now tell us what happened. Draco ordered her gently, brushing the errant locks out of her eyes.  
  
Ron, he was messing up a spell. Professor Flitwick had paired us together. I corrected him. He got upset. Then he started saying all those things he's been telling me all along. Only this time. The rest of them agreed. Nodding along like puppets. I couldn't take it. I came here. She spoke so quietly Draco had to strain to hear her.  
  
Harry could barely hear her as well, even with her face being so close to his ear. How did you know I was here? She asked, her voice marginally stronger.  
  
Blaise saw you as you darted up on of the staircases. She informed to two of us as we were heading to meet you at our room. Sorry, it took us so long to find you. If not for the paintings, it would have taken longer. Harry said.  
  
Well then I'm glad they will be attaining a few new accessories tomorrow. Hermione grinned weakly.  
  
Yes, how much they will enjoy tomorrow. Professor Snape will have a field day taking points at breakfast. Harry said.  
  
They chuckled. As they sat in a quiet silence, merely enjoying each other's company.  
  
Draco broke the silence. What's that smell? He asked his aristocrat nose wrinkled up in revulsion.  
  
I ahhhhhh! Hermione screamed. In the door way stood a troll.  
  
Carrying a club.  
  
Looking at them with great interest.  
  
Uh oh!' was the cumulative thought.  
  
The three first year students looked at one another. A silent decision passed between the trio.  
  
They turned as a unit, rising from the floor. Wands extended, pointed at the massive bulk of ignorance.  
  
They billowed, three voices spoken at the same time.  
  
**_  
  
_**The troll looked confused. Starred dumbly at the wall as the red curse struck him.  
  
Then closed it's eyes. Tipped backward and ......  
  
THUNK!!  
  
Feel down, clearly knocked out.  
  
Hermione began, as the echoes of loud footsteps sounded down the hall, coming in their direction.  
  
that was. Draco continue. Professor McGonagall looked down at them, lips pressed tightly together.  
  
Harry finished. Professor Snape bent down to analyze the status of the troll current condition. Quriell whimpered and leaned against a wall, slowly sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor.  
  
Harry ever curious asked the professors, mainly Snape, What's with the troll?  
  
Mr. Potter you were told to return to your dormitories. Why aren't you there? McGonagall snapped.  
  
That's news to me. We've been here for the past half hour. Draco drawled.  
  
And why Mr. Malfoy would you be in a girls bathroom instead of at the Great Hall for the Halloween feast? Professor McGonagall asked, her arms folded across her chest, one foot tapping impatiently on the cold stone floor.  
  
Draco and myself, Harry intervened, were on our way to the Great Hall when Blaise informed us of Hermione being upset. Instead of attending the feast, we came to comfort our friend. Something none of her Gryffindor house mates wouldn't do, seeing as they were responsible for her being in such a state. Harry stated.  
  
As Harry had started his answer, Professor Snape had stood up and came closer to the three students. Multiple stupefies? He asked jerking his head in the direction of the prone troll.  
  
Yes. Three. Hermione agreed.  
  
Twenty points to each of you. Professor Snape declared. Now, I suggest the three of you return to your commons. The feast has continued there. The Potions Professor instructed.   
  
McGonagall had gone in a short shock at seeing her colleague award anyone in her house points. She was considering pinching herself to see if she was dreaming or if she was truly awake. Deciding against it, the strict Transfiguration teacher regained her composure.  
  
The three students made their leave. The boys escorted Hermione to the Gryffindor entrance, saying a short hello to the fat lady. They then headed to the dungeons and to their own commons.  
  
Filled with anticipation, the trio couldn't wait for their prank to activate for all to enjoy. (Well all but the Gryffindors anyway.)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Long before breakfast was to begin, the trio met in their secret base room, going over some last minute touches.  
  
Harry had taken out a mail order form to purchase a few dozen hidden wizard cameras. They were time to snap a picture twice every second. Wizarding cameras unlike muggle cameras allowed more shots. A hundred magical photos to twenty five muggle. They were planning on taking pictures at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Between classes they would need to reload the cameras, without anyone knowing (of course).  
  
To begin, Harry had a remote control push start button. Providing the trio with better pictures, they added a charm on the Gryffindor entrance. It would not open until fifteen minutes into breakfast when the remainder of the school had already arrived and were eating.   
  
The lock had been Draco's idea. Hermione had cast the charm after she left the Gryffindor tower that morning.  
  
The final stage of the prank required an assistance.  
  
A dead assistance.  
  
PEEVES.  
  
Peeves had attempted to attack them. They Bloody Baron, thankfully, had managed to restrain the poltergeist long enough for Peeves to hear the magic words.  
  
Prank.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mess.  
  
  
  
  
  
Supplies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Revenge.  
  
  
  
  
The poltergeist was in. He only had one requirement.  
  
Any extra's remaining, the poltergeist was allowed to use on Filch and Mrs. Norris. The trio agreed immediately. Filch had been following them closely ever since they _accidentally_ opened the locked door on the forbidden third floor corridor.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
_(flash back)  
  
Harry had been trailing Quirrell. Hermione and Draco had invited themselves. Quirrell had opened the door with a simple . The door was quickly snapped shut after three growls sounded. The teacher had fled the scene.  
  
The trio's curiosity was peaked. They took a look see.  
  
There was a dog.  
  
A dog with three heads.  
  
Six eyes.  
  
More importantly. Three sets of teeth.  
  
Curiosity satisfied. They jerked the door shut and locked it with every locking charm the three new between them.  
  
It would take more than a simple to open now.  
  
(end flash back)  
  
_**********************************************************  
  
The Great Hall was packed with excited students milling about, talking loudly on what had happened the day before with the troll. Tossing ideas back and forth on how it got in and who might have done it.  
  
There was one thing off. The teachers had noticed. So had the Slytherins.  
  
The Gryffindor table was empty.  
  
Professor McGonagall rose from her sat intent on tracking down her house. She didn't get far from the head table when ....  
  
The Great Hall doors opened.  
  
The loud racket resounding the hall immediately silenced. No one dared to make a sound.  
  
The Gryffindor students shuffled to their table and sat down. No one moved. No one ate. No one dared breath heavily.  
  
Snape's mouth twitched. No one noticed apart from the Headmaster and the trio. Everyone else was starring fixated at the table tops.  
  
The Potions Master cleared his throat. The Gryffindors drew in a shaky last breath.  
  
They were doomed.  
  
Each and every Gryffindor apart from Hermione now bore Snape's hooked nose. Their hair had been drenched in grease which would not be removed no matter how many time you washed it.  
  
Together they wore black robes with snakes moving about on the cuffs. On the back, in glowing Slytherin green were the words, Snape's my hero.' and I want to be a Snape.' Between the messages was a drawling of a steaming cauldron, which was charmed to look real.  
  
Professor Snape opened his mouth but was interrupted by the Headmaster rising from his seat.  
  
10 points will be removed from Gryffindor. The Gryffindors let out their breaths. But the Headmaster wasn't finished. each. All of you will be serving detention with either Mr. Filch or Professor Snape.  
  
The Gryffindor table paled, nearing a ghostly translucent skin tone. Snape was pleased. Even if Gryffindor got a decent Seeker their was no possible way for them to win the house cup.  
  
The lion house had just broke even in points yesterday, only to be negative 512 the next day. (A/N I'm assuming there is about eight students per year level.)  
  
The Slytherins showed their appreciation, by thanking the Gryffs for honoring their Head of House. Satisfied smirks were vivid throughout the day. It was about time the Gryffindors paid for their constant insults.  
  
What the Gryffindor students were unaware about was that it wasn't over. There was a mischief seeking poltergeist out to get them.  
  
Peeves was stocked up in paint filled eggs, dung bombs, fireworks, tomatoes, and some strange purple goop that dyed anything it touched. The goop was the product of Neville Longbottom's latest failed potion.  
  
It was an historical class, Neville had ruined the potion but he had not destroyed nor melted his cauldron. After class the trio had remained with permission from Professor Snape to work on some of their projects.  
  
When Professor Snape went to move the purple substance part of the solution had come in contact with his work robe, staining it purple.   
  
Together the trio working along side Professor Snape were able to recreate the mysterious goop. It required six failed attempts before they were successful.   
  
After testing the substance for any other side affects and finding none the trio led by Harry informed Professor Snape of their Halloween plans.  
  
Snape had recommended them to use the goop as well as told them to seek a partnership with Peeves. It seemed as if the Potion Master had experience with the cheeky poltergeist.  
  
Throughout the first day of November, Peeves would randomly appear in the halls an _attack_ the Gryffindor students. Ron, Seamus, and Dean appeared to be taking the brunt of the attacks.  
  
The Gryffindors were quite a sight by the end of the day, their bodies resembled a clown wig. Drips of egg yolk trailed down their hair and on their robes. Splotches of splatted paint clung to the dark material. The goop flowed down from where it first impacted, staining the robes and anything it touched. A cloud of l'eau de dung bombs surrounded them like small flies swarm in summer heat. Multi colored foot prints, egg shells, and the remains of dung bombs littered the classrooms and hallways. Only the dungeons remained unaffected, except when already attacked students left bits of their accessories behind. Not even Peeves would tempt to offend the Bloody Baron's domain.  
  
As the students trudged into the Great Hall, the trio had decided to take pity on the lion house. (After the picture show anyway). When the Gryffindors sat down (the bench had been charmed with the counter curses as well as cleaning charms) their clothing returned to normal. With Harry's permeant wand magic repellent, no one could cast those specific spells even it they knew them until Harry removed the wandless charms. Most of the lions breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
There were five exception. Ron Weasley (The Weasel), Seamus Finnigan (The Leprechaun), Dean Thomas (The Penguin), courtesy of a failed hex by Seamus. And George and Fred Weasley (The Terror Twins) or just Gred and Forge.  
  
The Weasel, Leprechaun, and Penguin made up what the trio and most the Slytherins deemed the P.E.S.T. Prejudice Expressing Stereotypes Trinity. The P.E.S.T. observed the Great Hall, glowering at anyone who was showing signs of amusement. They wanted revenge.  
  
The Twins, however did not. They wanted an alliance. Whoever their prankers were, they were good. Precise, sneaky, and undetected.  
  
Bribing Peeve's with a large supply of dung bombs, they learned the names of the pranksters. Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger.  
  
First years.  
  
They were being over taken by first years.  
  
Then again the three were at the top of their class. They worked well with each other. And their ideas were brilliant.  
  
Addressing a note to The Pranksters in the Shadows c/o Hermione Granger, the twins waited for a response.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The first week of November began in earnest. Just under two dozen students were out on the grounds. Twenty sticks were lying next to each in two rows. Or more correctly brooms.  
  
Welcome to your first flying lesson. My name is Madame Hooch. Usually, you would have already started your training. However due to circumstances not within my control, the Headmaster had requested the classes to be delayed until now. Madam Hooch informed her unnaturally large yellow eyes took in the surrounding details. Measuring up the students and making assumptions of their possible skill levels, she peered at them.  
  
Now, then. Flying is a very important form for travel. Although the options of floo travel and apparition are available there are many who prefer to travel by broom instead. Considering none of you are within the age of requirement for apparition, you would be beneficial to learn how to fly. She lectured.  
  
Alright. All of you line up next to your broom. Hold your hand out and say Up.' If done correctly the broom with jump up into your hand. Hooch stated, a gleam in her eye at the prospect of riding a broom.  
  
Was shouted, spoken, stuttered, and whined. Four brooms rose up. Two immediately. (Harry and Draco.) One slowly but successfully. (Blaise). The other rose three inches then wavered and dropped back on the ground. (Ron).  
  
Hermione was agitated. The broom wouldn't move.   
  
She held out her hand.  
  
She said the correct word.  
  
And it didn't work.  
  
She wanted to scream in frustration. She read the book, loaned from Harry, _Quidditch Through the Ages._ She did exactly as was instructed and yet, nothing.  
  
Harry who was across from her, walked over to Hermione broom in hand. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. Calm down. Your too tense. Close your eyes. Feel the magic within you. Feel the magic within the broom. Now, command it to do as you will. Harry spoke in a calm quiet voice.  
  
Hermione took a deep breathe and relaxed, do as she was told. The broom rocketed up ito her hand.   
  
Harry and Draco smiled at her. Madam Hooch had witnessed the exchange. Ten points to Slytherin for your help Mr. Potter. I'm proud to see some of the old rivalries being put aside. They were to petty for my taking. She said before darting off to help another student correct their form.  
  
Once all the students had gotten a percentage of control over their brooms to get them to rise high enough to grab them, they awaited further instructions from the flying instructor.  
  
Now when I blow my whistle kick off lightly, hover for a few moments then touch back down. Madam Hooch was about to blow the whistle which hung from her neck, when a pudgy Gryffindor panicked and accidentally kicked off (hard).  
  
He rose high up in the air, clutching his broom with all his might, unknowing pointing the broom further upward.  
  
Hermione gasped and jolted over to Harry and Draco. Do something. He's going to get hurt. She pleaded. Neville was the only house mate of hers that hadn't insulted or bullied her. Even considering that it was because he was to scared too, didn't matter. He hadn't. For which she was grateful.  
  
Madam Hooch continued ot yell at the boy to come down (this instant). But Neville was long since petrified, he rigidly laid on the old broom, eye tightly clenched shut in fear that he might look down.  
  
Neville was coming increasingly close to the castle walls. Suddenly his broom lerched and he crashed in to the castle's side.   
  
Harry was already in motion. He mounted his broom and soared up into the air.  
  
Neville was dropping quickly. The momentum from falling from such a height was increasing. Harry zipped up and then down, grabbing hold of Neville around his middle and hoisting him up onto the broom with him.  
  
Harry slowly descended, allowing Neville to gain his bearings before they dismounted.  
  
Potter. That was amazing. I haven't seen someone fly like that since Charley Weasley played here. I'll be having a talk with Professor Snape. There might be a place for you on the Slytherin Quidditch team, if I'm not mistaken. Madam Hooch informed.  
  
Oh. Before I forget, thirty points to Slytherin. Now, back to the lesson. With a blow of her whistle class resumed.  
  
Throughout class the pink blush adoring a student increased. After Potter received points twice, his face was blazing red in jealousy. How come no one can see what a traitor the boy is. He's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake.'  
  
Ron Weasley was not happy.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
After flying class was lunch, afternoon classes had been canceled for an unknown reason. The students didn't mind, they were determined to enjoy the long weekend kicking off early.  
  
The Slytherin trio as most teachers had name them (totally neglecting the fact Hermione was in Gryffindor) regrouped in their secret room. The reason for that day's get together concerned an interesting document.  
  
A letter.  
  
A letter addressed to The Pranksters in the Shadows.  
  
Hermione had received it at breakfast. This was the first they were together without other witnesses. They each cast spells on letter, looking for any hidden hexes, curses, or jinxes of any kind.  
  
There were none.  
  
Cautiously peeling open the envelope, Hermione read the letter out loud for her coconspirators.  
  
_To our fellow pranksters,  
  
We were most surprised. Very surprised. To learn. Of your identities. Shy, studious, lover of rules Hermione Granger. Then pompous, muggle hater pureblood Draco Malfoy. And of course the Boy-Who-Lived savior, of wizarding world. Harry Potter.  
  
You must be wondering why we are writing to you.  
  
But of course. We Gred and Forge wish to unite in the glory of pranks. Such wonderful things pranks. We were very impressed with you pranking abilities. And how did you return our own?  
  
However if a truce cannot be done. We wish to have a war. A prank war. To see who are the champion pranksters. Us of course. Whoever yields defeat first looses. The wining group gets to decide whether a truce can be established or not.  
  
May the best team us win.  
  
George and Fred Weasley  
  
_So what do you two think? Hermione asked stretching out on a bean bag chair and pillows that had been recently added.   
  
It would be fun. Harry said as he scratched Sulfur's head. But I'm not to keen with such a quick alliance. The twins are siblings to one of the P.E.S.T.  
  
This might just be a spy mission to learn our tricks and to get a heads up to avoid one of our pranks. Draco spoke distantly, as his mind raced over the possible scenarios.  
  
So, the prank war. We will observe them and their reactions throughout the war then will decide if we can pair up on some projects. Hermione reviewed.  
  
No mentioning of our room, our goals of becoming animagus, or any of my powers. Not until we know if they are truly trustworthy. Harry conversed.  
  
Alright back to pranks, began Draco, wanting to leave the serious discussion for mischief, who are we going to prank. All the Gryffindors is becoming predictable.  
  
The P.E.S.T. Stated Hermione firmly.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry added, he had a bad run in with the brat the first week of school. Justin kept shrieking in fear at the sight of Harry, yelling that Harry was evil. Originally Harry found it a great source of amusement, now it was becoming irritating.  
  
The twins, if we're doing the war. We'll have to do something for them. Draco wrote as he borrowed one of Harry's notebooks. The blonde pureblood had seen the advantage of taking notes in the spiral notebooks. Now, he could actually _find_ and _use_ his not for each class. Dealing with all those separate pieces of parchment was confusing and nerve racking. It got so aggravating trying to find the correct parchment for the right class to help on a certain type of assignment.  
  
Filch and Mrs. Norris. Hermione said. What is his problem anyway? And how come he never uses magic? Hermione asked.  
  
He could be a squib. It would explain why he doesn't like magic. Draco suggested.  
  
Harry tilted his head in agreement. Now that your said that. He doesn't have a wand. Just a lantern and that cat.  
  
So being a caretaker in a school filled with kids studying magic when you yourself don't. I can see why he so annoyed. But I still say we prank him. He's been following us around and popping out of no where to try and give us detentions. Hermione said decided.  
  
Professor Quirrell. Draco suggested. The other two added their agreement immediately.  
  
We need a Ravenclaw victim. Harry said. The twins will be attacking us and the rest of our house. There needs to be someone form each house. The teachers will be less likely to track us down if we broaden the pranking range.  
  
Good idea. How about just some random targets. It will make it nearly impossible for teachers to find a theme. Hermione spoke up, bouncing in happiness at the idea.  
  
Brilliant. We can write down the names of everyone at Hogwarts. Mix them up. Then draw out around six or seven candidates to be pranked along with the mandatory list. Draco was smirking evilly.  
  
Since that's settled, when are we going to put the prank albums together? I know Professor Snape would like one. Harry asked.  
  
The first set of pictures are done. So we can begin at anytime. The other sets will be finished in a couple hours. They still need time to soak in the animation solution. We will also need to buy photo albums, one for each of us, Professor Snape, and one for the school itself.  
  
In that case we would need the never ending kind. Draco added. They're more expensive, but they're charmed with protection spells and long lasting spells. A new blank page will appear as soon as the last one is filled.  
  
I take it Hermione that the copy for Hogwarts will be donated after our graduation. Harry said.  
  
Hermione smiled. That way our work will be remembered and hopefully future students will follow in our footsteps. She grinned, Hermione's bushy hair falling over her face, drawling a mischievous air about the Gryffindor.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A strong knock resounded against the solid wood door, alerting the hunched figure seated at a grand desk of the arrival of a visitor.  
  
Come in. The black clad man called out, not looking up from the pile of essays before him.  
  
The door opens. A boy walked in, his hair was strewn about as if he had just been running or possibly flying. His green eyes were bright and took in the various jars of this and that. Identifying some, others not.  
  
Harry waited patiently for the Potions Master to acknowledge him. The first year Slytherin was reading some of the titles of books that were sorted in a large bookcase behind the dark haired professor. Harry had just skimmed over a copy of _Most Potent Potions_ when he felt the obsidian eyes boring into him.  
  
Their eyes met. Professor Snape had set aside his red ink and quill. The last essay looked as if it went through a battlefield, obviously without looking at the final grade, Harry knew whoever had lost the battle. Red ink was scrawled in the margins, whole paragraphs were slashed out, incomplete ideas and run ons were picked apart and slayed with belittling remarks.  
  
Snape stared searchingly at his student. I've had an interesting conversation with Madam Hooch today. She was practically bouncing with happiness. Apparently a student is quite the natural at flying. Snape paused to see Harry's expression.  
  
A small smile tugged at the raven haired boys lips. He didn't speak. He didn't expect his Head of House wanted a verbal response.  
  
Now, the current Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs is ineligible to play due to his academic standings. The team captain, Marcus Flint, has been informed of the events in your flying class. You are expected to attend Quidditch practice tonight after dinner on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. The Headmaster has already granted permission for you to play as well as an allowance to keep a broom regardless of the first year rule. Therefore, I expect you to bring your Nimbus 2000 to practice tonight. Snape smirked.  
  
How did you ...? Harry asked surprised.  
  
Know. The owner of **Quality Quidditch Supplies** is a friend of mine. He informed me of the boy who bought the new broom. When he gave me the description, I knew it was you and Draco. So, where, may I ask is your broom? The house elves inform the Headmaster and the respective Head of House of any first year students smuggling in brooms. You weren't on the list. Severus asked.  
  
It's shrunk and disguised as a package of chocolate frogs. Harry shrugged. Draco, when he first saw me fly, figured I'd be on the team and told me to bring it. And I did.  
  
Just make sure you win. Slytherin has held the Quidditch Cup for the past seven years, I'm not willing to let go of it Seeing Minerva unable to meet my eye after Slytherin receives the Cup is one of my favorite days of the year. Severus said, a slight wistfulness entered hi voice.  
  
Understood Professor Snape. Harry spoke. Loosing is not an option.  
  
The Potions Master nodded and waved dismissively at Harry. Go to dinner. Snape said, then smirked wickedly. You'll need the added energy.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Draco was settled in the Slytherin common room, his quill scratching across a three foot parchment on the merits and advantages of turning a ruler into a rope.  
  
Harry limped into the commons following the raucous group otherwise known as the Slytherin Quidditch team. The wizarding world's savior collapsed bonelessly onto one of the couches across from his blond friend. He groaned, twisting his shoulder one way. Draco flinched in sympathy when he heard the painful snap. Harry said lightly with some humor. Remind me to hex Flint sometime.  
  
What happened? Draco asked, interested. The Transfiguration assignment had grown boring. The trio had long since proceeded through the next six chapters. Hermione and Draco were learning about turning larger objects into smaller and vice versa. Harry was coaching them and learning how to do it with his wand and incantation rather then wandlessly.  
  
Well, it started out okay. Flint and the rest of the team threw golf balls in every direction for me to catch. After catching all fifty, Flint decided to increase the challenge. Harry said bitterly.  
  
What? What happened? Draco anxiously asked. The blond could hardly contain his impatience.  
  
Harry spat out the name, thought that the Seeker having to catch the golf balls while two bludgers were circling without any aide of Beaters was a brilliant idea. Harry ran a hand through his raven hair, which was wind blown and sweat dampened.  
  
It was easy to avoid the bludgers when I could see them, but when the sky turned black I had a dozen balls still remaining. The bludgers masked in the surrounding darkness was even harder to avoid when Flint had me switch from the Nimbus 2000 to one of the schools old Shooting Stars. He didn't want anything to happen to the broom. Harry sighed. Four times those demons balls tried to take my head off. I barely managed to avoid the deadly stalkers. They emit a low buzzing/ wiz sound as they move.  
  
Harry drew out a half empty bottle of water from his gym bag. He took refreshing, rejuvenating sip of the clear liquid. I managed to avoid the bludgers and catch all the balls. The bludgers however weren't informed that when the golf balls are gone, they stop. I dodged the one, but not the other. Before the Beaters caught the blasted things and locked them up.  
  
As to the other bludger, the school now has one less broom and me. I've got a bludger size bruise on my thigh. Said the youngest player in a century.  
  
Shouldn't you go see Madame Pompfrey to get that looked at? Draco inquired.  
  
Nah. We've got that mild healing potion made for bruises in the dorm from three weeks back remember. I'll just take a dose, then a shower and turn in. Harry said standing slowly and shifting his weight to accommodate the pain.  
  
What about your Transfiguration assignment? The Malfoy Heir called after him.  
  
I did it two days ago when you and Herm were doing some practical work. I think it was when the two of you were changing some of the remaining student chairs into butter knives. Harry made his way to his dorm as he had said he would do.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hunched closely in a room filled with reds and gold's, two nearly identical boys were holding a still closed envelope.  
  
After continuous bickering and hesitation, one of the twins, Fred (or was it George) ripped the letter open.  
  
_Gred and Forge,  
  
For now, we accept the terms of the Prank War. An alliance now in unacceptable. We don't know you. You don't know us. Until we do, let the war commence.  
  
As long as your not like you brother Ron and his friends, an alliance is more than possible in the future.  
  
In regards of how we turned the tables on you with your prank. We do hope you know a simple switching spell.  
  
The Prank War will start the day following the Gryffindor / Slytherin Quidditch game. No pranks resulting with the intention to cause pain are allowed. Keep it clean and so will we.  
  
No pranks resulting in the inability to complete classes are allowed. For example, no blinding, loss of hearing, crippling, etc. Quidditch matches and the day before are to be prank free.  
  
If there are any additional rules you would like to add. Do tell. Agreement on the terms of both sides must be in place before we will begin the prank war.  
  
Pranks are meant to be fun and enjoyed. Not feared or painful.  
  
We await your response,  
  
The Pranksters in the Shadows  
  
_Had any witnesses been present, they would have surely cringed in fear form the mischievous faces gracing the twins features. Fred and George's eyes were lit up and had the Headmaster's patentedtwinkle. Accompanying the twinkle ws the well feared Slytherin smirk.  
  
Two weeks.  
  
Two weeks until the Gryffindor / Slytherin Quidditch match.  
  
Two weeks until the Prank War.  
  
Two weeks . . . . .   
  
to plan.  
  
(to be continued).  
  
**********************************************************  
  
(A/N Most my reviewers are leaning toward Slytherin Hermione, hmm. Myself I was going for Ravenclaw. I'll take a final count at the end of this story and make my decision for the second year. Just keep your votes coming. Next chapter: **Quidditch and dun dun Prank War. **If there are any pranks you would like done or any specific person pranked tell me and I'll add it in.)  
**  
Reviews: **(Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)  
  
**athenakitty: **No, yes, yes, yep, maybe, maybe, not telling, possibly, maybe, yep, the last five will remain a mystery. Ravenclaw: 0. Slytherin: 1.   
  
**Jordan: **Ravenclaw: 1. Slytherin: 1. And maybe to both your questions.  
  
**potter-man1: **Thanks for the review and your answer will be revealed later in the story.  
  
**charzy: **So what's your vote.  
  
**Mella deRanged: **Glad you liked it. Yes a muscle shirt, not for muscles. Really in that way I agree with you. I took it from my brother, he used to always wear them when he in middle school.   
  
**DaBear: **Glad you like the room, any items you want me to add to it.**  
  
Slim Shady: **Hermione might but not in the first two-three stories. Tried using soccer as a way for an insult but couldn't think of one. Nor could I find a way where any of the Slytherins would know about his sports obsession. Thanks for the idea though.**  
  
Phoenix Lumen: **Compliance.**  
  
Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L: **Ohh. Sorry for the delays. Annoying classes are getting in the way of my Potter obsession. I like answering reviews, it shows writers really do listen and appreciate them.**  
  
Felis: **Interesting names. What did you think of the one I came up with? I had thought Dean might of been Scottish and was going to name him Haggis but I couldn't find where and why I thought him to be of Scottish origin. Oh well.**  
  
Crissy: **I was alot like Hermione with planning and such when I was little. College has caused me to mellow out alot.**  
  
Stayblue: **Thank you. Any suggestion for the final score of the upcoming Quidditch match.   
  
**MerlinHalliwell: **Nope. Snape knew he bought one, but he didn't know he brought it. And no Draco didn't bring a broom.**  
  
Arctic Wolf2: **Does less than two weeks count as soon?  
  
**Melissa: **Glad you liked the log book. And possibly, do you like those forms to be the trios animagus forms?  
  
**Trash Bazooka: **Criticize away. With the shopping I wanted it to be overly obsessive. But no I don't really shop like that. Harry is not greedy, he does plan to share.  
  
**Rachel A. Prongs: **Thank you. Happy your enjoying reading it.  
  
**keebler-elmo: **Yep the magics advanced for Harry, he can do it wandlessly. The other two: Hermione always been advanced she's a book worm. And Draco has been brought up in a pure blood family, they are more likely to give their children an head start. Couldn't have them at the same level as muggle borns now could they.**  
  
Draconis Aeternus: **Ravenclaw: 2. Slytherin: 1. Not sure on nicknames yet. It will be awhile before they finish their potion and begin the transformation.**  
  
Lunarian: **Final vote unknown? Results remain Ravenclaw: 2. Slytherin: 1.**  
  
hp4all: **Prank war will be coming. Yahhhh! No Remembral, let's just say the trio was not present. The aura thing with Quirrell is merely showing Harry that something not right. Voldemorts ghost form has nearly destroyed Qurriells aura so it only reveals the blackness of Voldemorts evil aura. Understand? Yes, no, some? **  
  
Anja10: **Maybe would you like them to. Yep. Above. Eventually. Thanks for the review.  
  
**IanB: **Thanks.**  
  
happy-evo7: **Yep. Glad you like my work.  
  
**KC: **Hehe I love pranks. Any requests?**  
  
alyanna: **Well thank you.**  
  
smilez: **Ravenclaw: 2. Slytherin: 2. It's a tie. Must keep going.**  
  
Death's Shadow: **Thanks. There's got to be some cliche to everything.**  
  
chibichiri: **Thank you and will do.**  
  
spacecatdet: **Sincerely happy you continued reading then.  
  
**BOB: **Thanks.  
  
**Romm: **Chaos is fun to write.**  
  
blah: **Ahh. Thank you so much. Your praises are making me blush.**  
  
Baby Sphinx: **Thanks and this chapter is dedicated to reviews like you.**  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man: **Am I safe from the Fluffy Periwinkle Bunnies of Doom? I didn't take to long. *kneels* Please don't hurt me. Good your still awake early in the morning. I'm usually am as well.   
  
**I Am A Sly Slytherin: **Love the name. Agreed which house.  
  
**Carya: **How's your story going. I can just see you smirking. *Slytherin smirks appears as I'm typing* Borrow anything that you wish. I like to share. Should I keep the guardian animals as the trios animagus forms?  
  
**Queen-Seta/Remmy-the-Insane: **Soccer not football. What's with the wedding song. Glad you're happy.  
  
**Prd2bAmerican18: **Oh you're back. Good. I like you, Ravenclaw: 2. Slytherin: 3. Slytherin takes the lead.  
  
**Serpent of Light: **Thanks. You're making me blush. Yes, have to love junk food. It's a requirement for me and most the teenage population.  
  
**Ciara: **Thanks for your suggestion. I went with something off the wall. Hope it works out.  
  
**azntgr01: **Great minds think alike. Do you recommend any other stories?**  
  
ER: **Ravenclaw: 2. Slytherin: 4. Slytherin is making a break away.**  
  
Wintersong: **Which element would you prefer I set loose on them? Your fav?**  
  
Angela: **Thanks and updating as order and threatened in some cases.  
  
(Should be 15 more reviews, I feel so loved.)  
  
**Matakishi Hirata-san: **See JerseyPike review on Harry's personality. With the animagus transformation, I making the reason for it taking so long as being the time it took to gather the ingredients for the potion. Since Harry can travel anywhere at anytime, I'm going to be moving up there success rate from 3 to 4 years to around 1 to 2. They won't be turning into animagus just yet. **  
  
Case of the Axe: **Explain the origin of you name, please. And thanks for the review.  
  
**ice-baby-bubbles: **Ravenclaw: 3. Slytherin: 4. Ravenclaws making a come back. Hurrying, writing while teachers are lecturing definitions.**  
  
Old Fawkes: **I have a collection of exams coming up that I'm in no mind to study for. Macro will be on Monday. Ouch. And I thought Monday's couldn't get worse.**  
  
JerseyPike: **Reread the first couple chapters. He used his control over the elements to travel. Harry's personality is a combined form of mine and my two brothers when we were 11. Dan was into weights and fighting, Paul into drawling, cars, healthiness, an me into books, history, facts, and adventure.**  
  
siri-padfoot: **Thanks.**  
  
J.B.: **Thank you. Thank you.**  
  
Star Mage1: **Ravenclaw: 3. Slytherin: 5. Glad you approve.**  
  
Amber Katoni Riddle-Snape: **Ravenclaw: 3. Slytherin: 6. Loved the Thomas train idea. Dean as the little engine that could. Hilarious.**  
  
Cat15: **Here you go. Is this quick enough. I'll try harder to get them out quicker.**  
  
h-k: **Ravenclaw: 3. Slytherin: 7. Thanks for the compliment.**  
  
JoFarries: **Ravenclaw: 3. Slytherin: 8. Glad you enjoyed the pranks. I'm having fun writing them. Any suggestions. Pranks? Victims?**  
  
Blue Dream1: **Glad you like. I wish there really was an ice chest like that in real life.**  
  
Dis: **I'm glad we're seeing eye to eye. The Slytherin are evil are just overdone. Ravenclaw: 4. Slytherin: 8.**  
  
The Fierce Deity, God of War: **That takes along time to write. Thanks for the suggestions.  
  
**Slim5: **Thanks and will do.  
  
  
Final Score at end of Chapter Nine: Ravenclaw: 4. Slytherin: 8.  
  
It is not over until this year is over. So keep voting.


	11. Chapter Ten

(A/N Yeah, I know, I know. (**FINALLY, A NEW CHAPTER**) Sorry for the long delay. Pesky things called life, exams, and illness got in the way. This chapter is dedicated to my mother who turned 47 today, October 15, 2003. Happy Birthday Mom!)  
  
ºphoenixoniaº**  
~**parseltongue~  
thoughts, telepathy'  
words spoken out loud  
**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed. Sulfur, Blaze, Flame, Flare, Edna, Arianna, and other OC characters are my own.  
  
**Author: Shadow  
  
Title: A Different Harry, Year One  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
**  
**********************************************************  
  
_Hunched closely in a room filled with reds and gold's, two nearly identical boys were holding a still closed envelope.  
  
After continuous bickering and hesitation, one of the twins, Fred (or was it George) ripped the letter open.  
  
**Gred and Forge,  
  
For now, we accept the terms of the Prank War. An alliance now in unacceptable. We don't know you. You don't know us. Until we do, let the war commence.  
  
As long as your not like you brother Ron and his friends, an alliance is more than possible in the future.  
  
In regards of how we turned the tables on you with your prank. We do hope you know a simple switching spell.  
  
The Prank War will start the day following the Gryffindor / Slytherin Quidditch game. No pranks resulting with the intention to cause pain are allowed. Keep it clean and so will we.  
  
No pranks resulting in the inability to complete classes are allowed. For example, no blinding, loss of hearing, crippling, etc. Quidditch matches and the day before are to be prank free.  
  
If there are any additional rules you would like to add. Do tell. Agreement on the terms of both sides must be in place before we will begin the prank war.  
  
Pranks are meant to be fun and enjoyed. Not feared or painful.  
  
We await your response,  
  
The Pranksters in the Shadows  
**  
Had any witnesses been present, they would have surely cringed in fear form the mischievous faces gracing the twins features. Fred and George's eyes were lit up and had the Headmaster's patented twinkle. Accompanying the twinkle ws the well feared Slytherin smirk.  
  
Two weeks.  
  
Two weeks until the Gryffindor / Slytherin Quidditch match.  
  
Two weeks until the Prank War.  
  
Two weeks . . . . .   
  
to plan._  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Two armies marched across the field, carrying brooms at their sides as if they were riffles. One red. One green. Seven men each. They're the best of their kind. They're prepped, they're hyped, and they're ready for bloodshed.  
  
I want a nice clean game. The intervening referee says. Mount your brooms. The higher official orders.  
  
As one they do. Mechanical movement. It's almost time. Anticipation flows through the participating members. Those cloaked in green are expressionless, blank stone faces, a menacing gleam in their intense eyes. They are ready.  
  
The red clad army is a little unsure, wary. Perspiration flows down their foreheads. They're hands are clenched tightly into fists around the smooth wood of their mounts. But they are determined. They won't back down. They were Gryffindors and they would not be detered from their goal.  
  
The referee blows the commanding whistle, the war drums have been struck. The battle has begun.  
  
The long wooden box is kicked open, the Bludgers and Snitch are released and off they go. Another whistle blows, the Quaffle is thrown up.  
  
Another voice breaks through the swarm of cheers radiating the pitch. And Flint grabs the Quaffle first, he dodges Bell, ducks a bludger courtesy of Fred Weasley or was that George. Flint shoots, Wood moves to save it. Come on Wood. **NO! **Wood has to jump away to avoid the bludger shot by Bole. Flint scores 10 - 0 Slytherin.  
  
Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle, passes to Bell who throws it to.. Intercepted by the Slytherin Chaser Warrington who passes to Flint. He scores 20 - 0 Slytherin. Three quarters of the stand masses boo loudly stomping their feet roughly in protest. The green and silver attired crowd yelled their support.  
  
No sign of the Snitch so far. Harry Potter, Slytherin's new Seeker is riding the brand new state of the art Nimbus 2000. The best broom on the market today...  
  
The sound was cut off momentarily. A reprimand of Jordan comment on the match, not the broom. McGonagall's voice snapped.  
  
Lee Jordan, third year Gryffindor murmured an non plus, Sorry, Professor. Dancing away from McGonagall's reach. The play by commenting began again. And the snakes steel the Quaffle again. The Weasley twins hit a Bludger each at the Slytherin chaser Montague. They miss. He scores. 30 - 0 Slytherins.  
  
Twenty minutes pass. The green army has clearly taken a commanding lead. The score has advanced to 120 - 10 Slytherin. Johnson has the Quaffle, let's hope she can keep it together to begin a come back. Go Johnson show those snakes. Bletchly, Slytherin Keeper is his with a Bludger in the stomach. Nice aim Fred. Bell scores. 120 - 20 Slytherin. Bletchly, is still in game, shaking off the effects of the hit. Jordan continued, several warnings from McGonagall filled the stadium.  
  
Is that the Snitch? Lee asks excitedly, cutting off the Transfiguration Professor. The stands silence, looking intently at the Seekers. Potter dives, heading fast to the ground. A fourth year, Darien Lewis the new Seeker for Gryffindor follows at a slower pace. Potter darts back up, the Snitch has disappeared once again.  
  
A half hour passes, Slytherin still dominant. The Slytherin Beaters had stepped up their attack. Bole and Derrick were blasting the Bludgers at the Gryffindors, double teaming the chasers. The Weasley twins were too busy protecting their fellow teammates from bodily harm to break up Slytherin advances. The score soared to 250 - 30 Slytherin. The mighty lions were loosing spirit; their pride had taken a major bruising.  
  
Harry was making slow circular passes, looking for the Snitch. Occasionally he would dart down into a sharp dive to break up a Gryffindor play. All of a sudden his broom gave a vicious jerk.  
  
Then another.  
  
The broom wouldn't respond to Harry's commands. It was as if it had a mind of it's own. And it want it's rider off NOW.  
  
Potter seems to have lost control of his broom. I guess the Slytherin were wrong to use a first year. Shows why there's a rule against it. Jordan stated for those few who hadn't already noticed.  
  
The stands had noticed. A silence fell over the field. Confusion and murmurs grew as time passed. Flint signaled his Beaters to take out Wood. Two Bludgers hit the Gryffindor Captain / Keeper, knocking him unconscious and off his broom.   
  
No one was paying attention, eyes fixated on the Boy-Who-Lived dangling on his Nimbus 2000 broom. Flint seized the Quaffle, while sending his team bar his Keeper to circle under Harry. In case the star Seeker plummeted they would catch him. They couldn't loose such a brilliant Seeker this early in the year. They might loose the Quidditch Cup.  
  
260 - 30 Slytherin.  
  
Harry's broom bucked to the right. The raven haired boy held on firmly. Who knew all that time on the uneven bars would be so helpful in Quidditch?' Was the thought that pooped into Harry's mind as he looked down, very far down at the ground below.  
  
270 - 30 Slytherin.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived looked at the broom. A lime green glow emitted from the wood instead of the usual sky blue. He traced the green cord back to its origin.  
  
It was Quriell. Figures. It's always the weak one.' Their eyes locked. Harry glared, his lightning bolt scar burning. Harry's eyes roamed to the speeding orange light that was attempting to stop the other.  
  
A counter curse. But who was casting it?' Harry thought.  
  
Ah. Ha. There. Snape. He was trying to save him.'   
  
290 - 30 Slytherin. Flint was enjoying tossing the Quaffle through the three rings with no resistance.  
  
Harry joined Snape speaking the counter curse. The spell bent harshly then finally wavered and broke. Harry sped away, whispering a protection barrier around him. He saw the Snitch.  
  
300 - 30 Slytherin.  
  
The stands noticed the score. Wood unconscious on the Quidditch field floor. The Gryffindors yelled their protest. Screams of, No. How the? Those cheating snakes! were bellowed on the loud speaker by Jordan.  
  
Harry was flying blindingly fast after the Snitch. Right. Left. Right. Down. Up. Down. Left. He diligently followed the little golden ball.  
  
310 - 30 Slytherin.  
  
Lewis was following, trailing far behind. The new Seeker for Gryffindor was the best the lion house had. He was slow and bad at turns but at least he could stay on the broom. The only one at the try outs that did.  
  
320 - 30 Slytherin.  
  
Harry was nearly there, the gold ball was twitching within a few inches from his reach.  
  
A black shadow was speeding toward Harry, unnoticed by the green eyed boy, who was busy starring purely at the little gold Snitch.  
  
330 - 30 Slytherin.  
  
The youngest Seeker in a century clutched his fingers around the winged menace. Harry smirked, the Slytherins had won. An air of alarm was screamed. Hermione.' Harry turned to see what was the problem. His eyes bulged, he attempted to evade.  
  
Too late.  
  
The Bludger struck his stomach. Harry gasped, reeling to the left. Biting his lip front he the overwhelming pain, Harry glided his broom to the ground.  
  
A crowd had already gathered, waiting for heroes. The army dressed in red and gold trudged off the battlefield, battered and worn, they had lost.  
  
480 - 30 Slytherin. The Slytherins had smashed the Gryffindors. Hermione emerged from the green swirled mob, crushing Harry in a hard hug. Harry hissed in pain.  
  
What's wrong? Hermione demanded, her hands resting on her hips. One look and the Seeker knew she wouldn't back down until she got her answer.  
  
They were soon joined by Draco and Professor Snape. My ribs. Positive they're bruised. One feel like it may be broken too.  
  
Come Mr. Potter. I'll escort you to the hospital wing. The Professor said.  
  
Harry nodded and walked with the Potions Master, after handing his broom and the Snitch over to Draco.  
  
We'll see you in the common room. Draco called after him, cheerfully celebrating with his house mates.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The two Slytherins made there way slowly up to the school and in. Once they were alone in a hallway, heading in the shortest direction to Madam Pomfrey and the hospital wing, Harry spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.  
  
Thank you. He said.  
  
For what? The Professor asked, not used to compliments.  
  
For saving my life. Harry responded, then continued before Snape could deny it. Any idea why Quirrell is trying to kill me?  
  
What makes you believe he is? The Potions Professor questioned.  
  
My scar burns in his presence. I can sometime hear another voice speaking during his classes. Like background whispers. And the curse that was trying to remove me from my broom and subsequently from the land of the living, came from Quirrell. I traced the aura back to him. His aura itself is a whole other story. The young wizard listed.  
  
Harry breathed in heavily, gritting his teeth at the fresh wave of pain flowed through him. His aura is pure black. No aura is black. None. Not of anything that is alive, anyway. There is an impression of what might have been an aura but it's been consumed. It's no longer there. It's as if Quirrell is no longer human or he's being used as a host.  
  
You can see auras? Snape questioned, asking for him to verify. Harry nodded. What does mine tell you? He questioned partially wary.  
  
You're powerful. Marginally more than McGonagall. Less than Dumbledore, but not by much. Most wizards are indeed powerful, they just don't ever recognize the potential. Fewer with you amount and higher though. You also bare the Dark Mark. Harry said.  
  
Snape asked sharply.  
  
The Dark Mark effects a persons aura. A black line surrounds the bearer. The thicker the line the more the person wants or supports the mark. Before you ask yours is as small as a quill line if not smaller. The first time I met you I didn't even notice it. It wasn't until the Sorting Feast when my scar burned and the black line widened that I noticed.  
  
We will discuss this matter later. First, let's get you healed. Snape announced, his voice implying not to argue.  
  
Harry nodded, not in the shape to protest. Snape maneuvered to open the door to the hospital wing, holding it open to allow Harry's entrance. Gesturing for Harry to take a seat at one of the open beds, the Potions Master disappeared to locate the resident mediwitch.  
  
Not long after, were the two by Harry's side. Madam Pomfrey bustled over muttering about the idiotic sport. Some of her comments were about the sanity of the students in playing and the Headmaster in allowing such a dangerous thing.  
  
Now remove your robes and shirt and let me see. Pomfrey ordered.  
  
Harry conceded, moving slowly and carefully as to not to jar the ribs further. Snape aided his student, helping Harry to keep his balance as he moved. Exposing his lean chest, a large bruise was prominent on his right side. It was quickly darkening in shades of blue and purple. The hospital patron prodded Harry's chest. Touching two of Harry's ribs, he hissed in pain. Coming out in parseltongue he said. ~Could you not do that? That hurts.~  
  
Pomfrey jumped scared at the green eyed boy. Harry realizing his mistake, mentally berated himself. Whoops. Could you stop that? Yes. I'm a parselmouth. No. I'm not evil. No. I have not intention to send a snake after you. Any other questions? Harry asked, believing he had answered what the two most likely wanted to know.   
  
Snape eyed him curiously. So that's why you asked if you could have a snake. Harry nodded. Madam Pomfrey drew out her wand, mending the broken ribs. She then applied a cream over the wounded skin to heal the bruise.   
  
The white tinted soft blue cream took affect almost instantly at contact healing the damage. Thank you. Harry said gratefully to the mediwitch, before standing up to retrieve his clothing. Leaving his Quidditch robes off, Harry exited the hospital wing in black slacks and a silver long sleeve sweater.  
  
Snape motioned for Harry to follow him. The Potions Professor lead the first year down into the Dungeons and past the Slytherin common room entrance to a painting that could only be Salazar Slytherin himself. The sly founder was busy creating his beloved potions and had not noticed the two guests.  
  
Severus tapped on the painting but the founder was too enthralled in his work to be distracted. Severus glared at the picture in annoyance. Harry's eyes dances in amusement than shifted to mischief.  
  
~Lord Slytherin will you allow our entrance.~ Harry respectfully hissed.  
  
Slytherin jumped, startled. He fumbled the ingredients he was working with, adding too many beetle eyes and causing the painted potion to bubble over.  
  
~Well, greetings young man. And who might you be?~ Salazar asked, eyeing Harry questioningly.  
  
~Harry Potter. Could we talk another time? I do believe my professor is growing impatient.~ Harry hissed in question.  
  
~Certainly, young Harry.~ Salazar Slytherin agreed, intrigued of the young man that looked so much like himself. Password first Severus.  
  
Snape replied. The image of Slytherin bowed and swept his hands in an invitation. The picture moved aside allowing the two cunning males to enter.  
  
One would think that the Slytherin Head of House chambers to be of silver and green. They would only be half right. A rich deep dark blue carpet engulfed the floor in it's soft thickness. Butter soft black leather couches resided before the grande fireplace. Bookcases that lined the walls, from floor to ceiling were filled with various shapes of books.  
  
A dark cherry stained coffee table lined with silver trim sat between the two leather couches. A similar stained desk with a worn leather recliner sat off to the side. Scrolls of parchment were stacked neatly in two separate piles. Obviously those that have been graded and those that haven't yet.  
  
After summoning a tea set and pouring a cup for each of them. Snape began his civil interrogation. Alright you're a phoenixonia, parselmouth, and elemental. Who knows what?  
  
Hermione, Draco, Madam Pomfrey, and you know I'm a parselmouth. Only you know I'm a phoenixonia and elemental although I was going to have Blaze, Flame, and Flare come visit, when I'm not positive on.  
  
If I were to read your thoughts, what would they tell me? Snape questioned.  
  
That I need to learn Occlumancy to keep you out. And that you are a Legilimens. Harry smirked.  
  
Inclining his head, Snape agreed. Both actually. I was sixteen when my father sold me into enslavement to the Dark Lord. He placed me under Imperius and presented me for the mark. I returned from Christmas break in sixth year with it. Your mother, Lily and I were close friends. It was she who stopped me from ending my life. She convinced me I could use my place for the side of light. As a spy. And I did. It was my information that warned your parents that they were targets.  
  
Why are you telling me this? Harry asked, extremely curious and confused. It wasn't like Slytherins to tell you anything personal.  
  
I don't want you to feel you can't trust me. I loved your mother dearly. She was like a sister I never had. Family. My parents had no love for me. I was merely an heir. A child born in an arranged marriage to strengthen the relations in two old pureblood lines. Severus spoke, his voice was tinged in bitterness.  
  
The Dursley's didn't want me. They thought wizards were freaks. Growing up for the time I was there, I lived in a broom cupboard under the stairs. I had no friends. No one. they consistently informed me that I was a worthless freak. That mum was a slut. Dad an unemployed drunk. And when I finally asked one day where they were, they informed me they died in a car crash. Harry shared, opening up more to the professor. Fawkes was right we are a lot alike.'  
  
Did? Did they ever hurt you? Snape asked calmly, on the outside anyway. Inside, the Potions Professor was simmering in rage. How dare those muggles do that to Lily's son. Worthless muggles.'  
  
No they never hit me. They were more into acting as if I wasn't there or loading me down with chores most twenty year old couldn't do. Harry explained. Meeting Snape's questioning gaze, Harry continued in more detail. When I was two, Petunia set me to work cleaning everything and anything I could crawl into, out of, as high as I could stand, and anything within reach. A year later when she discovered I could read, she had me memorizing cookbooks and having me assist her. By the time I was four I was doing all the cooking and cleaning by myself. It didn't take me much change when I ran away. I knew how to take care of myself. I had been doing it all my life. All I needed were funds and I would be set. Harry stopped.  
  
I see. And how did you come about having your own apartment? Snape asked. Something told him not to ask where Harry had got the money, the boy wasn't ready. I hardly see anyone allowing a five year old boy to live on their own, no matter the extent of their intelligence.  
  
Originally, I didn't. Edna welcomed me into her home, set up my paperwork to begin school. In exchange I helped with some of the expenses and chores. It wasn't until a little over a year ago, she moved out and I got the apartment myself. Harry elaborated.  
  
And the gym? How did that come about? Snape conversationally interrogated. The two Slytherins had become comfortable in each others presence.  
  
I was walking around the neighborhood one day. Too get a feel for the place. I walked in and asked one of the regulars if they could teach me to fight. At first they just blew me off. After all what would you say to a five year old. Never mind, don't answer that. The owner, Joe a retired veteran noticed the commotion and made his way over to us. After a short conversation with him in his office, he agreed to teach me. It began mainly with stretches, running, and pushups. Than Nick Cole, a gymnastic coach at the local high school started teaching me in gymnastics and balance. Steadily over the following years I began weight training, boxing, and several forms of martial arts. When I turned nine they finally allowed me to learn to use blades. Each of the guys had their own background and disciplines and they kind of merged together to form my own. Harry recounted. It was a lot a fun. The guys got closer to each other as well. As they taught me those watching would incorporate some of the skill or learn a counter to get out of it.  
  
Snape nodded, inwardly he was pleased Harry had began opening up to him more as the school year went on. How's Draco and Hermione's training coming along? He asked curious.  
  
Harry chuckled. Draco's still upset about the early morning drills. Hates running but his endurance is building up. Hermione's okay with the times. She's having problems with her coordination in some of the moves, but she has a good memory.  
  
Yes. She's a highly intelligent student. I was surprised to notice her honorary membership to the Slytherin house. Snape replied silently asking for more information.  
  
On the train here, Draco, Hermione, and I had the unfortunate meeting of Ron Weasley. He barged in, insulted Draco, and made a fast exit. Harry supplied. The Weasel and the rest of the house bar Longbottom have been taunting and harassing her.  
  
I see. Naturally, she would rely on her friends support. And with Malfoys influence, the Slytherins house has offered her a sanctuary of sorts. Harry nodded. Now, what are you three planning? Snape leaned forward, resting his chin on his folded hands, prepared to wait out his student.  
  
What makes you think we're up to something? Harry asked, the picture of innocent confusion.  
  
The three of you have been disappearing quite often. Most of your house mates have commented on you increase lack of use of the Slytherin common room. And, Severus paused, to meet Harry's eyes, you've been receiving , along with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, a large selection of packages at breakfast.  
  
A prank war. Harry sighed in defeat.  
  
Snape thought pensively. Against who?  
  
The Weasley twins. The Boy-Who-Lived replied.  
  
The Potions Professor chuckled. It's about time those two got what they dished out. What are the rules of the war, I don't want any of the pranks to interfere with the students classes. The chuckles stopped, Snape was very serious.  
  
The pranks can't impair anyone nor be played with the intention to harm. Wee wanted it to be fun not a spectacle of the current Slytherin / Gryffindor house rivalry. Harry explained.  
  
If you need additional potion ingredients, I'll be more than willing to supply you. I can't have my students loosing. Under one condition though. Snape offered.  
  
And that would be? Harry asked intrigued.  
  
You make the Headmaster wear all black. I can't stand the rainbow colored concoctions of his. Snape said, his obsidian eyes were glowing with glee at the prospect.  
  
Deal. I'll add it to the list for tomorrow. Harry agreed.  
  
The Potion Master questioned.  
  
Yes. The war initiates tomorrow. Draco, Hermione, and I wish to kick it off with a bang. Harry said, a wicked smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
What are your plans? Severus asked, anxious.  
  
Harry wagged a finger at the dark haired professor. Now, now Professor. That would ruin the surprise.  
  
Very well. You should be returning to the commons. No doubt your team mates are still celebrating and your two cohorts are wondering about your delayed appearance. Snape dismissed him.  
  
Goodnight, Professor Snape. Don't be late for any meal tomorrow. Harry called over his shoulder as he disappeared out the portal.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The blank wall slid to the right, covertly allowing the new visitor to enter without notice. A blast of sound hit Harry's ears as he passed the silencing wards.  
  
Off to the side in the back in the far corner were his friends. Harry glided over to them concealing himself in the dungeons shadows. He sat down between his friends, announcing his presence.  
  
~Harry, where have you been?~ Sulfur berated as the beautiful snake slithered from the wall to curl around her masters wrist.  
  
Talking to Professor Snape. Sorry for my lateness.' Harry spoke telepathically, linking Draco and Hermione in on the conversation.  
  
How did it go?' Hermione asked.  
  
He's offered help in the prank war.' Harry said evasively.  
  
What does he want in return?' Draco asked, knowing no Slytherin, most especially not the Head of House, would do something without wanting something for it.  
  
He wants us to turn Dumbledore's clothes black? Harry said out loud, laughing softly.  
  
Are we still allowed to transfigure him into cuddly animal costumes?' Hermione asked some what disappointed.  
  
Yes. We'll just have to limit the costumes to meal time and the goth look to the rest of the day or week. We'll just charm the Headmaster. If he wears suitable colored clothing it won't change, but if he wears one of those girlie frilly objects of terror, they'll turn black.' Draco spoke fiercely to his friends' minds.  
  
Who has the list?' Harry asked.  
  
I do.' Hermione said. What do you need?'  
  
Have we finished with the preparations?' Harry questioned.  
  
No. We still need to charm Professor McGonagall's room. Plus now the Headmaster.' Hermione listed, not even needing to check her notes.  
  
Alright you two work on McGonagall. You've got well at transfiguring objects. Use stones as the base object, they're easy to carry and alter. If Mrs. Norris sees you, kidnap her and use your imagination.' Harry projected. All three were itching to be the one to curse the blasted cat.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
At one in the morning, Draco and Hermione made their exit. A few Slytherins noticed but didn't comment. A half hour past, before Harry took his leave out the door. Fewer house mates noticed his departure. Those that did could hardly suppress their anticipation.  
The blond Slytherin and adopted Gryffindor completed their goal without a hitch. Draco was the lucky winner to hex Mrs. Norris. She remained a live.  
  
Pity.  
  
Harry made his way to the gargoyle to charm the entrance to detect the Headmaster. He wandlessly personalized the spell so it would only affect Dumbledore specifically. Harry waited patiently in a hidden alcove outside the entrance, making sure the halls were clear before emerging from his hiding place. Harry cast the various charms involving the Headmasters new wardrobe.  
  
On his way back to the Slytherin domain he absentmindedly cast silencing and security spells on the paintings, mirrors, and ghosts that crossed his path. I really should look for that map, Dad had made. It would make avoiding people easier.'  
  
It was just after three in the morning when Harry entered the common room. The room was empty except for the lone figure who sat calmly in one of the chairs directly facing the Slytherin entrance.  
  
Professor Snape. Harry greeted. How long ago did the party end? The first year Seeker asked as he stopped before the Potions Master.  
  
Not long ago. Your companions have already returned. Draco asked if Ms. Granger could remain here for the night. After visiting Minerva in her quarters, she gave her permission as well, with a little persuasion of course. Severus said, the fire light making the black orbed eyes flicker and glow. Snape rose from his seat. Do give Mr. Malfoy my gratitude for his improvement of Filch's hellion feline.  
  
Sulfur, who had been sleeping peacefully around Harry's wrist woke. Hissing in contentment, slithered from her current resting place up Harry's arm and around his neck. Settling down once again in her favorite spot. Severus paused in his exit. Your snake is beautiful. The Potions Master slowly inched his hand toward the serpent.  
  
Sulfur raised her head allowing the new human to touch her. Very beautiful. Catching sight to the thin silver / green band circling her skin, Severus' eyes widened. And very deadly. Snape scratched under Sulfur's head once more before withdrawing his hand.  
  
Harry hissed down at the serpent around his neck. Sulfur meet Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor.  
  
Nice to meet you Severus' Sulfur sent looking into the Slytherin Head's eyes. I am Sulfur. Your house speaks highly of you as does my master.'  
  
She's telepathic. Sulfur can understand verbal speech or you could project your thoughts to her. Harry explained.  
  
Hello Sulfur. It's nice to meet you.' Snape tried.  
  
Nicely done human. You're curious of me.' Sulfur said after flicking her tongue out tasting the emotions in the air. I'll tell you what you want but it's late. Another time then. You two need your sleep if you're going to truly enjoy tomorrows events. Sulfur chastised them both.  
  
Yes Sulfur.' Harry said, sheepishly. After bidding the Potions Professor night for the second time that day Harry went down the stairs to his shared dorm with the first year boys.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The next morning it became clear that the Slytherin trio weren't the only ones who were wanting to start the prank war off with a bang.  
  
As the Slytherins made their exit from their commons, they were directly hit with green slime. Fortunately the trio were the first ones out the door. They cast a couple cleaning spells then disabled the twins work.  
  
After their daily run and shower, the trio sat down at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. On their way into the hall they spotted a sulking fur ball named Mrs. Norris, who could pass as a new Weasley. Her fur was dyed a bright glow in the dark gold while her head was colored Weasley red. The red fur stood up in the air much like an afro or a troll doll. Attached to each paw and Mrs. Norris' tail was a bell.  
  
The annoying feline had no way of sneaking up on students now. As long as she wore her new er outfit, students had a chance to avoid her. The trio were chatting amiably while their breakfast appeared before them. Harry rolled his eyes immediately at the sight of the food.  
  
Don't eat the eggs. Harry said. They complied. There weren't many students present yet, only the regular early risers. The two other Slytherins heard Harry and followed his suggestion.  
  
When the Headmaster walked in several gasps were made, informing the trio of their success. Dark billowing black robes adorned the Headmaster. The pure bright white hair and beard of Professor Dumbledore was streaked with black and hunter green, presenting him as a Slytherin mascot.  
  
Sulfur hissed her enjoyment. ~I like it.~ She continued. ~The fluttering butterflies were too tempting.~ Harry chuckled and relayed the message to Hermione and Draco.  
  
The majority of the staff entered the hall. A few stray chuckles and giggles could be heard from them when they took in the Headmaster's appearance. Severus stalked through the door and toward his seat nodding his head in greeting to Dumbledore a pleased smirk on his face, before sitting.  
  
Harry noticed as Snape took his place that the Potion's Masters eggs were charmed as well. Professor?' Harry called.  
  
Severus slight twitch went unnoticed. Sulfur?' He questioned.  
  
No. It's Harry.'  
  
What is it?' Snape asked as he routinely loaded his plate.  
  
Don't eat the eggs, the Weasley's charmed them. To do what, I'm not sure.' Harry informed.  
  
Severus for went the eggs he had been reaching for to select the plate of sausages instead. Thank you, Harry. Filch is most up set about his pet's current predicament.'  
  
It's only just begun. Does the Headmaster's attire pass requirement?' Harry asked, humor could be clearly detected in the thought.  
  
Most definitely.' Snape his a snicker. I could get used to it.'  
  
As the Weasley twins entered the Great Hall they were immediately covered in a brown mist. Once the mist dissipated, their skin was colored blue, their hair white, and their eyes were purple.  
  
Interesting. I have the third year Gryffindors today.' Snape projected. Is Sulfur with you? How far away can she be for us to communicate?'  
  
I'm not sure about how far the range is but Sulfur's not the only telepath.' Harry sent.  
  
You?' Snape projected without much though.  
  
Yes. Draco and Hermione know as well. I told them while I was on the train.' Harry informed.  
  
They broke communication when several members of the Slytherin house turned into yellow bunnies. The charm didn't last long, five minutes later the unfortunate Slytherins were returned to their familiar shape, to the immense amusement of the Great Hall.  
  
Thankfully for the Slytherin trio, the commotion allowed them the perfect distraction to activate their plans.  
  
Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Sean Finnigan, Cho Chang, Professor Quirrell, Filch, Justin Flinch=Flecthedly, Fred & George Weasley, two fourth year Hufflepuffs, one sixth year Ravenclaw, Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley, and Terry Boot all stood and lined up infront of the teachers table.  
  
A bubble gum pink cloud enveloped the line, turning each of the wizards and witches into four year olds. As one they were dressed in matching frilly purple dresses for the girls and small suits for the boys. The twins, now blue, in four year old version with the white hair and purple eyes looked adorably cute in an odd sort of way. Together they joined hands and began to sing.  
  
The child like voices embraced the entire hall.  
  
_The itsy, bitsy spider  
Went up the water spout  
  
_A gathering of small spiders appeared from under the house tables, all headed in one direction.   
  
Ron Weasley, the substitute water spout.  
  
_Down came the ran  
and washed the spider out  
  
_Pales of water appeared above the tiny entertainers. They tipped.  
  
SPLASH!!!!!  
  
_Up came the sun  
and dried out all the rain.  
  
_Large fans materialized on the ends of the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. An intense wind blew knocking some of the shorter singers down.  
  
_And the itsy bitsy spider   
went up the spout again.  
  
_The children stood up and bowed. When they returned skipping to their seats, they regained to their correct size. Every table broke into applause and laughter since the performers retained their costumes.  
  
Ron shrieked at the spiders still crawling on his clothes. Jumping up and down, while smacking his hands randomly at various places on his body. The red head boy was making quite the spectacle of himself. Ron finally darted out the doors and to the Gryffindor boys bathroom to wash of the creepy crawlers.  
  
The students and staff quickly dismissed the days events when they noticed the time. Classes began in ten minutes. After much running about and confusion, the work began.  
  
At lunch all the Hufflepuffs and our favorite Gryffindors were turned into Cornish Pixies. Causing chaos and quite a large mess in the improvised food fight. The pixies flew in formations, creating words and playing charades.  
  
The teachers were becoming very upset. They didn't know who the pranksters were. Usually if something happened, it was easy and rightly so to suspect the the work of the Weasley twins. However, the twins were some of the main victims. A lot of the teachers inwardly were groaning at the prospect of more trouble makers.  
  
Finally that night during dinner the twins retaliated. Having learned that the Slytherin trio could detect tampered with food, Fred and George used the direct approach.  
  
They hexed them.  
  
Hermione, Draco, and Harry suddenly sported cat ears and whiskers. Harry's were black, Hermione's brown, while Draco's were blond. Since the ears blended in with their hair it took awhile before anyone noticed.  
  
Blasie looked up from her plate to ask one of the trio if she could borrow one of their Transfiguration notes. Instead of speaking, she starred wide eye, dumbfounded at Harry.  
  
Feeling someone's gaze, Harry glanced up, meeting Blaise. Harry asked. His cute little cat ears perking up naturally.  
  
Blaise incapable of speech at the moment pointed at his face. Draco and Hermione looked at Harry questionably. Spotting the ears and whiskers, they snickered.  
  
Don't get to amuse. Harry warned with a smirk. I'm not the only one.  
  
Draco's face rapidly switched from amusement to horror. Many of the surrounding Slytherins' were snickering at their fate. Harry shrugged it off, taking advantage of the improved hearing. He picked up one of the twins informing someone of their prank.  
  
Shortly following the twin's confession, Ron Weasley's ruckus laugh bellowed around the room. The annoying redhead gained the attention of the Great Hall for the third time that day.  
  
Mr. Weasley, what may I ask is so funny? Professor McGonagall asked in her usual clipped tone. The Transfiguration teacher was not in a pleasant mood. Someone or a couple someone's had filled her room with yarn balls and transfigured the desks and chairs into scratching posts and cat beds. The former teachers desk turned litter box was the last straw.  
  
Stupidly, considering his was was cleanly on display on the table, he pointed at the Slytherin table where the trio sat. The inhabitants of the hall looked over, quickly stifling their laughter at the whiskers. Few noticed the accompanying ears.  
  
Mr. Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor for hexing your fellow students. And a detention with Mr. Filch. I do not condone such behavior. McGonagall administered.  
  
But I ... Weasley started to protest his innocence but was cut off.  
  
But nothing, Mr. Weasley. The Gryffindor Head spoke curtly before returning to her meal. As an after thought she looked over at the Slytherin table. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy meet me in my office after dinner. I'll remove them.  
  
The conversations ended, the staff and students went back to their meals while Ron sat and fumed, glaring in turn at the Slytherin table, McGonagall and his brothers.  
  
While all the teachers minus Severus remained unaware of the true occupants, they were all clear on one thing. A prank war had begun.  
  
And no one was safe.  
  
Without hurry, Hermione, Draco, and Harry walked to Professor McGonagall's room. As they did Harry reflected back to a conversation they had during dinner.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
_(Flashback)  
  
Hermione, what are you reading? Draco asked knowingly. The brown haired girl was hard put to stop reading once she started.  
  
I found this book i the library. It's call, So You're Not A Muggle! by Dana Mags. It explains some differences between muggles and wizards. Well besides the obvious magic anyway.  
  
Like what? Harry asked, interested in reading the book as well.  
  
Well witches and wizards live longer than muggles, so we age more slowly, retain more information, use a larger proportion of our brains. Though the last point could be disputed in some cases. Hermione spoke passionately. The brown haired girl had lost a portion of her bossy lecture tone when explaining facts, she was now more of a conversational supervisor.  
  
What precisely does it say about memories? Harry asked considering his vivid memories of his short past with his parents.  
  
Here let me find the page. She flipped through a few pages before locating the correct paragraphs.  
  
**Due to witches and wizards living a longer life span, their minds and bodies are more advanced than that of muggles.  
  
A magical person will no doubt use more parts of their brain during their longer lives. The human brain of a magical gifted person is more apt to recall and storage information. The also on average use twenty five percent more of their brains then muggles do. For example, a magical child can retain memories form a young age through adulthood, where as a muggle child could not.  
  
The same condition applies to a magical persons physical body. The magic itself helps strengthen the body, providing the witch / wizard extra protection should harm be had. For example, it will take longer for a magical person to die from starvation or dehydration than a muggle. The witch / wizard has the added advantage of his / her own magic healing the problem. In this case the magic would provide the witch / wizard with hydrate on its own accord.  
  
**_**************************************************************  
**  
**Draco knocking on the Gryffindor Head of House's office door brought Harry from his musings, having walked there without paying attention.  
  
McGonagall opened the door and gestured for the three students to enter. Walking into the room, they found Professor Snape leaning against a side wall.  
  
Hello Professors. The trio greeted.  
  
Professor Snape is here to ensure you are cured. If you were turned by potion, he'll be needed to produce the counter potion. Professor McGonagall explained.  
  
It wasn't a potion. We checked for any tampering before we ate. Draco told the two staff members.  
  
Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows in surprise. And why Mr. Malfoy would you do that?  
  
Well since Harry here was sorted into Slytherin. The majority of the other houses consider him to be the next dark lord. There have been several attempted attacks on him since we arrived at Hogwarts. Most of them were pranks meant for all the Slytherins. But. Draco paused not knowing if he should continue.  
  
But what? McGonagall asked partially concerned.  
  
Since the attack on Harry at the Quidditch game, we aren't taking any chances. Someone here at Hogwarts wants Harry dead. Hermione answered for all of them.  
  
You three really shouldn't concern yourselves with all that. McGonagall chastised.  
  
It would be foolish not to. Harry spoke for the first time since they had entered. Those who forget the past are condemned to relive it. The Boy-Who-Lived returned.  
  
Snape smirked. Indeed Mr. Potter. Continue as you are. Turning to his colleague, Now that you are aware it was a spell. Severus raised an eyebrow, silently informing her to proceed in removing it.  
  
She said to each student in turn. The whiskers disappeared and the cat ears changed back to their original shape.  
  
You should return to your dorms. Ms. Granger you have the Headmaster's permission as well as Professor Snape's and my own to stay in the Slytherin first year girl dorm. The Slytherin House has made you an honorary member, therefore you are welcome to stay in either dorm at your choosing. Professor Minerva McGonagall acknowledged.  
  
Hermione smiled thankfully, the P.E.S.T. had been becoming almost too much to handle on her own. Thank you Professors. I appreciate it a lot. The trio made their respective goodbyes before heading to the Dungeons together.  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
(A/N Not sure yet what the next chapter will contain. Depends on what idea pops into my mind first. I have a set plot line but things can be added and rearranged. Most my reviewers are leaning toward Slytherin Hermione, hmm. Myself I was going for Ravenclaw. I'll take a final count at the end of this story and make my decision for the second year. Just keep your votes coming.)   
  
**  
Reviews: **(Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)  
  
Sorry no individual reviews this time. **hp4all **and **Serry** thanks for pointing out those errors, I've made the suitable corrections. Sometimes spell checks makes more errors than helps.  
  
Final Score at end of **Chapter Ten: Ravenclaw: 10. Slytherin: 21.**  
  
It is not over until this year is over. So keep voting.


	12. Chapter Eleven

(A/N **_Pokes head slowly out from behind her copy of Oceanography book.   
  
Disgruntled reviewers notices, throws nearest objects. (pens, an apple paper weight, some stale chips, and the remote control)  
  
She ducks using the rather boring text as a shield. A small white flag slowly extends upward. I'm sorry. I've been overwhelmed with exams. She gestures to open books on the table before her. Management was crisp and clean looking as if it had never been used. Financial Accounting book was lodged with note cards and decorated in pink, yellow, and orange highlighters. Several sheets of overly used notes were strewn here and there.  
  
But um look. A new chapter.  
  
The glares from surrounding reviewers soften partially, a glimpse of eagerness shines in their eyes.  
  
And it's longer. Holding out the new update. Am I forgiven? She asked softly as not to enrage them.  
  
A mad dash as eager reviewers and readers fight over the copies. A few more obsessed fan bring out their fully functioning wands. Sounds of accio, accio, accio can be heard.  
  
With their prizes in hand, they leave.  
  
She looks down at her desk now with a few new additions, torn pieces of paper. Those copies that had been grabbed by multiple fans and ripped apart in the controversy.  
  
She looks over at her book for Meterology and MacroEcon. It's going to be a long week.' She whimpers. Wistfully she looks at the green notebook already started on the next chapter.  
  
Regretfully with a long sigh, she turns away. Exams are evil, vile things that should be burned and banished. She disappears back into reality of math, money, clouds, and rain. Joy.'_**  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my brother who turned 22 on November 4th, 2003. Happy Birthday Paul!)  
  
ºphoenixoniaº**  
~**parseltongue~  
thoughts, telepathy'  
words spoken out loud  
**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed. Sulfur, Blaze, Flame, Flare, Edna, Arianna, and other OC characters are my own.  
  
**Author: Shadow  
  
Title: A Different Harry, Year One  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
**  
**********************************************************  
  
_You should return to your dorms. Ms. Granger you have the Headmaster's permission as well as Professor Snape's and my own to stay in the Slytherin first year girl dorm. The Slytherin House has made you an honorary member, therefore you are welcome to stay in either dorm at your choosing. Professor Minerva McGonagall acknowledged.  
  
Hermione smiled thankfully, the P.E.S.T. had been becoming almost too much to handle on her own. Thank you Professors. I appreciate it a lot. The trio made their respective goodbyes before heading to the Dungeons together._  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The last two weeks of November sped by filled with work, Quidditch practice (for Harry), pranks, and revelations.  
  
The P.E.S.T. had receded their confrontations, seemingly distracted. It was Hermione who found out why.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
_(flashback)  
  
Hermione was trudging across the grounds, having just collected some gillyweed near the far end of the lake. The trio had collected all the needed ingredients for the animagus potion. Well all but one since Harry had purchased the bicorn horn during the summer when he went shopping with Professor Snape. They still needed the three phoenix feathers. Harry had assured them that he would have them soon after Christmas.   
  
As Hermione was crossing to the castle, she came upon Hagrids Hut. Hearing the voice of Ron Weasley complaining, she slumped down to listen it.  
  
But Hagrid. Snape it trying to get past the dog? Ron whined.  
  
Ain't no one goin' to get past Fluffy. Specially not Professor Snape. Hagrid argued not convinced.  
  
C'mon Hagrid, he's a slimy Slytherin. His leg was bitten, I know it. Dean stated. What's down there that's so important then?  
  
That's none of you three's business. Hagrid cut off, becoming upset. YOu leave it alone. It matters only to Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.  
  
Seamus spoke with unconcealed excitement.  
  
Shoun't have said that. Nope. Shouln't have said tat at all. The half giant muttered as the tree Gryffindors scampered out the hut and into the castle doors.  
  
Hermione stayed a few minutes, waiting for Hagrid to leave for his usual rounds. She creeped out of her hiding spot and left to meet up with Harry and Draco in their secret room.  
  
The room had been filled in as the year progressed. The majority of the back room was set aside for dueling or sparring matches, either magical or not. The front section as you entered looked a lot like an average living / sitting room with couches, chairs, bean bags, and pillows giving a homey feel.  
  
Off to the side of the living room was a small but respectable potions lab. Six lab areas were available. A side rack for extra cauldrons, stirring the right wall. The adjacent wall incorporated their store closet.  
  
One mangled and melted blob decorated the corner, it had been one of Harry's first solo potions, that was too advanced for him. Owing to the fact that the ingredient had to be added at precisely the right time rather than a given period. The headache relief potion makes a pretty explosion when the rose petals are added a minute late. Almost like watching fireworks explode in water.  
  
Harry. Draco. Hermione called, spotting her two friends sparring with bokans in the gym area. They paused before their next attack, bowing to the end the match.  
  
You'll never guess what I just overheard. Hermione said almost bouncing in anticipation.  
  
Draco asked impatient, he hated not knowing.  
  
The P.E.S.T. were harassing Hagrid about the third floor corridor. Hagrid was upset that they knew about Fluffy. Hermione said.  
  
Fluffy. Who's Fluffy? Harry asked.  
  
That dog is named Fluffy. How it could be named that, I can't imagine, but I would guess it was Hagrid's doing. Hermione reasoned.  
  
So what did the P.E.S.T. want to know? Harry asked a bit curious.  
  
They think Professor Snape is trying to steal whatever Fluffy's guarding. Did you know that Snape was bit? Hermione asked them both.  
  
They both nodded. I suspect he recognized the troll to be a distraction and went to cut off anyone who was trying to actually steal it, whatever it is. Harry considered. He had a slight limp when he entered the girls bathroom, but I suppose the trio saw him before Snape had it healed.  
  
Well, I don't know what it is, but I know Hagrid said it concerned Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. The name sounds familiar but I can't place where. Hermione said, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.  
  
Harry had a thoughtful look before he walked over to a small bookcase located in the sitting room. Picking out a book he started flipping through it, obviously looking for something in particular.  
  
Ah. Here. Harry said finding what he was searching for. Nicholas Flamel noted alchemist is mostly known for his work and ownership of the only existing sorcerors stone. Said stone can grant the owner immortal life or turn that which it touches to gold. Harry snapped the book closed, lightly drumming his fingers on the cover.  
  
So, Dumbledore is hiding the Sorcerors stone here. That must have been what Hagrid retrieved from Gringotts. Which was later broken into. Now someone is attempting to steal it and the P.E.S.T. is suspicious of Snape. Did I forget anything? Draco ticked off each point on his fingers.  
  
Yes. Quirrel is a Death Eater. Is trying to kill me. And probably the one who is after the stone. Harry added helpfully.  
  
Hermione finally calming down took a seat across from Harry. What do you mean?  
  
Let's state the facts Quirrel is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He should be more than capable of handling a troll. Most especially considering they are his specially. Harry began.  
  
Next point, Quirrel said the troll was in the Dungeons. A location he rarely goes. His office is two floors up and on the opposite side of the castle. It was near dinner and he had no reason for being down there. Harry pointed out.  
  
But he could of gotten mixed up on the staircases though. Hermione offered.  
  
No. The staircases couldn't of dumped him down there. The staircases don't move or change around in the dungeons. They're confusing as it is without moving stairs. Draco intervened.  
  
Plus Quirrel was trying to get in the third floor corridor before remember. It's how we met Fluffy. Harry ticked off another point.  
  
So should we tell anyone? Hermione asked. And who?  
  
Well, Dumbledore is overly busy and probably already suspects something. I don't really know him enough to trust him. So I'd prefer not to tell him. Harry confessed.  
  
Why not Professor Snape? He likes the three of us. You two talk occasionally. You could just tell him after the next potions class. That's Friday, since we just had him today. Hermione considered rationally.  
  
(end flashbacks)  
  
_**********************************************************  
  
Which would bring us to Friday, potions. Potions without Gryffindors, thankfully. But also without Hermione. Professor Snape makes sure Hermione is not attacked while the Gryffindors have their single period with only his house, his Slytherins.  
  
The dark haired Professor could never understand the Headmasters decision to group Slytherin and Gryffindors in classes. In his opinion it should be Hufflepuff / Gryffindor and Ravenclaw / Slytherin. At least then the classes would be more barable.'  
  
Today, we'll be working on a shrinking potion. The ingredients are listed on the board. Begin. Severus said as he settled down to work on the first year essays on the uses of ginger roots.  
  
Caterpillar, daisy roots, leech juice, rat spleen, and shrivel fig were among the main ingredients in the shrinking potion. Without the Gryffidors and Neville in particular the room was quieter. There were no explosions. No grumbling. And no flying ingredients meant for unsuspecting cauldrons.  
  
Just silence.  
  
Workable, peaceful, relaxing silence.  
  
It wasn't surprising how quickly the class passed and the bell rang signaling the beginning of the weekend. The students packed and cleaned their equipment. Sealing the unused ingredients for later use. After receiving a dismissal from the Potion Master with the new assignment on the day's potion and three others that used similar ingredients, the first year Slytherins left.  
  
Well all but one anyway.  
  
Harry remained in his seat. He need to inform his Head of House about the Weasel, Penguin, and Leprechaun's current investigation. The P.E.S.T. had spent the last two days combing through the library. A place they had never visited before.  
  
Harry knew they were trying to find out about Nicholas Flamel. They wouldn't be smart about it, they would spread the news to everyone (non Slytherin) in their search to learn the truth.  
  
Their rash actions would cause problems for the Headmaster and the other professors guarding the stone. Harry need to warn them so they could keep an extra eye on the three wayward Gryffindors.  
  
What can I do for you Mr. Potter? Snape asked, standing before Harry. The Potions Master knew something had to be up for Harry not to be aware of his surroundings.  
  
Can we talk in private? Harry asked.  
  
Snape nodded, Follow me. We'll talk in my chambers I'll call a house elf to bring us some dinner. Harry agreed immediately and followed the Slytherin in Head of House deeper into the Dungeons.  
  
Outside the Potions Master's room they paused to speak with Slytherin founders.  
  
~Greetings, Lord Slytherin.~ Harry said before he entered the Head of Slytherins lair.  
  
Once the two Slytherins were seated, fed, and relaxed, Harry began an explanation of his requested meeting.  
  
Hermione overheard the Gryffindor Trio pestering Hagrid. They wanted information on the forbidden third corridor. Hagrid let slip that the matter was between the Headmaster and Nicholas Flamel. That was two days ago. Since that night, Hermione, Draco, and myself have seen them rampaging the library looking for info on Flamel. Harry warned his teacher.  
  
They're not being very discreet about their search. Mione has heard them asking anyone in Gryffindor common room. We fear they may attempt to find out what the dog is hiding first hand. Harry revealed the problem.  
  
Do you know what the dog is hiding? Snape asked a frown marred his face.  
  
Harry nodded. The Sorcerors Stone. The Boy-Who-Lived answered promptly.  
  
And how did you learn of the dogs presence? Again the Professor asked.  
  
I was following Quirrel the first couple weeks to try and figure out his aura. How come there was such a simple locking charm on the door? Harry questioned, it was a thought that had been bugging him.  
  
The Headmaster did not believe the students would venture in. Should I assume it was you who added all the extra locking and warding spells on the door. Snape asked with a smirk. Harry smirked in reply, his eye shining in amusement.  
  
Yes. How long did it take to remove them? The Boy-Who-Lived remarked curiously.  
  
A half hour to identify them all. But we didn't remove them. Dumbledore agreed with me that it would be beneficial to allow them to remain. Severus surveyed his student. Just how exactly did you know half those wards? There isn't any books in the library containing them.  
  
Book shopping with Draco. I bought over thirty titles. One of them was a book called, _Wards & Protections: All You Need to Know. _It was an interesting read. Quite helpful too. Harry considered.  
  
Forty points to Slytherin for your advanced work. Severus commented. I'll inform the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall about Weasley, Finnigan, and Thomas. I want you to continue to inform me of anything of note.  
  
Should I have Sulfur spy on them? She has become very aware of Hogwarts structure as she leaves to go hunt at night. Harry offered.  
  
Will she harm the students? Snape questioned, drilling Harry with his piercing obsidian eyes demanding honesty.  
  
No, sir. She will only attack those who attempt to harm me or those I care about. Harry answered truthfully.  
  
As long as she is not a danger to the students, she may go as she pleases. I have no problem with it. Now, on another matter. Had you not stayed today, I would have called you in for a meeting tomorrow. Severus told Harry.  
  
Continuing on, once he noticed Harry's attention. The Headmaster has informed me of your godfathers condition. Black has regained continuous thought. He's forgotten many memories of the past, most of them which were happy moments. Black and Lupin will be visiting during the holidays. Black has remembered you and wishes to get to know you. Albus has already informed your fathers friends of your house status, so you need not fear rejection. They were a bit upset and later disappointed, but they seem to have gotten over it. Severus remarked.   
  
Harry sighed inwardly in relief. Severus had told Harry of some of the Marauders antics and beliefs during their schooling together. Snape was right in that Harry was afraid his parents friends would reject him.  
  
I would suggest you speak of your recent prank war. It may help to spark some of Black's forgotten memories. Snape suggested.  
  
Speaking of pranks, what do you think of our work? Harry asked.  
  
The classroom change of Minerva's was enjoyable. Turning Filius into a munchkin and filling his room with colorful plastic balls was amusing. Filch in a tutu singing was disturbing. Severus said with a small shake of repulsion went through the Potions Master from the memory.  
  
The doll size life like dark creatures were well done. Quirrel jumping, screaming, and squealing at random times when your vampire dolls attacked him or the werewolves dolls growled and bit him was most satisfying. Although I believe I enjoy the Headmaster's current attire the most. Severus spoke seriously.   
  
The Slytherin trio had altered the charm Harry had placed on the Headmaster form turning his clothes all black to allowing Dumbledore to wear plain robes in dark solid colors The charm fobid the Headmaster form wearing colors such as lilac, lime green, fluorescent orange, and most especially hot pink.  
  
Currently in the prank war the Slytherin trio had made the twins hair glow ruby red in the dark providing Filch with more of an opportunity to catch them. Turned the twins into farm girls complete with overalls and braided pony tails. They had the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables dance the hoe down. The twins also gained pink painted nails, wedding gowns, random acts of animal noises, occasionally turned into chimps, and rainbow striped hair (in the light).  
  
The twins had retaliated, pranking the Slytherin house as a whole. Failed potion pranks on the trio included mini skirts, being turned into mice, their skin turning orange, their hair changing to white, and growing a (Dumbledore style) beard. Successful pranks on the trio were exploding ink wells, bunny tails, squirming quills, fleeing books, being turned temporarily into small lion cubs, and having their clothes altered into bathing suits.  
  
Each team was giving as well as they got. Filch was close to blowing a gasket, as angry as he was steam should be coming out of his ears. And had been during his solo act. After all, what tea pot didn't have steam.  
  
The Weasley twins had grown attached to using dung bombs and fireworks. They used those items as often as possible without being caught. Filch was enraged at all the cleaning he had to do on a nightly basis.  
  
Peeves' own mischief adventures weren't helping. As agreed Harry, Draco, and Hermione provided the poltergeist with the extra materials from their opening prank. The resident poltergeist occasionally would ask one of the trio for additional supplies which they readily handed over.   
  
Peeves could be frequently seen carrying boxes of dung bombs, fireworks, paints, water balloons, that Longbottom purple goop named , and flour, all the while cackling insanely. The poltergeist would attack randomly at anytime or on anyone. The only Hogwarts inhabitants safe from his mischief were Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Professor Snape.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The first week of December was stressed with the mid year exams. Thankfully for staff and students the last to days before winter break the examinations were over and they could relax.  
  
Hermione and Draco were returning home for the holidays but Harry was staying. He had already sent off several school owls laden with gifts to Edna and guys at the gym. Nothing of magical origin of course, but some of the usual European memorabilia (small British flags etc.), fire whiskey for the men (it couldn't hurt) and some of the local ale (courtesy of a favor and explanation to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron). Harry sent Edna a large shipment of British tea, much better than what was found in America (Edna's opinion anyway).  
  
The day before student's returning home were meant to depart, Hermione, Harry, and Draco could be found in their secret room peering over many sheets of papers with broad evil smirks displaying openly. Dinner would be fun.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The Great Hall was stunning.  
  
It was decorated to look like a winter wonderland. Four large Christmas trees resided one in each corner. Ornaments of red, green, yellow, and blue hung on each of the trees. A light cover of gold and silver tinsel sparkled and shimmered form the glowing fairy lights. A soft white frost of snow added the feel of being outside.  
  
It was truly a magical sight.  
  
The house banners which resided overhead the corresponding houses were replaced with the Hogwarts symbol designed with holly and berries.  
  
Silver and gold garland roamed the edge of the teachers table complimenting the green and red table clothes on each house table. (Gryffindor - red, Ravenclaw - green, Hufflepuff - red, and Slytherin - green).  
  
The students and teachers had been seated and were patiently waiting for the Headmaster to give his speech. Well not all were waiting patiently, the Weasel's stomach could be heard growling in the Hall along with his whispered complaints.  
  
After ten minutes had elapsed and a second year Hufflepuff took her seat, Professor Dumbledore rose to begin his annual speech. He was distracted however when the Pranksters in the Shadows' plan activated.  
  
The trio had charmed the teachers' seats to guarantee they got the intended unwilling participants.  
  
Professor Dumbledore's deep green robe (the Headmaster had figured out the charm but hadn't removed it) turned into a dark rich red Santa suit. Black belt with silver buckle, matching shoes, christmas rat, gloves and the rest of the necessary accessories were present. Professor McGonagall became Mrs. Clause. Flitwick became the head elf. Various students from each house became elves (Christmas elves not house elves). ONly two from Slytherin but the Slytherin trio had asked their permission first. They had readily agreed to help.  
  
The two Slytherin elves were Terence Higgs and Blaise Zambini. Of the Gryffindors, Ron Weasley was turned into Rudolph with his nose glowing red with an effect of a hundred watt bulb. The remaining members of the P.E.S.T. were turned into mules. Fred and George were made into shepherds. The twins bore brown hooded cloaks and long staffs.  
  
The remaining members of staff apart from Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore became living Christmas ornaments. Hagrid, a large spruce tree. Sprout, a candy cane. Quirrel, an angel complete with pure white wings and a halo hovering over the turban (which didn't change, odd) Vector, a shiny blue rounded ball. Trelawney, a multi color glass design ornament. Filch, a drummer boy. Mrs. Norris sported lights around her tail and paws which would glow red and green to the beat of softly playing Jingle Bells coming from her newly acquired Christmas collar.  
  
With permission from Snape, the Potion Master was also included into the Slytherin pranksters and converted Gryffindor plan. Though the Potions Master chose his own costume and made all the necessary requirements. He was dressed in a deep dark black hooded cloak that shimmered at any touch of light. A scythe was propped up in his hands. The wicked blade glinted, showing it's sharpness. A protective charm was placed on the weapon to keep anyone from being harmed but no one needed to know that.  
  
Any already not effected students robes were changed to turn into dress robes. Slytherins were green or silver with the opposite color as lining. Hufflepuffs were silver or gold. Ravenclaws were blue or silver and Gryffindor were dressed in red or gold.   
  
Hermione bore a dark rep gown complimenting Harry's green and Draco's silver. The once majestic Great Hall had now a silent cast for the Holiday fun.  
  
The last few charms of the Shadow Pranksters were the materializing snowmen set as guards by the exists. (A couple seventh years helped to teach the three young first years how to do them). And the final creation was softly falling snowflakes which came from the enchanted ceiling.  
  
The Great Hall was officially a Winter Wonderland.  
  
After twenty minutes those changed into animals (weasel, penguin, and leprechaun) were reverted back into there human selves but there spot light was far from over.  
  
Dressed now in tattered robes with frayed ends and grass stains, they skipped to the front of the Great Hall.  
  
Music began playing. It was a muggle song. Most if not all of the pureblood families had never heard it but they did however enjoy the performance. A few muggle born students started to giggle as the first few beats began to play.  
  
Ron Weasley started, standing boldly, he sang.  
  
_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad  
  
_The Leprechaun and Penguin joined him, as the knocked each other down in order to be the one in the spot light.  
  
_I broke my back on Derek's head  
  
Somebody snitched on me  
  
I hid a frog in Anita's bed  
  
Somebody snitched on me  
  
I spilt ink on Mommy's rug  
  
I made Andre eat a bug  
  
Bought some cc-gum with a penny slug  
  
Somebody snitched on me  
  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Mommy and Daddy are mad  
  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad  
  
I put a tack on McRaes chair  
  
Somebody snitched on me  
  
I tied a knot in Julies hair  
  
Somebody snitched on me  
  
I did a dance on Mommy's plants   
  
Hit a wall and tore my pants  
  
Filled the sugar bowl with ants  
  
Somebody snitched on me  
  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Mommy and Daddy are mad  
  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad  
  
_The hall remained quiet, but their amusement was clearly evident. Ron's brothers were literally shaking with suppressed laughter. High five's were frequent occurrences at the Hufflepuff table. It wasn't just the Slytherin's the P.E.S.T. insulted.  
  
Ravenclaws expressed their amusement with wide smile, while they clapped their hands to the song's beat. Slytherin's were smirking at their fellow classmates embarrassment. It was the fellow house mates of the trouble makers that showed the best reaction. A few Gryffindors were rolling around the floor, others were huddled together to keep themselves in their seats._  
_  
_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Mommy and Daddy are mad  
  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad  
  
We ain't gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
So you better be good for the whole year through  
  
Cause if your not, I'm warning you  
  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas_  
  
The three Gryffindors blushed bright red as the song ended and they were the main object on display. Hundreds of eyes starred at them, laughter bellowed around the room. The last straw for the boy's discomfort was the Headmaster's belly laugh shortly followed by a Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas.  
  
A Ron, Dean, and Seamus shuffled back to their seats, faces flushed and heads starring at their shoes laces (Dean's were untied), Dumbledore stood to finally open his speech.  
  
Wonderful, wonderful. I compliment our entertainers whoever you are. I know a lot of you are becoming rather impatient and wish to eat. So I'll make it brief. I hope you enjoy your break. Have fun and be safe. I'll expect to see each and everyone of you back here. The Headmaster smiled happily opening his arms to indicate the whole hall. A few words more. Twinkle, shimmer, and spark.  
  
An extravagant feast appeared laden with the winter holiday treats. For over an hour students talked, laughed, and ate. The P.E.S.T. soon shook off their humiliation and joined in the holiday cheer.  
  
Nearing the end of the feast music could once again be heard swirling around the hall. The falling snowflakes picked up some of them changing to resemble the house colors.  
  
The ten snowmen guards slid across the room gaining the halls attention.  
  
_Frosted windowpanes  
  
Candles flaming inside  
  
Painted candy canes on the tree.  
  
Santa's on his way   
  
He's filled his sleigh with things  
  
Things for you and for me.  
  
It's the time of year   
  
When the world falls in love  
  
Every song you hear seems to say  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
May your New Years dreams come true  
  
And this song of mine  
  
In three quarters time  
  
Is wishing you and yours  
  
The same things too.  
  
_The snowman exploded. The snow shutting upward like an active volcano. Boxes of chocolate frogs shot around the hall from the rapidly melting remnants of the snowmen. The candy treats landed before each and every person in the hall.  
  
Blinking lights of Christmas green and red spelled out the following message above the far wall for all to see.  
  
**Happy Holidays from the Shadow Pranksters  
  
Thank you for your participation (whether willingly or unwillingly) these past months.  
  
Enjoy your treats and the charms will end at the stroke of midnight.  
  
Now please sit back and enjoy the following presentation.  
  
**The words glowed several more time for a few minutes, while the majority of the castle broke into applause. The words morphed and reshaped into a large square border. A black screen appeared behind it. (Hermione's pride and joy. Took her two weeks to find all the charms in the library for them to put it together. Which would have been easier had Ron, Seamus, and Dean had not still been in their looking through recent history books and bugging them.)  
  
As McGonagall tapped her glass for silence the candles and lights in the hall dimmed. Scenes began playing as the students watched themselves and their reactions.  
  
First played the sorting feast, next was Gryffindor prank that was turned on it's creators, the Slytherin trio's revenge on the Gryffindor house for their behavior against Hermione, Quirrel's surprise entrance at the Halloween feast including his rapid recovery and exit, Peeves' multi colored victims covered in Purkle goop an flour. Various pranks done by both the Shadow Pranksters and the Weasley twins.  
  
Several bouts of laughter could be heard during the presentation. Some of it from remembrance, others for those who seen it for the first time.  
  
One of the most hilarious was that of Filch.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
_(flashback)  
  
The day had carried on.  
  
Breakfast.  
  
Classes.  
  
Lunch.  
  
Classes.  
  
Dinner.  
  
They were without warning.  
  
Without suspense.  
  
The sound of an individual playing a violin caught the attention of the more alert students and staff. Silence with the exception of the violin slowly blanketed the room.  
  
The doors opened.  
  
A few muffled thumps resounded. Three students had fainted from the sight before them.  
  
Filch.  
  
In a TUTU.  
  
A HOT pink tutu.  
  
The caretaker twirled, jumped, pierotted, and kicked around the hall, up and down the house tables before coming to a still position infront of the teachers table.  
  
The violin stopped.  
  
Filch opened his mouth.  
  
What he said made mouths around the room drop open is sheer surprise.  
  
_I'm a little teapot  
  
Short and stout  
  
_The caretaker twirled on his tippy toes as he sang his little tune.  
  
_Here is my handle  
  
Here is my spout.  
  
_A light steam began pouring out of Filch's ears as if he had just taken a vile of Pepper Up Potion.  
  
The steam was building in intensity as the usual pale skinned man's face turned scarlet.  
  
_Tip me over and pour me out.  
  
_Filch curtseyed and held the position. The steam disappear. The caretaker fought whether his skin should turn pale, green, or remain flushed pink in embarrassment.  
  
As the laughter permitted the air, Filch fled. Grabbing a stunned Mrs. Norris as he exited the Great Hall.  
  
(end flashback)   
  
_**********************************************************  
_   
_The very last clip was not of Hogwarts inhabitants but instead it was a traditional Christmas program in America.  
  
Harry remembered the first time he told Draco about it. The blond was ecstatic, so Harry sent away an owl to Edna to send him the DVD.  
  
Before the Wizarding school, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas, _the cartoon began. It was a first for most.   
  
Muggle entertainment.  
  
Curious.  
  
Very curious.  
  
You're a mean on Mr. Grinch.  
  
A few heads turned to look at Professor Snape during the movie. Relating their Potions Master with the Christmas villain.  
  
Once the movie ended, the feast was completed and the students were ordered to bed.  
  
Various students could be heard singing. _You're a mean one Mr. Grinch. and The three words that best describe you. In no particular order. Are as follows. Stink. Stank. Stunk.   
  
_**********************************************************  
  
The following day was an amusing site to anyone who took a step back and observed the chaos. Last minute packers, lost items, fretting, over sleepers, and goodbyes.  
  
Harry watched as the majority of Hogwarts rushed around as teachers made last minute orders an the caretaker checked off the list of students. He saw off Draco and Hermione and wished them a Happy Holiday.  
  
After catching one of the carriages back to the castle, Harry made is way to the library, selecting a few books before he relaxed and emersed himself into the ancient text. According to Dumbledore, Sirius and another his parent's friends, Remus Lupin would be arriving in four days. Until then Harry would spend his time reading and just enjoying the welcomed silence.  
  
(to be continued).  
  
**********************************************************  
  
(A/N Well the second half was taking me too long to figure out, so I'm splitting this chapter in two. The rest of Christmas will be in the next chapter. Any requests for what presents Harry gets and from who please post.)   
  
**  
Reviews: **(Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)  
  
**athenakitty: **Til the end of the year. Yes. Yes. Yes. Bare as showing skin. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Some. Yep. Uhuh. Yep. Of course, Snape likes pranks (when they're not on him.) Yep, can't stand to cheerful color combos on Dumbledore. Yep, yes, and finally yes. Did I get them all. **Ravenclaw: 10. Slytherin: 22.  
  
xirleb70: **You are voting for which house Hermione will be resorted in. **Ravenclaw: 10. Slytherin: 23.  
  
shewhostalkssiriusontheweekend: You just had to change your name to be that long, didn't you. And thanks. Ravenclaw: 10. Slytherin: 24.  
  
MarsMoonStar: **Thanks.  
  
**Irish Lover: **Thank you. And I fully agree. Slytherin Harry.  
  
**Dir en Grey: **Is there an explanation on your name choice? Thanks, and enjoy. **Ravenclaw: 11. Slytherin: 24.**  
  
**jojo: Ravenclaw: 12. Slytherin: 24.**  
  
cassandra: Ravenclaw 13. Slytherin 24.  
  
Erica: Ravenclaw 14. Slytherin 24.  
  
Rose: Ravenclaw 15. Slytherin 24.  
  
Slimshady: Ravenclaw 15. Slytherin 24. Hufflepuff 1. Um are you sure.  
  
azntgr01: Thank you. I try.  
  
AG: Thanks for the review. Ravenclaw 15. Slytherin 25. Hufflepuff 1. Any suggestions for those names. Harry I've got Flash and Lightning.   
  
stayblue: Glad you enjoyed it. Here's more.  
  
Rain Warrior: Thanks.  
  
Darcey: Sorry the chapters are taking me so long.  
  
,: I'm glad you like the hexes. I like Dumbledore in black it's like seeing snape in all white.  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: Thanks for the faithful reviews.  
  
Crystal Moon Dragon: How's your story coming along. (a new begining) I used to my mom hearing my insane laughter. Thanks for the praise.  
  
fogarty14: Thanks and I got bored listening to the lectures in Management. My mind just wandered away and the story came to life.  
  
Calen: Yes. It's my little fantasy world. Magic helps alot in following around.  
  
lil kawaii doom: They will. Next year. And maybe once this year.  
  
Layce74: *grins* Glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Cmon: Ravenclaw 16. Slytherin 25. Hufflepuff 1. I agree.  
  
KD-Kid: Yay, praise. Ravenclaw 16. Slytherin 26. Hufflepuff 1. Thanks up for the ideas.  
  
hp4all: Thank you! Thank you! The help was much appreciated. Most my mistakes keep popping up when I use spell check. Opps. The sytherins didn't score that much but they didn't catch the snitch in canon. Grys was down low do to low moral, they had a poor seeker and they knew it. I know Snape it OOC, but you only see him from Gryf Harry view in the book really. Here you see him as he is with his special Slytherins.  
  
Phoenix Lumen: Sorry for the delay.  
  
AmyLupin1987: Thank you. And it would of been this chapter but I couldn't get the end to come to mind. So it will be next chapter.  
  
Saydee: Oh you love it. *claps* Ravenclaw 16. Slytherin 27. Hufflepuff 1.  
  
easily-amused: Hi and thanks.  
  
Janara: Heehee. Will do and thanks for the praise and the review.  
  
Catherine: Ravenclaw 16. Slytherin 28. Hufflepuff 1. Glad you liked them, what do you recommend.  
  
Serpent of Light: Yay. Sorry for the late update. I plead guilty. Forgive?  
  
Potter Reader: Love the pranks, any pranks are good. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
alamarang: Thanks for the vote. Ravenclaw 16. Slytherin 29. Hufflepuff 1.  
  
Lunarian: Ravenclaw 17. Slytherin 29. Hufflepuff 1. I agree.  
  
keebler-elmo: He's not a god. I know that. But I haven't given him any more powers. He's grown up in a less hostile environment where he didn't have to suppress his powers from magic hating muggles. He also didn't grow up confind to wizard teachings that you can't do something or that's it really hard to do something. So he's not restricted to using his imagination. I believe wizards are restricted in using they're magic as soon as someone tells them that they can't do something. If you believe it, you don't try not to and you've won't be able to do it.  
  
Shinigami061: Hello fellow prank lover. Updated. Very late yes but here.  
  
ER: Glad you liked it. Did you like Filch's solo.  
  
gaul1: Thanks. Nope. Ron wasn't harmed so nope. Although the rules only apply to George, Fred, Herm, Draco and Harryl  
  
I Am A Sly Slytheirn: Hi I'm a studious slytherin. Ravenclaw 17. Slytherin 30. Hufflepuff 1.  
  
Akuma Sama: Love your fic. Thanks for the helpful critism.  
  
,: More provided.  
  
sexyxbabi3: I'm glad. How about this one?  
  
Honor: Ravenclaw 17. Slytherin 31. Hufflepuff 1.  
  
Simple Confusion: Thanks. Are you still waiting. I know it's been along time. Three weeks. Ouch. I used to be able to get a chapter up once a week.  
  
Tourmaline: Loved the ideas. Will be helpful for later chapters. Ravenclaw 18. Slytherin 31. Hufflepuff 1. I just have to use the one for Percy. And Quirrel as well. Great minds think alike, I just completed my Dumbledore as Santa when I got your review. Hagrid a bear a tree, I almost made him a bumble from Rudolf.  
  
insanechildfic: Thanks.  
  
Carya: Happy you approved. Understood, it once took me 12 attempts to review a story. The ideas just pop in during stages of boredom and daydreaming. Glad you'll stick around duing my long waiting periods between reivews. How's your story coming along. I must confess I went to your website and my just itching for you to get up to fifth year.  
  
Bishies_Rule: Can I get a explanation on the name? Ooh addiction. Love it. I'm glad you kept reading. Most my bad review were of those who stopped after the third chapter. My keyboard sticks on the d key so that's where most my mistakes come from. Thanks for the vote, but I could go either way easily. Ravenclaw 18. Slytherin 32. Hufflepuff 1.  
  
Adelaide: Thanks and enjoy. Ravenclaw 18. Slytherin 33. Hufflepuff 1.  
  
futagoakuma-tenshi01: Thanks please continue to enjoy.  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Erm now. So sorry for the delay, but I plan on finishing it.  
  
aura: Ravenclaw 18. Slytherin 34. Hufflepuff 1. Thanks and I can't wait to write the next year.  
  
howling wolf1: Yep. Smirk Glad you like it.  
  
Meamz: Update as instructed though late.  
  
Suzaku24: Nope, it was late. Hopefully the next one won't take as long.  
  
Wraith Nightingale: Thanks for the praise. Ooh you liked the cat ears. (*smirks*) Ravenclaw 19. Slytherin 34. Hufflepuff 1. Opps didn't mean to make him perfect. If that how he's coming off. I gave him a mistake in this one did you catch it?  
  
Sierra-Falls: Ohh good you haven't been waiting long. Enjoy.  
  
vsd2oc: Thank you.   
  
  
**_If I missed anyone thanks for the review._**  
  
Final Score at end of **Chapter Ten: Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 34. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
It is not over until this year is over. So keep voting.  
  



	13. Chapter Twelve

(A/N **_A lone figure is hunched over fast asleep on her work desk. Notes are scattered in all directions. She awakens, a sleepy grin on her face as she realizes the finals are finally over.  
  
A large trash can materializes at her right.  
  
Yes!' She thinks.  
  
It's so tempting.'  
  
With a few quick sweeps of her arm the desk is clear. The garbage can filled, it vanishes.  
  
One sole object remains, a green notebook. So that's where it was.' She thinks.  
  
It's been so long. I've forgotten my own story.' Before the reinspired writer could continue, rolls and scraps of wrapping paper appear. Stacks of presents pile up between her and the desk. Scissors, tape, gift tags, bows, and ribbons are everywhere.  
  
The young female writer sighs wistfully, I just wanted to write another chapter. She has to dive under the desk as a large unwrapped package falls where she was sitting.  
  
As she slowly and cautiously exits her sanctuary she realizes that it's not a gift after all, instead it's a work bench laden with flour, eggs, vanilla extract, cream of tar tar, nutmeg, sugar, food coloring, baking soda, powder sugar, milk, salt, a rolling pin, bowls, and cookie trays. The young woman glares at the table then looks skyward, When I've finished with the demands of the holiday, I am writing my story.  
  
Silence greets her.  
  
_**_Happy Holidays to all those stressed people out there!!! Enjoy._****  
  
  
ºphoenixoniaº**  
~**parseltongue~  
thoughts, telepathy'  
words spoken out loud  
**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed. Sulfur, Blaze, Flame, Flare, Edna, Arianna, and other OC characters are my own.  
  
**Author: Shadow  
  
Title: A Different Harry, Year One  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
**  
**********************************************************  
  
_The following day was an amusing site to anyone who took a step back and observed the chaos. Last minute packers, lost items, fretting, over sleepers, and goodbyes.  
  
Harry watched as the majority of Hogwarts rushed around as teachers made last minute orders and the caretaker checked off the list of students. He saw off Draco and Hermione and wished them a Happy Holiday.  
  
After catching one of the carriages back to the castle, Harry made is way to the library, selecting a few books before he relaxed and immersed himself into the ancient text. According to Dumbledore, Sirius and another his parent's friends, Remus Lupin would be arriving in four days. Until then Harry would spend his time reading and just enjoying the welcomed silence.  
_  
**********************************************************  
**  
**A glance at the clock.  
  
**11:20 a.m.  
  
**Forty minutes. Forty minutes until his godfather arrived along with another of his parents friends, Remus Lupin. Soon he would know if they accepted him for being a Slytherin. Forty minutes until he knew whether Sirius had truly healed or not.  
  
Harry took a deep breath forcing himself to stop his excessive pacing. He had tried reading, but after reading the same sentence six times and not remembering it he gave up. Harry had already completed his holiday work the day before. There was nothing left to distract him.  
  
Sure he could of done a couple katas but with his nerves he didn't want to chance injuring himself.  
  
So he paced.  
  
And glanced at the clock.  
  
There was nothing he could do except pace and well look at the clock.  
  
**11:22 a.m.  
  
**He glared. Two minutes. All that and only two minutes had passed.  
  
Harry was working himself into a panic. He had to calm down. Dropping to his knees, the black haired boy took deep breathes, holding them and then expelling them slowly.  
  
His frenzy pulse became more stable. Several more breathes. He rose from the floor.  
  
Angling his right foot, he kicked out, turned. Brought his foot back down. Carefully he began the kata sans weapons. Ever so slowly and patiently he increased the speed of the dance.  
  
The hesitant moves and body changes bleed into a fluid art.  
  
Those excruciating long minutes passed by without acknowledgment. The child was focused, eyes closed on his self alone.  
  
**11:53 a.m.  
  
**The blank wall concealing the Slytherin dormitory slide open, unnoticed by the sole occupant. Three men entered. Two with shoulder length black hair, one with short sandy brown.  
  
They paused in the door way, becoming caught in the sight before them. Harry moved with a grace and passion unknown to his observers. His moves quick, clean, and precise.  
  
A gasp from one of the new comers broke the vision. Harry dropped from his spin kick into a defensive stance, waiting patiently for an attack.  
  
None came.  
  
Thoughts from the outside world blossomed with exceeding urgencies in Harry's mind. A glance at the clock showed as it clicked over to 12:00 p.m. The twelve gongs announcing the new hour sounded, ringing throughout the Slytherin domain.  
  
As the three men entered, Harry smiled in apology and relaxed out of attack mode. Um, hi. Harry said lamely.  
  
Mr. Potter, this is Remus Lupin. And you've already met Sirius Black. Professor Snape introduced when it seemed clear no one was going to make a move.  
  
The four males sat down; it was obvious that none were sure of what to say to do for that matter. Severus placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. A faint squeeze and the hand was removed.  
  
Hello Harry. The soft amber eyed man spoke, drawling Harry's main attention, although he observed them all closely. The last time I saw you, you were just a bit over a year old.  
  
Harry, pup. How are you? Sirius asked, his blue eyes taking in his godson for the first time in ten years. The newly freed man wasn't sure what to say. Even after the past three months he wasn't positive that what he was seeing was truly real or just one of his dreams. Then again he didn't have any pleasant dreams with the dementors hovering at his cell door.  
  
Harry said, he too wasn't sure what to say. What do you say to a man you haven't seen in ten years? He smiled and asked, grabbing the word as a way to break the growing tension.  
  
Sirius returned the smile, a bit of the shadowing darkness in his eyes lifting. When you were a wee little babe, I called you pup. Remus named you cub. Your dad, James would call you either bambi or pronglet. Lily, well Lil would call you her little man. We each had our own name for you. Sirius said reminiscing, a soft happy glow had spread across the man's face.  
  
I take it that mum wasn't an animagus then. Harry said, the atmosphere becoming more comfortable than when they first sat down.  
  
No. We were beginning to teach her when um. Sirius' mouth became very dry, his voice horse. When they were targeted.  
  
How long did it take, to become an animagus, I mean? Harry asked, shifting the conversation away from his parents death.  
  
Around three years. Sirius said relieved by the switch. We started in second year, but we weren't successful until the middle of our fifth year.  
  
Why so long? Harry directed the question to Remus, who had not spoken since the initial greeting, allowing godfather and godson a little time to themselves. In the corner of Harry's eye, he watched as his professor listened intently but made no move to join in.  
  
Well it took two years before we were capable to gather all the ingredients for the animagus revealing potion. There was some speculation as too what the form would be, I believe Sirius was the only one who was correct. After the potion was complete, it was another year of actual training to change before they could become their respective animal. Remus explained.  
  
Their not our. Harry interrupted.  
  
Remus and Sirius paled. They had assumed Harry knew. Obviously that wasn't the case. Severus fielded the question. Harry, Lupin is a werewolf. The Potions Professor explained neutrally. It took all his self restraint not to show his contempt.  
  
Oh. So that's why you became an animagus. I wondered. Harry shrugged, dismissively. Sorry for interrupting. Could you continue? Harry requested when neither Sirius nor Remus made a remark.  
  
The three men starred at Harry shocked by his off hand manor. You're not frighten or repulsed? Remus shakily hedged the question they all wanted answered.  
  
Why would I be? You're only a wolf one day a month. If it's because of the whole werewolve's are evil schtick, then according to wizarding beliefs, I am evil as well. Harry shrugged. You Brits seem offly set on categorizing things as good or evil. The Boy-Who-Lived commented.  
  
What do yo mean you're evil? And Brits? Sirius sputtered.  
  
I'm a parselmouth. The whole talking to snakes bit. Unknown instant evil just add snake. It's the wizarding world's opinion that all parselmouths are the embodiment of evil. As for Brits, I've spent the majority of my life in the U.S. Harry explained.  
  
Um could we go back to the earlier conversation? Harry hazard a chance. He didn't want to talk about himself just yet.  
  
The two Gryffindors nodded as they pondered on what Prongs' son had just revealed. Had they looked over at Severus they might of caught the short smug look. He knew more about Harry then the Gryffindors and didn't look as if Harry would be telling them everything just yet.  
  
Remus continued where he left off earlier. After the two years gathering the ingredients and learning their forms, it was a slow process of changing sections of their bodies into their respective other form. James and Sirius had an easier time having larger animals. Sirius was the first t o change fully. It took him around eight months. James as around nine and a half. Peter required the full year. Shrinking into a smaller animal is relatively more difficult and painful at least that is what appeared to be. Then again it could of just been Wormtail. Remus reflected.  
  
Why were you in the states? Sirius blurted out, seemingly as if he hadn't been listening to his friend. Then again since Harry noticed the distant look in his godfather's eye, he probably wasn't.  
  
Taken back, Harry momentarily froze. The green eyed boy looked calculating at his godfather and family friend whether he cold tell them or not. As he was trying to decide, he didn't notice one of his familiars entrance.  
  
Sirius and Remus however did, they paled at the sight of the black poisonous snake sliding toward the young Slytherin. Sulfur wrapped around Harry's leg and trailed her way up to her master's neck.  
  
~Tell them.~ Sulfur hissed, her tongue tickling Harry neck. She settled draped around his neck and shoulders. ~They will understand.~  
  
~Thank you Sulfur.~ Harry hissed back. ~What would I do without you?~ His voice affectionate. He scratched under her head. Soft contented hisses came from her, had she been a cat she would be purring.  
  
~Don't think sssuch thingss masster. Oh that feelsss, ssso good.~ Sulfur hissed.  
  
Harry looked away from the satisfied serpent, to the room's other (human) occupants. Sirius and Remus were sat rigidly across form him. They were very pale, a shine of disbelief and fear gleamed in their eyes. Professor Snape was smirking at the Gryffindors, his face displaying his amusement.   
  
Harry snickered. Parselmouth remember  
  
You do know it's poisonous right? Sirius stuttered out.  
  
I'm not an it. I'm a she and I would not harm my master.' Sulfur's voice rang in the four humans' minds. She glared spitefully at Sirius. ~Annoying human, calling me an it.~  
  
Sulfur is telepathic. Severus explained slowly as if talking to a young child.  
  
Our apologies Sulfur. Remus intervened before his friend angered the serpent further.  
  
Distracting his familiar, Harry began his chosen explanation for moving to America. He wasn't ready to reveal everything just yet. But he was going to tell them some, and finally answer one of the questions he hadn't yet revealed to Professor Snape. Following the events of that Halloween, Dumbledore left me at the Dursley's. My mum's sister and her husband. The Dursley's hated my mother and magic in general. They wanted nothing to do with me, but were forced to take me in by the Headmaster.   
  
Pausing, Harry took a sip of water from the glasses that had appeared during their earlier discussion. While there I was nothing more than a slave. My room was a broom cupboard under the stairs. I was trained at an early age to cook, clean, and disappear. They never hit me but inwardly I was dying. A neighbor named Mrs. Figg wold occasionally give me a couple coins when she saw me. I spent most of my time in my cupboard duplicating it. Once I got so much I opened a savings account at the bank and started depositing it. It became much easier when I began using the machines rather than the actual tellers.   
  
Harry grinned. It usually took awhile with tellers. They would demand for an adult to be with me, so I had to find one that would help after a I'm a big boy' speech or acting overly adorable. If that wouldn't work I would usually find an adult that had similar features to my own and wave at them while chatting to the teller. They would assume I was with them and then it became rather easy after that.  
  
Harry shrugged at the awed looks from the three adults. He smirked and continued with his story. I soon noticed it was taking way to long with just duplicating pocket change. Besides being very heavy caring all those coins. That is when the machines came in handy. The size of my deposits no adult would think possible for a child. As time passed I got hold of Vernon's wallet and the larger pound notes. I made a quick copy, so he wouldn't notice any difference and began duplicating again. My account rapidly increased. When I had what I thought was enough I had it converted into American currency and transferred to another branch. A few smiles and excited chatter about moving distracted the teller so they didn't notice the amount of my account. Gathering my meager possessions with me, I left with aide of a friend. Harry finished his story of the past.  
  
Who was your friend? Severus asked.  
  
Harry smirked. He brought his right hand up, two fingers extended outward (middle and pointer). A gold band appeared around the fingers. Bringing the fingers to his lips, he blew.  
  
No sound was heard, not by humans anyway.   
  
Seconds later three soft pops sounded. What appeared to be three mid air bon fires faded to show three phoenixes. One flew to Harry's shoulder trilling happily. The other two landed beside Harry on either arm rest.   
  
Meet Blaze, Flame, and Flare. Harry gestured in turn to the three magnificent creatures. Blaze on his right, Flame on his shoulder (carefully perched so as not to harm Sulfur) and Flare on his left.  
  
Three phoenixes? Sirius spoke in astonished disbelief. And it took us four months alone just to get three tail feathers.   
  
Blaze trilled. Flame and Flare joined her. Had anyone listened other than Harry they would of heard them laughing.   
  
°You called young one.° Blaze asked the boy she considered another of her children.  
  
Replying mentally as to not overly shock his father's old friends. Yes, I need one of your tail feathers from each of you. But later not now. Will you stay for the next couple weeks, when my friends return, I hope to introduce you to them.'  
  
°Of course brother, we will be here.° Flame answered for the three, having missed his bonded.  
  
Flare's trill sounded. °Where shall we stay?°  
  
Blaze helped me escape. Flame is her young. Flare is Flame's mate. And Flame is one of my bonded along with Sulfur and Arianna, my owl. Harry spoke is short sentences to keep the two simultaneous conversations easier to follow.  
  
Harry petted each of the phoenixes before telepathically showing them the Shadow Pranksters' headquarters and asking them to remain there.  
  
With a departing trill of acceptance and three flashes of flames the phoenixes disappeared from the room. With there exit an uneasy silence blanketed the room. No one really knew what to say.   
  
Sirius broke in, not one for too much silence. You know that now that I'm free, I've been given custody of you. Would yo like to move in with me and Remus? Sirius asked hesitantly, not sure quiet yet of his godson's reactions.  
  
Harry stated. Seeing the hurt look in his godfather's face he continued. I've made a life for myself in L.A. Friendships I don't want to lose. However, all three of you are more than welcome to visit or stay. Knowing Edna, she will want to know everything about you. I honestly believe she was a detective in another life. When ever I ask that, she just laughs though.   
  
Harry smiled, wanting to return to more pleasant topics he asked a question he already had answered by Draco. Are there any Wizarding Christmas traditions I should be aware of?   
  
Not really. Severus finally joined in the conversation. Christmas is celebrated much like muggles. There is however a Christmas feast in the Great Hall for dinner. Much like the past courses it will be staff and students at on table rather than separated into houses. Harry nodded.  
  
The conversation quickly turned to pranks and was returned with exchanges of their greatest work. Harry noticed during some of Sirius' stories his Potion's Professor looked angry and uncomfortable. During those times Harry wold cut off the two Marauders with questions about his mum.  
  
Unfortunately the mischievous spark that had lit in his godfather's eyes would not diminish. There was this one day, James and I pranked Snievelous (correct spelling please, I can't locate my copy of OoTP). We floated him upside down showing everyone his nickers. Sirius laughed not noticing the cold blank look that adorned his godson's face.  
  
Severus was mad. Wait not mad, he was furious. Stupid Gryffindor had the nerve to insult him right infront of him again and in the Slytherin common room no less. Oh he would love to hex the ignorant Gryffindor.' Severus noticed that the young man he had grown fond of over the past months wasn't amused either. The mutt was still laughing. Perhaps there was some damage done in Azkaban.' The werewolf kept giving Harry and him apologetic glances but did nothing to stop his friend. Just like in school. He never did anything to stop the rest of Marauders.' Severus inwardly sneered.  
  
You did what? Harry softly hissed (not in parseltongue) in a cold tone to match his blazing eyes.  
  
Sirius silenced quickly at the tone. It was just a bit of fun. Sirius defended.  
  
Really, had it been done to you, would you think it was just a bit of fun? Harry asked, his face shuttered and unflinching. Pranks are meant to be enjoyable. Something everyone can look back on and laugh at. What precisely was the reason Professor Snape earned such an act of embarrassment? Harry asked, enraged.  
  
Harry it was just a bit of school boy fun. Remus insisted.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. I'm eleven. That excuse may work for you, but not for me. Even with the idiot Weasel, I wouldn't go that far. True I used his fear of spiders against him but it was in retaliation for Hermione. His stupidity nearly got her killed. You actively went after Professor Snape for no reason. Harry literally growled.  
  
Harry's magic pulsed uncontrollably. Severus rose quickly to his student's side. Harry calm down. Take a few deep breathes. Easy. It's in the past. The Potions Professor spoke gently, easing his emotional student.  
  
Harry's breathing hitched and normalized. The presence of magic depleted from it's growing intensity. Thank you Professor. Looking over at the two men who had been good friends of his fathers, he knew he needed time to come to terms with them. Having never knew his parent but fully knowing real life, he knew his parents weren't perfect. Just as he knew these men weren't nor himself. No matter how much the wizarding world adorned his name and placed him on an impossible stool, he knew his faults. I need to be alone for a bit. My control is shallow at best right now. It would be better if we continued our later.  
  
After receiving two nods from the Marauders and a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder from his Head of House, Harry exited the Slytherin dormitory. Deciding to work off his anger and confusion, the young Slytherin walked to the private room his friends and he had claimed.  
  
Knowing from past experience that is wasn't wise to be around others when he was overly emotional or when he was going through a power surge, Harry used the aide of hidden passages to get to his destination without being seen.  
  
A half hour attacking the punching bag calmed Harry down allowing the young wizard to regain control on his powers. The three phoenixes singing softly for him also worked wonders on his confusion. Harry reflected back on a few of the times his powers got out of hand.  
  
**********************************************************  
**_  
(flashbacks)  
  
Early Spring, 1985 / Private Drive, Home of the Dursley Family  
  
_**_Young four year old Harry with round puffy checks and wild raven black hair sat alone in the back yard of number four Private Drive. A pile of weeds was set off to the side of the small boy, as small fingers fisted with dirt struggled to pull the offending dandelion free from it's fort.  
  
Just as he levered himself on his feet and yanked, the weed gave way and Harry fell back in pain, his right arm impacted a sharp rock below him.  
  
Sounds of laughter behind him had Harry swirling around, clutching his arm to his chest, while fighting back the tears of pain threatening to spill over.  
  
Dudley Dursley, who closely resembled a large stuffed turkey, was chortling loudly as he waddled over to Harry.  
  
As young Harry struggled to his feet, Dudley pushed him back down. When Duddikins moved to kick Harry while he was on the ground, Harry scrunched up his eyes and waited for impact.  
  
The air rippled.  
  
A startled cry from Dudley brought Harry's attention. The green eyed child looked behind him where his cousin starred frozen in fright. the weeds Harry had been previously removing had burst into flames. The green and yellow plants shriveled and blacked, the flames only directed to the weeds were unyielding in their goal of destruction. Harry watched on fascinated as the flames finally died out.  
  
_(A/N No more green notebook, ran out of pages. Now it's yellow.)  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
**_August 1988 / L.A. California, Dawson Construction Site_**  
  
_Eight year old Harry Potter, no longer was the pale white boy instead a rich golden brown tan adorned his skin. An average day during the summer, little Harry would go to a construction site with two of the guys from the gym. Will Harris and Ben Green were among the many guy that had taken to the boy.  
  
It was a little over a year that Harry had been helping out, picking up loose pieces, throwing away old scraps, and carrying new boxes of nails to the workers when needed, were a few of the jobs. Every once in a while one of the guys would let Harry help pound in the nails.  
  
A ripple of intense pressure went through Harry, knocking him to his knees. Wave after wave of unexplained power overrode his senses. It felt as if young Harry was being squished from all sides. He had felt it before, each time just before a new power was revealed.  
  
A year prior when his control over air had awoke he had levitated everything in the apartment three feet in the air or as high as it could go with the ceiling there before it all dropped.  
  
Little Harry tried to fight the growing pressure but the more he fought against it the more the pressure seemed to build up. Finally giving in, he let the power flow, praying that no one noticed and the effects of the recent power surge wouldn't be to noticeable.  
  
The power spread outward then moved down into the ground. Fresh grass sprung up all around Harry, growing rapidly. A young tree which had been only a few weeks old shoot up and expanded, aging decades in the matter of seconds.  
  
Several wild rose bushes seeded and grew, creating a mini garden. Following the roses were lilacs, lilies, petunias, impatients, and foxgloves. A collage of yellows, purples, whites, and reds blended together in a beautiful sight.   
  
Harry's earth element had awaken.  
  
(end flashbacks)  
  
_**********************************************************  
  
Not long after Harry had come around from his reflections of the past did he notice the absence of his feathered friends. Waving it off as the phoenixes needing to hunt and explore, Harry plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs and turned on his cd player. When it came to Christmas songs Harry preferred muggles. He had yet to hear a wizarding one that actually sounded ... erm ... correct. For some strange reason they all included a reference to Merlin.  
  
_"Out of all the reindeers,  
You know you're the master man,  
Run, run Rudolph,   
Randolph's ain't too far behind,  
Run, run Rudolph,   
Santa's got to make it to town  
  
_Harry listened as the holiday beats played. Knowing that he hadn't ate lunch in his crazed pace, waiting for his visitors, he collected his cooler and his cd player. Shrinking the two items, Harry exited the room in the direction of a hidden passage which would take him to a hallway just behind the Slytherin dormitory entrance.  
  
With the music still playing, although it's miniature size depleted the amount to just a whisper, Harry dodged his way around Hogwarts and most importantly, the Weasel. The Weasleys were the only Gryffindors staying over the holiday.  
  
_Run, run Rudolph,   
Santa's got to make it to town,  
Run, run Rudolph,   
Can't you make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down,   
Run, run Rudolph,   
And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a merry-go-round..."_  
_  
_The other students remaining included Harry as the sole Slytherin, four Ravenclaws, and six Hufflepuffs.  
  
Harry re-entered the common room to see that the three men had stayed. The common room looked a little worse off for the wear, having been hit with several hexes and jinxes. The three adults' were currently repairing the damage they had caused.  
  
What happened? Harry asked, amusement colored his words.  
  
The two Gryffindor visitors jumped startled by his entrance. Severus only turned, an eyebrow raised in silent question. Harry nodded that he was in control once again. The Slytherin Head of House returned to fixing one of the lightly burned chairs.  
  
Remus paused in his work to remove a particular powerful biting hex to answer Harry. It seemed the only way we could come to any neutral setting was to get out all the long held emotions. So we had a no holds barred duel. Sort off. We're just now fixing the apparent damage from the spells that missed. The calm and rationalized man explained._  
_  
Noticing it would take a good amount of time at their current pace, Harry waved his hand wandlessly casting a Finite Incantum' and a strong Reparo'. The room liquified back to it's earlier state. Toppled over chairs, which slightly smoking and half dyed purple and orange reverted back to their original pristine shape and green color. The partially destroyed fireplace was repaired and cleaned. Torn and ripped Slytherin banners were restored to perfection. The carpet which seemed to have gained the most damage was dried, decolored, restored, unfrozen, charmed to stop moving in some places. Pillows were returned to the couches rather than as the temporary shields they had been recently used for. The glass table which was smashed into many pieces was once again whole. The hanging candles were once again hung from the ceiling rather than creating small bonfires on the floor. Lastly the few paintings which were splattered with paint charms were cleaned and the residents returned.  
  
Harry withdrew his wand before Sirius or Remus noticed and spelled a moderate sized Christmas tree in the common room. It was decorated in only silver and shades of green with a light snow gloss to give it that outside feel. The green eyed boy then resized his shrunken items and sat down.  
  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way,   
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh,  
  
_Since you were hexing each other, I assume you haven't ate lunch either? Harry asked. They nodded in response. He retrieved some pizzas, chips, dip, and fruit pies. His food stash had taken a couple major blows during the exam week. Rather than attending some of the meals, the Slytherins would join up for study sessions assuring that they all passed. Harry offered up his cooler, passing around most the chips and sweats. A dozen pizzas were lost at the Qudditch party along with Draco's collection of chocolate frogs.  
  
_"On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me,   
Seven swans a swimming,   
Six geese a laying,   
Five golden rings,   
Four calling birds,   
Three french hens,   
Two turtle doves  
And a partridge in a pear tree"  
  
_As they ate the four males (two Slytherins and two Gryffindors) relaxed and listened to the music.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The next week, leading up to Christmas passed by quickly amid talks with Harry and the Marauders or Harry and Severus. On some occasions all four could retain on minimal companionship without fights and taunts.  
  
Each day seemed to pull the lingering shadows from Sirius' eyes. Before the Hogwarts inhabitants realized, Christmas morning was upon them.  
  
  
The four guys sat around the tree, a cup of hot chocolate in each of there hands and a try of toast, eggs, bacon, jam, and sausage lay on the table. Harry having needed to drag Severus from his room, sat on the floor near his Professor. Although the Potions Master grumbled, he didn't put up much resistance.  
  
Harry passed a silver and green wrapped parcel over to severus than distributed some gold packages to Sirius and Remus. He had given his Head of House a translated copy of on of Salazar Slytherins Potion Books, having written it from parseltongue to english. He had also bought Severus a couple of dark green shirts in hope of seeing his teacher in something other than black and a thick black winter cloak with silver lining. Lastly he gave his professor a silver neckless with a snake pendent, charmed to protect the wearer from mild curses and potion explosions.  
  
To Sirius and Remus he gave them each a copy of the albums found in his parents trunks. Harry also gave them samples of the orange and green treats he, Draco, and Hermione had made. Some photos of their pranks and a fifty galleon gift certificate to Zonkos. Having known very little about them, Harry was stumped on exactly what to give the two Marauders.  
  
Harry received from sirius and Remus a selection of prank items, a few large packages of chocolate frogs, a broom care kit, a practice snitch, and a pair of of Qudditch gloves charmed to keep the player's warm or cooled depending on need.  
  
Hermione sent him a book on rare wizarding languages, such as Goblins and merfolk. Draco's present to Harry included a rememberal, a foe glass, and selection of candies from around the globe. Professor Snape had also purchased Harry a gift, two potions books, one devoted to pranks and the other potions in conjunction to wards.  
  
From Edna, Harry received some of her best peanut butter fudge and chocolate chip cookies along with a couple thick wool sweaters. The guys from the Serpent's Dungeon gym got together and bought Harry a pair of fine crafted Japanese tantos. There was also a short note saying that they weren't sure the bird could carry it that far but sent it anyway.  
  
Harry, there is another package behind the tree. Severus pointed out. Having missed it from his position, Harry retrieved it. It was feather weight and addressed.  
  
_Your father left this in my care before he died, it is time it was returned to you,  
  
Use it well  
  
_Harry read the card aloud. Professor, it's the Headmaster's handwriting isn't? He asked, handing over the card as he unwrapped the parcel.  
  
Yes, Harry it is indeed the Headmasters. Snape replied just before the wrapping gave way and two startled gasps came from the Gryffindors.  
  
Harry looked questionably at the two as held the shimmering cloak.  
  
It's James old invisibility cloak. Sirius explained. We used to take it out after curfew to visit the kitchens, plan pranks, or to sneak out to the Shrieking Shack to be with Remus for his transformations.  
  
Harry nodded but didn't no what to say. He swirled the cloak around him, and looked into a mirror which had escaped the all out war a week ago. Only his head floating mid air was present. Harry muttered. The rest had to agree.  
  
Just make sure you don't get caught. Severus said pointedly. Harry smirked in response. I haven't yet, without it.  
  
Noticing the time the four cleaned up their mess and left for the Great Hall for lunch. It was the first time since Remus and Sirius's appearance that Harry had joined the rest of Hogwarts at a meal. Usually they would eat in either the Slytherin dorms or down in the kitchens.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ah, there you four are. I had wondered if you were ever going to come out. Were the first words that met their entrance as Professor Dumbledore waved them in. Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They've been visiting Sirius' godson Harry Potter for the past week. As the article said earlier Sirius is indeed innocent and free of the charges he was accused of. With that he gestured for everyone to take their seats and eat.  
  
Christmas day sped by greatly annoying the Potions Master as the Headmaster repeated his three favorite songs over and over again. If the Slytherin Head heard, _I'm dreaming, of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know, Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, jack frost nipping at your nose, or Thumpety thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Look at Frosty go _someone was going to be feeling the brunt of several nasty hexes._  
  
_Two days before the students were meant to return, Sirius and Remus gave their goodbyes, with a bit of good cheer and a few delayed pranks, they were gone.Thankfully for Severus and other Hogwarts residents the holiday was soon over and a new year had began.   
_  
_(to be continued)  
  
**********************************************************  
**Happy Holidays and Have a pleasant New Year. How many people have already broke their resolutions. Heehee, I didn't make one this year. Then again I don't recall ever making one. Hmm, maybe next year my resolution should be to make a resolution. Then I would already be successful.  
  
**I was going to make the last bit longer, but as the holiday in reality was over I wanted my story holiday over with. Thanks for being patient and I hope to get another chapter up before classes resume. **  
  
Reviews: **(Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)  
  
**ananova: **Yep, he knew. **Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 35. Hufflepuff 01.**  
Glad you approve, and enjoy.  
  
**Silver Neo: **Hey, my muses eat sugar alot too. Must be a muse requirement. Another Weasel hater. Yes. Thanks for the review.  
  
**kat: **As to your question possibly if not absoluetly. Thanks for the review. **Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 36. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**kathy stgqvk: **Did you like the Sirius get together, it wasn't what I originally planned, but it how the story flowed. Glad there are more Slytherin Harry fans like me.  
  
**Mikito: **Oh yay, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. And you're now on my fav thanks.  
  
**aconite: **You love it. Wow! Thanks.  
  
**Draco's_Girl 26: **Thanks for the votes, since you poled twice I put em both down. **Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 38. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**athenakitty: **You don't have re-review. Thank you. I do remember that you have been diligently reviewing nearly all my chapters. Hope you like this one. It took a couple rewrites, I kept getting written into a corner and than had to start over.  
  
**MikiBaby: **Happy Holidays, I wanted this up for Christmas and that didn't happen. Then tried New Years and well as you can tell by the date that didn't happen either. Enjoy. Thanks for waiting..  
  
**STRIKING PANTHER: **Thanks for the review.  
  
**nova: Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 39. Hufflepuff 01. **Glad you approve. Did you enjoy this chapter.  
  
**good: **Hey who wrote that. Me sorry for taking so long.  
  
**WannaBeAMarine: **Do you really want to be one? As to your suggestion possibly starting in book four or five. Enjoy the new year.  
  
**klankek2004: **Updated, although it took longer than plan.  
  
**Sere-Estel: **But it was funny. Right?   
  
**Boof: **I'll try to email you but I've got a very poor memory when I'm busy. Glad you like it.  
  
**Tara-Yo: **Smarties are found in the States, I've been plagued with them by teachers saying And Smarties for the smart girl. I never new they were made in Canada. See people you can learn things in fanfiction.  
  
**dansloup: **As I said in the email you can. Where are you posting it at? I'd like to see if I can read it. I took french in high school for five years but it never *clicked* to where I could do speak it well.  
  
**kitty254781: **Thank you, thank you. I'm glad you like my writing. I wasn't at all expecting the amount of feedback I've gotten.  
  
**Ariana Dumbledore: **Yeah Harry needs to learn to trust, but it won't be quickly. **Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 40. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**snifflesaboutsnuffles: **Love the name. Updated. Sorry it so late.  
  
**kayla: **I agree and thanks for the support. My exams were okay. I landed up with four A's and one C. I totally flubbed my Meterology, got most of the terms mixed up with Oceanography. They are similar subjects but annoying when taken together.  
  
**Mark Evans: **Oops. Kept delaying, sorry.  
  
**DeathEvn: **I know any suggestion for third year, I've yet to figure out what I'm doing for that year. **Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 41. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**helen: **Thanks for the praise. How did you like the meeting?  
  
**ReflectionsofReality: **Oh, I'm honored you liked it. I love your fic. In which case, I'm checking daily to see if you updated. I wasn't sure about this chapter, I just couldn't get from my mind to paper. Not sure if anyone understands that or not.  
  
**Serpent Of Light: **Thanks. And for waiting patiently, here's the new chapter.  
  
**Darcey: **Thanks for the sympathy. We students mutially hate tests. I may be a Slytherin with Ravenclaw tendacies, but I'm no Hermione.  
  
**MikiBaby: ** Didn't I already make one review response to you already oh well maybe not. I'm running on three hours of sleep in the past forty eight hours, christmas cookies, fudge, and pop. As you can probably tell I high on sugar. The stories were originally short (like the prologue and the first two stories) however I love when I open up a new chapter and it takes me more than ten minutes to read it so I try to give that to my readers.  
  
**Simple Confusion: **Thanks for the support and the review.  
  
**twin demonic angels: ** Like the name, is there a reason behind it. Yay someone liked the owl bit. I sympathised with Hedwig when she was trying to find Sirius.   
  
**PMUnlikely: Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 42. Hufflepuff 01. **Go Slytherin. I do believe its a runaway.  
  
**I Am A Sly Slytherin: **Yep there it goes. **Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 43. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**DespairingAngels: **You thought they were funny. Yay, I completed my mission. People laughed, check. What should I do next? *Stalks off thinking pencively* Opps sorry almost forgot.** Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 44. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**telly1: **Continued and updated. Do not fret. I plan to finish the story. (No matter how long it takes.)  
  
**Lukaret Kokushibyou: **Hmm, I didn't notice. I'll check into it. It probably was she was pale after being upset by Weasley. But thanks. The way the votes are going it would seem I'm safe from being hunted down. Either way, thanks for the vote. ** Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 45. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**Ally Blax: Ravenclaw: 19. Slytherin: 46. Hufflepuff 01. **Thanks for the review.  
  
**Azana: **Thanks for the compliment. Oh a non Slytherin vote, the first this chapter. **Ravenclaw: 20. Slytherin: 45. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**Phynix Light: **Just because she won't be in Gryffindor doesn't mean she can't get into the Gryff. common room. After all gryf ron and harry entered the Slytherin in rowlings version. There's always a way. Especially if you're a sneaky, sly, Slytherin.  
  
**Shatteredtears: **I just had to make them dance. That song is my fav Christmas song, I never hear it anymore except when I play the **record.** Thanks for the review.  
  
**SmacksKiller: **Who's smack? And why was he killed? Sorry I like interesting names. **Ravenclaw: 20. Slytherin: 46. Hufflepuff 01. **True I like that idea.  
  
**LoonyLupinLisa: **I approve of the name. Rowling made an interesting character without being stupid about it. **Ravenclaw: 20. Slytherin: 47. Hufflepuff 01. **Me thinks Slytherin will win, which is cool, although I had plans for either. Hufflepuff had it been an option, *hint hint* to the one person out there who voted for it, would have been a problem.  
  
**KingKobra: **Oh a snake, do you like Sulfur. I keep forgetting when I finally think to put her in whether she was female or male. Whoops. **Ravenclaw: 21. Slytherin: 47. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**Wynjara: **Junk food, I love junk food. It is the ideal food for college students, teans, kids, and annoying chocolate frenzy parents who steal your Halloween treats. I can't wait for the weasley twins to join together in the story, it won't happen until the leaving feast, but can you imagine the chaos. Heehee. Who needs Voldy to destroy the world?  
  
**CanalVorfeed1: **Author has noted coolness factor as well as age. Check, next review.   
  
**Tourmaline: **A long review. Cool I like these. I would have loved to have made Snape the Grinch, but I didn't want my characters to die from a very long and painful death. Grinch's heart decreases three sizes and three bodies hang from the dungeons. It just spells of an **The End. ** I like you theory. I've had Sirius out of prison for a good while, so my earlier meeting seems correct. Tell me your views.  
  
**Romm: **You know you are the only person to respond to my question. I'm taking a time out in writing, purely because I can't answer what to get Harry for x-mas. Sad really, still havent come up with anything.  
  
**Lord Archimonde: ** thanks for the smiley  
  
**Carya: **One of my fav writers. How goes your story I hadn't noticed that you had updated, hmm maybe if I inform people of your fic you might get some reviews. I just feel with a good fic like yours it being squndered at not being read. Can I adveritse in my next chapter? I understand about being lazy, it taking me forever to write this chapter. I keep putting it off and then getting distracted when I finally sit down to write. Whoops, hopefully I can get one more chapter out before spring classes start. In less than two weeks no less.  
  
**Calimora: Ravenclaw: 21. Slytherin: 48. Hufflepuff 01. **Glad you like and I totally sympathize with you theory.  
  
**Renoldo9: **Large praise, yay. Thank you. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
**gaul1: **Thanks and will do.  
  
**Fiery Pheonix: **I noticed I could go over the max limit on the fav board, is it just me. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Suzaku24: **Thanks, I like patient people even though I'm not really one of them.  
  
**Otaku freak: **Shared coolness. Continued and enjoy.  
  
**Lunawolf: **Cool that you like Sulfur, I'm finally bringing in the phoenixes. They'll get more of a personality when the students return. **Ravenclaw: 21. Slytherin: 49. Hufflepuff 01. **I'm honored to all those who have put me on their fav lists. Thank you.  
  
**Lucied: **Thanks and enjoy this chapter.**  
**  
**Prd2bAmerican18: **Are you still 18? Glad you enjoyed it, how about this one. I'm not to sure about it but it was the only one that I didn't write into a block.  
  
**Elanor Evans: **Language pardoned. Yay I succeeded. Go forth and read this chapter. Heehee always wanted to say that.  
  
**scott: **I'm relieved. Was this one?  
  
**lady valura: **Good another Ron Weasley hater. **Ravenclaw: 21. Slytherin: 50. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**RainWaters: **I like the name. You love me and my writing. Wow. Thanks. **Ravenclaw: 21. Slytherin: 51. Hufflepuff 01. **And I totally agree.  
  
**IcedFlame: **Another neat names. Always enjoyed interesting names. So why did you change it to the present IcedFlame? Cool you liked the xmas prank. Did you think the Sirius/Rem/Sev/Harry conversation was believable?  
  
**hermionegreen: **Was it what you expected?  
  
**Simple Confusion: **Now I'm almost postive, even in my sugar crazed my that I already wrote you a response, but oh well. As for your idea, you a trully evil. Although I see Hermione or Harry using it considering their backgrounds. If I use it, the victum will be probably if not definate Ron and his friends.   
  
**susieq: **Heehee. Did I get the tension over with for Sirius and Harry to have some godfather/godson bonding. I had have some hexes in there.  
You're addicted cool. Yay. I have a willing follower. Haha. So there Voldy. Susieq mine. **Ravenclaw: 21. Slytherin: 52. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**Silver Malfoy Potter: **thank you for the vote and the review. **Ravenclaw: 21. Slytherin: 53. Hufflepuff 01.**  
  
**Wing Wyrm: **Oh I did that before. Upset the proctor in the computer lab. Uncontrolled and unknow origin of laughter seems to upset people. Why I don't know. The Ron being the evil/bad guy. Well there always have to be annoying person, someone who is bad to the supposed good I guess. Ron just come off to me as a jealous jerk. In the book when he laughs at Draco's name it so similar that had Harry taken Draco's hand I just know he would of become the spiteful jerk Sirius was like during his school days. I'll work on it being more believable. Thanks. Maybe get the PEST to defend their views. Oh ideas. *writes down a few notes for future reference*  
  
**hp4all: **Okay, okay, I will yield. How about? **Ravenclaw: 21. Slytherin: 52. Hufflepuff 01. Gryffindor 02. **Seem fair? Thanks for the corrections. I'm floored that you would take the time to help.  
  
**insanechildfanfic: **thankyou. I must be running low on sugar. My eyes are starting to water at staring at the computer screen for the past oh whoops three hours. Well that would do it huh?  
  
(Cool there's only like several dozen more reviews left. I know some people say I don't have to respond. But when I don't, I feel bad. Evil conscious. Guilt tripping me)  
  
**BlackDiva: Ravenclaw: 22. Slytherin: 52. Hufflepuff 01. Gryffindor 02. **Thanks glad you approve.   
**  
howling wolf1: Ravenclaw: 22. Slytherin: 53. Hufflepuff 01. Gryffindor 02. **Can anyone else guess which house is going to win?  
  
**Irish Rover: **Nope Harry will not be forgetting about his past. He is returning to American. Can you imagine Dobby in L.A. Oh it's going to be a laugh to write.  
  
**Rose Green: Ravenclaw: 22. Slytherin: 54. Hufflepuff 01. Gryffindor 02. **Enjoy and read on.  
  
**Sierra-Falls: **On purpose. But thanks for remembering.  
  
**Potter Reader: Ravenclaw: 22. Slytherin: 55. Hufflepuff 01. Gryffindor 02. **Enjoy. Sorry for the short review. I'm running out of my sugar frenzed energy.  
  
**Crystal Moon Dragon: ***Shares the quilty look* Totally understand. Have fun reading the chapter.  
  
**Mr. Happy Java Man: **I always enjoy reading your reviews. It's such a joy to read. And laugh. His highess, I wish to give much praise to your own story. It was a joy to read. I, High Lady of the Ice Land of Shadowniaam honored by the name and accept it gratefully. Thank you.   
  
**Nelum: **Updated. Laugh and joke. It the holiday season.  
  
**Rogue1615: **Interesting idea. I was going just to have Harry get the map in the trunk he retrived from his vault, however I made no mention of whether it was or not. So I might just have them update a new version. (Blinks excited at the new prospect, then wanders off)  
  
**Stayblue: **Thanks.. For the review, and you know the support.  
  
(Only seven more reviews to go. Heeheee. I'm only half way done with the chapter. I'm typing the reviews mid way to give me a breather. wasn't expecting it to take over two hours.)  
  
**athenkitty: **Thanks for the review. And as to who will when that a secret.  
  
**Silver Phoenix Shadow87: ** The command for bold are b and to end /b same thing goes with italics except its i and /i. Does that help? Loved the review.  
  
**vsd2oc: **Thanks, my review responses are becoming repetitive. So jolly good and enjoy the holidays. **Chapter Twelve: Ravenclaw: 22. Slytherin: 56. Hufflepuff 01. Gryffindor 02.**   
  
**LonelySpirit: **Loved the enthusiasm. **Ravenclaw: 22. Slytherin: 57. Hufflepuff 01. Gryffindor 02.**  
  
**Serpent of Light: **I can't see her in Hufflepuff either. I'm not in the least offended. I'm 19 and in my second year of college. Oceanograpy is the study of the ocean (duh) and its inhabitants. MarcoEconomics, Financial Accounting, and Mangament are some of the required courses for business majors. Meterology is the study of like clouds, atmosphere, weather, the movement of wind and ocean currents and like. Basically someone just had to answer that two years old question of **  
**Thanks for the support.  
  
**ER: **Glad you approve. Must work on another list of pranks. I'm running short of the first list I wrote.  
  
And last but not least. Heehee.  
  
**MarsMoonStar: **Hello to the first reviewer of my last chapter. Sorry for the long wait. It's been nearly two months. Ouch, I used to be able to get the chapters up and out in a week. Honored that you like, hopefully you haven't given up on the story do to my rather long wait in posting.  
**  
**  
  
  
Final Score at end of **Chapter Twelve: Ravenclaw: 22. Slytherin: 57. Hufflepuff 01. Gryffindor 02.  
  
  
Happy New Year Every One!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
I'm done, I didn't think it would ever happen.  
  
  
Now  
  
  
  
Please   
  
  
  
  
Review.  
  
  
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

(A/N **_Well the spring term is over as our finals. Happiness for summer fun. Enjoy the long awaited chapter. This chapter is dedicated to the three nice reviewers who sent me the inscription on the Mirror of Erised: _**melanie lebreton, harry hollow, **_and _**RhiannonMR. **_ As well to _**g.shans **_for giving me a heads up when I posted only an authors note and informed me about the new regulations for fanfic.net_**  
  
By the by if you're looking for an excellent Slytherin Harry fic check out Carya's _A Different World, _she has the first year done and the second nearly finished as well.)  
  
ºphoenixoniaº  
{parseltongue}  
thoughts, telepathy'  
words spoken out loud  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed. Sulfur, Blaze, Flame, Flare, Edna, Arianna, and other OC characters are my own.  
  
**Author: Shadow  
  
Title: A Different Harry, Year One  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
.....................................................................................................................**  
  
_Ah, there you four are. I had wondered if you were ever going to come out. Were the first words that met their entrance as Professor Dumbledore waved them in. Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They've been visiting Sirius' godson Harry Potter for the past week. As the article said earlier Sirius is indeed innocent and free of the charges he was accused of. With that he gestured for everyone to take their seats and eat.  
  
Christmas day sped by greatly annoying the Potions Master as the Headmaster repeated his three favorite songs over and over again. If the Slytherin Head heard, I'm dreaming, of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know, Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, jack frost nipping at your nose, or Thumpety thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Look at Frosty go someone was going to be feeling the brunt of several nasty hexes.  
  
Two days before the students were meant to return, Sirius and Remus gave their goodbyes, with a bit of good cheer and a few delayed pranks, they were gone. Thankfully for Severus and other Hogwarts residents the holiday was soon over and a new year had began. _   
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
A blur of brown hair shot out of the train dragging a protesting blond. C'mon Draco. Was exasperated. I want to see Harry.  
  
Draco muttered disdainfully. Do we have to run? He's not going anywhere. Slow down. The boy commanded annoyed as he jerked her to a stop and then led her at a more resemble pace to the horseless carriages.  
  
Aren't you in the least interested in the mirror Harry found, the pranks that happened, or how he spent the break with the Weasleys around? She asked excited yet also incredulous.  
  
Of course, I am. Draco agreed. But we're not interrogating him at the table in the middle of the Great Hall. We have to wait until we can get him to our room. The Malfoy heir opened the door to the carriage for her, offering his hand to help his friend up and in.  
  
The carriages pulled by an invisible force made it's way at a fair pace to the enchanted castle. Hermonie's face lit up once again at the sight. Even having spent several months at Hogwarts, once she was back in the muggle world she almost thought that magic and wizards were just a dream. Twirling her wand in her hand or reading one of her textbooks were the only reasons she was positive it wasn't just an illusion that her wandering mind had made up.  
  
Draco kept a firm hand on Hermonie's shoulder to keep her from running up the steps and tackling Harry. Appearances after all were a major part of the Malfoy philosophy and those they deemed worthy to associate with.  
  
Even as Draco led Hermione to the Slytherin table, he was unable to stop her from enveloping Harry in a large exuberant hug he had similarly received at Kings Cross Station. Luckily for him, his parents had only raised a questioning eyebrow and signaled that he was to explain by owl. draco wasn't looking forward to THAT conversation. Only one reassurance that came to mind for Draco was his parents would never send a Howler. The Malfoy's preferred to keep their private lives just that, private.  
  
Oh Harry, I've missed you. Hermonie nearly squealed as she finally released the raven haired boy.  
  
Harry smiled at his two cohorts, his eyes shining with mischief and mirth. He bent down and whispered low enough that only Draco and Hermonie would be able to hear. I've missed you two as well. You can grill me for answers later, after dinner. Sirius, Remus, and Professor Snape helped me put together a surprise for everyone. Harry said than sat back to listen to what the Deputy Headmistress sad before she chimed her glass for silence.  
  
The mirror is going to be moved to another less used part of the castle. It seems that several students have discovered the location due to numerous footprints. McGonagal had murmured to Professor Sinstra. No one had overheard apart from her fellow teachers and one black serpent who relayed the message to his human.  
  
Keep track of her Sulfur, ssshe's more likely to inform the ressst of the ssstaff of other secrets as well.' Harry sent his reptilian familiar.  
  
Of courssse Masssster.' Sulfur answered, having decided she preferred to call him master rather than Harry.  
  
The Headmaster stood before the students, blue eyes dancing in overjoyed happiness, and radiating their near electric twinkle. Welcome back students. A cheer broke out. Yes, yes, welcome back indeed. It is a pleasure to see all your smiling, happy faces back once again. Hopefully you have enjoyed your break and are ready to learn once again. So, as I can hear the rumbling f your empty stomachs. Let's eat. The Headmaster clapped twice and the dormant magics entwined on the tables sprang to life bringing food from the kitchens on to the Great Hall plates.  
  
The meal was as delicious as always. The house elves had gone all out, happy to be able to so much more work, unlike the small amount of work they had to do during break. Such busy little guys those house elves were.  
  
Once the students began filling out of the hall, Hermonie and Draco each seized one of Harry's elbows and gently dragged the aforementioned boy out of the hall. Harry sent an amused smirk to Professor Snape, who had noticed the trios actions and was looking at Harry curiously. Snape smirked back and his green eyed student shrugged helplessly before he was pulled out the Great Hall doors.  
  
Harry was finally released from his friends' grip when they arrived outside their statue guarding the hidden room. As Draco gave the password, Harry once again heard his snake calling out to him.  
  
Massster, the teachersss are having a meeting. I asssked the sssnakeling protector to carry me. He was sssuspicious but I sssaid I wanted a heat sssource, so he agreed.'  
  
Good work, Sulfur. I have several mice left, when the meeting is over you can have your fill.'  
  
Thank you, Massster.' Sulfur hissed in appreciation.  
  
Harry looked up from his internal conversation to his friends who sat opposite to him. During his talk with his serpent familiar, Draco and Hermonie had led him into the room and sat him down on one of the bean bag chairs.  
  
Harry smiled. Sorry, I was talking to Sulfur. Now, I know you two are just bursting to question me and you can soon. I promise, but there are several someones I'd like to introduce you too.  
  
Draco frowned as Hermione looked at their raven haired friend curiously. The green eyed child only smirked at her before bringing his middle and pointer fingers to his lips. A small gold band that shimmered red at certain angles of the light wrapped around the two fingers. Harry blew three times, causing three sharp melodic notes to sound.  
  
Seconds later three plops were heard, a noise closely associated with a balloon popping. From them three beautiful red and gold birds glided about the room, landing on the additional stands Draco and Hermonie just noticed had been added.  
  
I'd like you to meet Blaze, Flame, and Flare. They have graciously consented to donate a few of their feathers for our potion. Harry neutrally spoke, an amused half grin breaking through his carefully crafted bored mask.  
  
The blond Slytherin snatched his eyes from the unbelievable sight of three phoenixes in one place to confront his friend, the famous celebrity savior. Eyes accusing and lips set in a scowl reminiscent of their Potions Master, the Malfoy heir jabbed a finger at the Boy-Who-Lived's chest. That's why you said it would be easy to get the feathers. How you kept getting ahold of far away ingredients quickly. You have had access to phoenixes all along. The blond shook his head, awed and partially confused.  
  
Yes. Blazed and I met when I was five. She originally helped me in my escape from my relatives. Flame, however is Blaze's son and one of three bonded familiars. We were bonded when he was first hatched two years ago. Flare is Flame's mate Harry explained to his friends.  
  
They like to be petted if you want to. But first a warning, be extra gentle with Flare. Flame is very over protective of her. Harry informed with a small smile as Flame cooed in agreement.  
  
Hermonie reverently reached out and scratched the top of one of the phoenixes' head closest to her. She started to ask. Harry cut her off having understood her question. That's Blaze. Flare is in the center and Flame is at the other end opposite of you.  
  
Harry how are there so many? The books all say that phoenixes are near extinction. Draco asked, not comprehending the scene before him.  
  
The books are wrong. It's not that they are near extinction, it's that few wish to leave their home. They live in the tops of trees in the rain forests or in mountain cliffs. Phoenixes, most of them anyway don't wish to bond to a human counterpart. If they're captured they are sometimes forced to bond. Phoenixes can bond willing like Flame and I have, but the fear of being forced, keeps them away from human populated areas. Blaze and Flame trilled their enjoyment at being petted.  
  
Harry held his hand out for Flare; she flew to him, settling on his forearm. Scratching the of her head, Harry moved to sit back down, chuckling as she too began to coo.  
  
Draco and Hermonie followed his example when Blaze and Flame flew to the green eyed boy. So what would you like to know? The Potter heir conceded to ask, allowing the interrogation to commence.  
  
What happened during the break? Your letters were short and vague. Draco spoke with an annoyed tone.  
  
Well after you two left, I spent the next few days in the library ... Draco snorted. ... reading. Harry finished with a mild glare at his blond friend.  
  
Weasley was still looking through some books to learn about the stone. Around the fourth day he became frustrated at the lack of success and threw one of the books across the room. Just his luck, Madame Pince had just made her way to that section. She was furious at Weasel's treatment of her books. Pince dragged him out of the library and all the way to McGonagal's office. Harry smirked.  
  
Draco snickered while Hermonie giggled uncontrollably at the red head's fate. It was Hermonie who asked the next question. What did McGonagal say?  
  
Harry's face shone with true happiness as he answered. The Weasel is banned from the library until the end of the year. He'll have to ask one of his friends, most likely the Leprechaun or the Penguin, to check out books if he needs them to do his homework or study. Next year, he'll be on probation. Madame Pince holds the right to ban him altogether if he repeats the incident.  
  
Although partially deterred his friends were once again awaiting answers after their ten minute laughing fit.  
  
It was tense the first couple days Sirius and Remus arrived Harry admitted. The Marauders had picked on Professor Snape too much during their schooling for them to just drop the resentment. So they had several all out duels. Sirius was a little rusty in the beginning but he teamed up with Remus. Professor Snape is a formable opponent, one I wish never to be on the opposition against. He effortlessly kept up the pact with the two of them together. Though, the three together were a menace on the furniture. There are a couple desks in one or two old classrooms that were defaced beyond recognition that couldn't be restored. We had to transfigure them into rugs. No other transfiguration would hold.  
  
After that for the most part the three could stand being in the same room together for short periods of time. When Sirius began pranking Professor Snape, I teamed up with the professor against Sirius and Remus. Harry began. It was obvious that this was what Draco had been waiting to hear about. Hermonie wanted to know about the mirror but enjoyed hearing the tale.  
  
Harry described placing a spell on Sirius which made him continuously chase his tail for a week whenever he turned into his animagus form. The Marauders had their skin polka dotted in green, their hair growing without stop (via a particular complicated potion compliments of the Potions Master), and were mysteriously sprinkled with glitter at any given time.  
  
Severus and Harry weren't immune to the remaining Marauder's pranks. Yet anytime Sirius or Remus attempted to use a potion their prank was unsuccessful or backfired on them. One Harry could see the potions aura and two Snape was a POTIONS MASTER. Nothing else more need said.  
  
The Marauders quickly changed tactics much like the Weasley Twins and went with full out hexes and charms. Boils and stinging hexes were retaliated in kind. Using the familiar philosophy fight fire with fire', the student and teacher team struck back. The Marauders gave their opponents curly hair laced with blossoming flowers, were forced to sing opera music at random times, and transfigured into animals (Professor Snape into a bat, Harry into a raven).  
  
The Slytherin team quickly took advantage of their new forms by dive bombing the Marauders and roosting in their respective hair.  
  
Draco burst out in laughter and fell out of his bean bag chair at the image of the formidable Potions Master as a bat.  
  
Hermonie snorted in an attempt to suppress her giggling fit and asked if either Harry or Professor Snape had left a present in either of the Marauders hair.  
  
The emerald green eyed child replied that he thought their Professor might of planned too, but McGonagal had past by, took one look at the scene, and reversed the transfiguration.  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
(flashback)  
  
**_The quick change back into their human form caused Severus and Harry to land on top of Sirius and Remus, crashing all four of them in a heap on the ground. The Head of Gryffindor was sharp to grab an ear of each of the _**cough **_adult _**cough **_Gryffindors' and drag them to her office.  
  
The sound of her chastising the two _**men **_for their childish behavior resounded down the hallways. Never in my life, have I ever met two people behave so foolishly. If you're going to be visiting this school, you will conduct yourself in the behavior fit for an adult. Do you understand gentlemen? The strict teacher snapped displeased.  
_**  
(end flashback)  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
The Potter heir reflected that it was necessity that there were silencing charms in place on the room, otherwise their secret room location would be secret to no one due to how the laughter echoed so loudly.  
  
Small wet trails of tears shimmered down Hermonie's face, her chocolate brown eyes glittering in mirth as her body shook. The Malfoy heir had refrained from shedding tears of laughter though his eyes were subtly misty. Had the blond's expensive robes not been charmed to stay pressed and wrinkle free, creases would of been found throughout from where Draco had fallen out of his chair and was rolling on the floor in amusement.  
  
Harry and Hermonie were always heartened to see the Malfoy child loosen up and allow his emotions to be visible. It was a strange occurrence for both Harry and draco to just let go. Harry more so. It was only in the company of Hermonie, Draco, and Severus that Harry dropped his guard. During the time spent with Sirius and Remus, Harry had relaxed but hadn't fully dropped his guard yet.   
  
The American raised boy trusted the two Gryffindors but he still didn't know them. With Severus there was a bond. A bond which only abused souls could relate with. They had grown up alone, thought they were worthless, and had striven to never to allow anyone in that could potentially hurt them. They were to quick to distrust, easily angered, and lacking on giving anybody a second chance.  
  
Anyway, after that we finally took lunch in the Great Hall. For the most part the four of us had avoided it and ate in the Slytherin common room, the kitchens, or in Professor Snape's office. Snape wouldn't let the former Marauders anywhere near is rooms. We would either call a house elf or warm up some of the pizzas. I do believe I've gotten Sirius hooked on them. He said they were the perfect food for bachelors. I haven't told him about tv dinners yet. Harry grinned.   
  
It was like back at the gym whenever a major sports event was about to start. Especially on Sundays, the guys would load up with food, move the tv from the owners office out into the main room, and just watch the game. Occasionally there would be the yelling at the players and throwing of food, but for the most part it would be relaxing. Harry reminisced.   
  
I wish I had brought some DVD's, I could of charmed them to play like I did the Grinch at the winter feast. He added in.  
  
Hermonie no longer able to suppress her curiosity, finally demanded. How did you find the mirror? What does it do? What dd you see? She interrogated her um victim rapidly as if not to give him a chance to evade.  
  
The celebrity savior glanced over at Draco. Both of them rolled their eyes and looked at the ceiling. Thirty seconds later they let out a long exasperated sigh, looking innocently at their female friend.  
  
Hermonie blushed deeply then placed her hands on her hips and glared at the two.  
  
Determined to placate his friend before she could start to lecture, Harry gave in. I was out with Sirius one night roaming the halls. Sirius was pointing out some secret passage ways, places where we could hide, and some hidden stashes of prank equipment they had left over from the Marauders school years. He paused, as Hermonie settled back down, choosing to sit on the ground rather than in the bean bag chair. Anyway, as we were dodging Filch, Sirius transformed into his animagus form, a large black grim like dog and chased off after Mrs. Norris. As I turned the corner I bumped into Professor Snape who shuffled me into a side room, while Filch informed him that someone had been in the restricted section of the library. Filch had found a broken lantern that was still warm.  
  
The mirror was large, gold. A full size mirror and then some standing on two clawed feet. (a/n Thank you again harry hollow for the description) I honestly believe Hagrid could stand in front of it and see his entire self. It was old, I could feel it's age and power. An intense dark red aura surrounded it with small strands of various colors swirling within the red. I think the strands were part of the witches' and wizards' magic who originally created the mirror.  
  
There were over a dozen different types of strands, which must be why the mirror had so much power absorbed in it. On the top of it, written in flowing script was an inscription, **ERISED STRA EHRU OTY UBE CAFRU OYT ON WOSHI**' or backwards, I SHOW NOT YOUR FACE BUT YOUR HEARTS DESIRE.'  
  
What did you see? She asked gently this time, when Harry trailed off. Hermonie repeated the question when he didn't answer.  
  
I saw my parents. What life would of been like if they hadn't been killed but Voldermort had still been stopped. While I wish I had them, I wouldn't give up the guys at the gym, you and Draco, Edna, or anyone else I've met. That and I wouldn't want to lose the friendship I have with Professor Snape. He sighed.  
  
From what Professor Snape, Remus, and Sirius have told me about my father, he was as prejudice as the Weasel when it comes to Slytherins. To think had my father been alive, he would of hated me. Harry spoke softly, a slight tone of loneliness entered his voice.  
  
Harry, your father was a kid then. By the time you began Hogwarts, he would of grown up. From what I've heard of your mother she would of changed him. James wouldn't hate you, you're his son. Hermonie hugged Harry, offering the orphan celebrity comfort and love. (a/n Friendship love, not love love. They are too young for dating yet. Maybe fourth year.)   
  
Besides Flash ..., Draco purposely used Harry's old nickname. ... remember the letter they left you. Your mother had a feeling about your future, had seen part of it. They loved you.  
  
Harry gave his friend a small grin and squeezed Hermonie in thanks for the comfort offered. Flare and Blaze trilled and disappeared in a ball of fire. Flame remained, cooing his song to his bonded and his friends.  
  
So what's this prank that Professor Snape and the Marauder duo helped you with? Draco asked. Like a pin popping a balloon, all the tension dissipated.  
  
Well first off it's for Valentine's Day. All the girls will get a small heart shaped box of chocolates. The guys will receive a small tin of fudge. The chocolates will alter the girls hair, eyes, and finger nails to the color of their mood as the day goes on. However it will keep them from squealing, giggling sickly, and overly gossiping and swooning. Harry explained the prank.  
  
The guys though will be charmed to be the perfect gentleman. Draco snickered. Carrying books, opening doors, no fighting, etc. Lastly, both guy and girls under the influence of a potion that Professor Snape has begun brewing, they will give off a fluorescent glow of pink, red, and white circling hearts when their hormones are high. Harry grinned wickedly. The light will cast their victims in glitter that won't come off until the following day. Harry finished.  
  
What about the staff? Hermonie questioned, thinking of pranking Filch. She really, really didn't like the caretaker.  
  
The green eyed boy smirked. The staff not including Professor Snape will be acting like loved swooned teenagers. Female teachers will be charmed to wear dresses with flowers and hearts. As a compromise, each of them will receive a bouquet of flowers. Filch since we've been pranking him so much lately and so have the Weasley twins, I thought we would give him a break for the two weeks before Valentine's to lead him into a false sense of security or just plain paranoia. Then we bombard him at all times with love notes, poems, and letters signed from the female staff members. The mischievous gleam shone in the eyes of the Slytherin trio.  
  
Oh we can charm up some phantom mice for Mrs. Norris. I have this laser pointer at home. When I move it around, my neighbors cat tries to attack it, but there is nothing to attack. Hermonie added for Draco's sake.  
  
Harry smirked and nodded. Yeah, I had one of those. The batteries went dead in it. Guess now I can just charm it. Moving on, Professor Snape had allowed or more correctly volunteered to be the main victim of the female staff's attention.  
  
Why in Merlin, would he allow such a thing? Draco asked shocked and confused about his favorite teachers sanity.  
  
It was his idea actually. He said it would be worth just to see McGonagal, Pomfrey, and Sprout blush, stammer, and be embarrassed whenever they met his eye. That and he can always use it as emotional blackmail in the future. Harry chuckled. His two friends joining in the laughter.  
  
So now that your interrogation is over with, it's my turn. Harry looked at them with a devilish grin.  
  
Draco and Hermonie gulped. Just a tad bit too loudly to be normal.  
  
So how was your holiday break? The wizarding world savior asked the Malfoy heir.  
  
Draco sighed, resigned to begin his tale. It was the usual parties. All the big time people, former death eaters who were never committed, ministry people, the Minister, etc. Father and Mother played the perfect host and I had to play the perfect son. But when the dinner was over Father asked me to join him in the study. Draco faltered.  
  
I was so scared, I was terrified. I had no idea what he wanted or what I did wrong. The only thing I could think of was someone telling him about my friendship with you two. The blond continued.  
  
I was right. Professor Snape had informed him of our friendship after someone wrote to Father saying he should be proud his son was able to win over the Boy-Who-Lived. When he told me, I thought I was doomed. Instead he told me that he was happy I had made such good friends and that he had been a spy against Voldermort just like Professor Snape. I was so relieved. Draco smiled briefly.  
  
How did that work out? Professor Snape said that Dumbledore had to account for his spying at his trial. But, I don't recall that he did the same for your father. Harry questioned.  
  
He didn't. Father was able to buy his way out. Fudge is easily persuaded as long as you link his pockets. In case you-kn er Voldermort comes back Father had to buy out a couple others as well. Though he chose some of the weaker ones and not the more cause driven ones like the Lestranges.  
  
Who are the Lestranges? Hermonie asked.  
  
Mother is from the Black family, a cousin to your godfather actually Harry. Anyway Belatrix Lestrange is Mother's sister. She was insane before Akzaban and would be more so now. Along with Belatrix, there was her husband and and brother in law. They're the reason Longbottom lives with his grandmother. They used the Crucio curse on Longbottoms parents, Alice and Frank until they went insane. Personally it's worse then if they were killed. Your parents alive but unable to recognize you. Draco shuddered. It'd be like constant torture.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. Yeah. I have this constant ache of loneliness without my parents. But if they were alive but not really there, I wouldn't know how to act.  
  
Hermonie, wishing to get off the stressing topic, began her summary of the holiday break. Mom and Da packed up the Jeep and we visited my Da's parents. Spent the break with them. I even got to convince my parents to take me and my cousins sled ridding and skiing. It was a blast. We did the usual bake cookies, play in the snow, and curl up listening to music next to the fire.  
  
My family all commented on how much I had changed. I used to be so shy. I never wanted to talk to people because when I had in the past they just wanted me to help them with their work or do it for them But none of them were ever around if I needed the help. So I just stopped helping altogether and I guess I got a bit bossy after that. Hermonie smiled at the end.  
  
A bit bossy. Draco spoke slowly, enunciating each word.  
  
Hermonie slugged him in his shoulder. Then tried to do the same when Harry agree. Harry pinned her arm behind her back and allowed Draco to seize his revenge. She squealed and screamed for mercy as Draco tickled her relentlessly. Noticing the clock as it flicked to midnight, Harry stopped Draco and informed them they should return to the Slytherin dorm before they were caught.  
  
Draco protested, But it's the best time for us t visit that mirror of yours.  
  
Draco, it's senseless to watch your dreams and yet not experience them. I'd hate to know how many people wasted away starring at it. I mean. My parents. There is almost nothing I wouldn't do to have them, but if having them meant the world was controlled by Voldermort, I just couldn't. Harry explained.  
  
I understand Harry, but I just want to see what my deepest desire is. I swear if I get entranced by it, you can stop me from going back. Draco held out his hand.  
  
Hermonie more curious then the two boys, joined in. I'm coming too.  
  
Of course you are Hermonie. We wouldn't go anywhere without you. It just wouldn't be the same. Draco grinned at her, receiving a roll of the eyes in return.  
  
The three students went silent as they exited their sanctuary. It just wouldn't do to get caught by an enraged Filch. Especially a Filch after a Marauder reunion.  
  
Harry placed his hands on each of his friends, willing them invisible. He remembered the message Sulfur had passed along during dinner. If his friend were going to try out the mirror, tonight was the only option. Most likely the mirror would be moved sometime tomorrow.  
  
Unconsciously Harry cast a silencing spell around the group as they navigated through the hallways. Upon entering the side room containing the mirror, they noticed the charms Professor and the Deputy Headmistress talking quietly.  
  
Harry mentally established a link between his friends. Quickly look into the mirror but do not go out of my reach or the invisibility charm will fail.'  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived received two understanding confirmations as his friends stepped forward one at a time to view the mirror.  
  
Lets head back to the common room. You can tell me what you saw as we head to the dorms.' Harry hurried them along as a familiar aura started in their direction.  
  
His friends agreed though Harry sensed their confusion for his haste.  
  
When they were safely a few hallways away, Harry relaxed. Immediately picking up the change in his friend, Draco popped the question. What was that all about?'  
  
Dumbledore was on his way to the room. I have this felling that even though we were invisible, he would've been able to see us. I didn't want to take the chance.' Harry explained. Then questioned. So what are your deepest desires?' He asked teasingly.  
  
To be on the Quidditch team. Prefect. My Father to be openly proud of me.' Draco spoke or rather projected first.  
  
Hermonie blushed. Oh. I got perfect OWL and NEWT scores. I was this amazingly famous writer.'  
  
The two Slytherins laughed at Hermonie's desire for perfect scores, but understood their friends compassion for writing. Each of them had separate interests. Hermonie and her writing. Harry and his drawings. Lastly, Draco and his music.  
  
The trio made their way to the Slytherin dorms and finally to their separate beds for some much needed sleep.   
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
Classes began with a renewed spirit for the professors, pilling students with rolls and rolls of homework. Backpacks were bulging with recently untouched books, slips of assignments, and stress bitten quills. (a/n Just like exam week. LOL) Almost as if the teachers believed the students needed to make up for the lost time over break, they pushed the students to work harder.  
  
The Potions Master was in a bad mood after a second year Hufflepuff student managed to blow up his cauldron, splattering his attempt over most the class. After handing out two weeks detention to the unlucky Hufflepuff, he dismissed the class to take those hit to the hospital wing.  
  
The Slytherin trio arrived early to see Professor Snape clearing away the mess and repairing the work table where the solution had eroded away the surface.  
  
Noticing the dower mood of their teacher, the tree first years wisely decided it would be safer not to ask.  
  
Hermonie with oceans of stubbornness plowed forward in her attempt to better her Professor's mood. Thank you for the books Professor. They were quite interesting. The Slytherinisc Gryffindor spoke.  
  
Severus looked up at them, his face softening marginally at his Slytherins presence. Your most welcome Ms. Granger. The journal you sent has been most hopeful the past week with the experiments I've been testing. He nodded to her.  
  
Returning his gesture with a smile, Hermonie nodded in turn. The four discussed their vacations and exchanged appreciation for the gifts they had received. Hermonie had got an owl from Draco, two books on Wizarding traditions from Professor Snape, and a teardrop cut sapphire necklace woven with protection spell, several colorful ink pens, and a book of wizarding short stories from Harry.  
  
Draco received a book on hexes and a pair of Quidditch gloves from Severus, a pair of silver daggers with green dyed leather handles from Harry, and from Hermonie sheet music from various muggle musicians. Together Harry and Hermonie gave him a CD boombox charmed to work with magic as well as a card informing the youngest Malfoy, they would take him to a music store over the summer for him to pick out some CD's.   
  
Their discussion was cut short with the arrival of other students. The refined Slytherin masks morphed into place as the sounds of Slytherins and Gryffindors bickered and insulted each other outside the classroom.  
  
Professor Snape threw opened the door with a deep scowl before barking at the students to get in and get their equipment out.  
  
The next few weeks didn't improve for the students. Two Qudditch matches brought a short relief from the stress of overworked students. Slytherin defeated Hufflepuff in a close game 250 to 80. The Slytherin beaters disabled Cedric Diggory giving Harry ample time to catch the snitch.  
  
Gryffindor skimmed a win from Ravenclaw 210 to 70 after a nine hour race for the snitch in the rain. The third year Gryffindor beat out Cho Chang as lightning danced across the sky. A lucky glint of gold momentarily illuminated brought Gryffindor a much needed win after the embarrassing defeat by Slytherin earlier in the year.  
  
As January came to a close, the trio became more mysterious and less locatable as the Valentine prank became closer and closer. The twins noticed the trios secretive smirks and knew they were brewing up for some major trouble making. So when the trio asked them not to prank Filch for the next two weeks, they were more than curious to help out.  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
An unexpected event brought Neville Longbottom under the Slytherin House's protection and garnered some respect from Professor Snape and his snakelings as Sulfur called them.  
  
While Harry was attending Quidditch practice and Draco was working on the animagus potion, Hermonie had joined Pansy in the library. Unfortunately for the girls, the Leprechaun accompanied by Lavender Brown and Pravati Patil stalked up to their table.  
  
The two girls were at a disadvantage, outnumbered two to three. The Gryffindors were less than happy with Hermonie, having lost any advantage of her adding point to their house alone. When the third member of the Slytherin trio was adopted into the Slytherin house any points she won or lost affected both Slytherin and Gryffindor point totals.  
  
The two girls rose out of their seats to confront the incoming threat, wands in hand. Bracing themselves as the two females and one male drew their own wands.  
  
So you chose the Slytherin trash over us, Granger. Brown spat.  
  
Yes. Though I wouldn't say that they are the ones that are trash. Hermonie responded neutrally, a talent she had picked up from Harry.  
  
Seamus Finnegan sneered at her. You're going to tell us exactly what we want to know. He demanded.  
  
And that would be precisely what exactly? Pansy drawled. You lot seem to be lacking in several areas. A hautty smirk graced her pale face.  
  
You wench. Stay out of it. Patil shrieked in Parkinson's direction.  
  
Enough. Who is Nicholas Flamel? Seamus spoke loudly as he advanced on Hermonie, invading her personal space.  
  
The brown eyed girl made no attempt to move. Not wanting to give the prat before her the slightest satisfaction. Let's see. Hermonie tilted her head in thought. Nicholas Flamel. One of her slender fingers tapped her chin as she appeared to be reminiscing. Ah, yes. That's it.  
  
The three opinionated Gryffindors questioned at once.  
  
Flamel. He's well a wizard. Hermonie said with a masked satisfied face as if she had just made the most genius deduction.  
  
Finnegan sneered at her. The Irish boy was about to send a curse her way when an unexpected voice broke in.  
  
Lee eave her a alone. Neville Longbottom stuttered as he moved across the room. Positioning himself between the Slytherins and the raging Gryffs. The stuttering boy added his wand to the two girls arsenal.  
  
What's going on here? Madame Pince's sharp voice rang out. Mr. Longbottom please explain. She chose as the four Gryffindors began to speak at once.  
  
Hermonie and um ... He paused looking at Pansy. ... Parkinson were working at the table when Seamus, Lavender, and Pavarti approached them and well. They uh started an argument. Wanted to know information about Nick er Nicholas Flamel. When Hermonie didn't give him answers, he was about to er well I think he was going to hex her. Longbottom finished with a relieved sigh glad that the attention was off himself.  
  
Thank you Mr. Longbottom. Madame Pince responded automatically, appraising the three student fidgeting before her. Mr. Finnegan, Ms. Patil, and Ms. Brown, two detentions and ten points from Gryffindor each. You will serve detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow at seven and the following day with Professor Snape at six. Now, if you aren't going to behave appropriately, I would suggest you leave the library at once.  
  
Once Hermonie and Pansy were alone with Neville, an uneasy tension developed. Er, I'll just go. Neville stammered, turning to leave.  
  
Neville, wait. Hermonie called after the shy boy. Thank you. Not just for what you did just now, but before too. You were never with those who taunted me. It means a lot. She said, a small smile lighting up her face.  
  
Longbottom gave her a shy grin and muttered a low, Your welcome. before hastily fleeing the area.  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
Weeks following the event known to the general school as the Library Show Down or by a few Slytherins as Longbottom found a backbone, the shy Gryffindor boy was targeted by pranks and hostility from his house. It was a common sight from then on to see Neville in the company of the Weasley twins or with several Slytherins.  
  
The Slytherins with the exceptions of Draco, Harry, and Pansy never showed a true friendship for him but would help him out of the traps the Gryffindors put him in. Such as the occasional body bind, petrification, sticking charm, or the locking charms on the trick steps Neville always managed to get caught in.  
  
Even Professor Snape gave him a small reprieve for aiding his Slytherins. The Potion Master still yelled at him when he blew up his cauldron, less frequently now. But the Potions Professor would give him tips here and there now. Like when they were slicing thin strips of shivelfrig, Snape demonstrated the correct way to hold and grip the knife. During a potion that required students to work in pairs, Longbottom was partnered with either Granger or one of the Slytherin Head of House' charges.  
  
It was with an odd sight that on the morning of St. Valentine's Day, Neville made his first appearance at the Slytherin table. The student body and staff were ill prepared for the days coming attractions.  
  
(to be continued)  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
**It's summer, yay! Finals are over and I've now got ample time to write. Sorry for the long delay, I just could never find any free time during the year, that or when I did I just was too exhausted and uninspired. So enjoy the sun.  
As I currently don't have my first three books on hand, could someone tell me if the Easter holiday is celebrated in the books or not. I don't seem to recall them being mentioned. Although I plan to have Harry bringing along his own celebrations for it.  
  
****Reviews:** (Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)  
  
Final Score at end of **Chapter Twelve: Ravenclaw: 22. Slytherin: 57. Hufflepuff 01. Gryffindor 02.**  
  
I figured you would want the chapter more so I haven't updated the score. New comers who don't know what the pole is for. It is the desired location for where Hermione will be resorted. Originally it was only going to be Ravenclaw and Slytherin but I received votes for her to remain a Grief and to be a Hufflepuff. So they are all open. Since there has been over a hundred reviews since my last post, I wont be doing individual responses but thank you all for writing down a response.  
  
Although someone asked long ago what a tanto was, it slightly longer dagger of Japanese origin. They go in order of size: tanto, wakizashi, then sword.  
  
**05.22.2004  
  
Now  
  
Please   
  
Review.  
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

(A/N **_Sorry for the major delay in this, it's still not even finished, just a third of what I usually write. But I figured you waited long enough and deserved something. I couldn't get this chapter to flow right, and now that I got the prank pretty much finished I'm posting a partial chapter. When I get the rest of it done I'll replace this one with the full one. Kay, enjoy. This mini chapter is dedicated three babes, my two nieces and my month old nephew: _**Melodie (3), Arianna (1), **_and _**Atley (1 Month). **_  
_**  
By the by if you're looking for an excellent Harry Potter fic check out **_Reflections of Reality's _**_Allusions of Power, **Nicoletta's **Blood Prince, **Lisa Roquin's **Apprentices Gentry Green, and anything by **Wolfmoon or Star Polaris**_.)

ºphoenixoniaº  
parseltongue  
'thoughts, telepathy'  
"words spoken out loud"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter. This was written purely for my own personal pleasure not for money. However reviews are welcomed. Sulfur, Blaze, Flame, Flare, Edna, Arianna, and other OC characters are my own.

**Author: Shadow**

**Title: A Different Harry, Year One**

**Chapter Partial Fourteen  
**_  
Even Professor Snape gave him a small reprieve for aiding his Slytherins. The Potion Master still yelled at him when he blew up his cauldron, less frequently now. But the Potions Professor would give him tips here and there now. Like when they were slicing thin strips of shivelfrig, Snape demonstrated the correct way to hold and grip the knife. During a potion that required students to work in pairs, Longbottom was partnered with either Granger or one of the Slytherin Head of House' charges. _

It was with an odd sight that on the morning of St. Valentine's Day, Neville made his first appearance at the Slytherin table. The student body and staff were ill prepared for the days coming attractions.

.....................................................................................................................

As the stragglers wandered into the Great Hall and took their seat at their respective places, the tension amongst the staff and students escalated. A ripple of magic wove across the room, table by table heart shaped boxes appeared by the girls and tins of fudge infront of the boys courtesy of Hogwarts house elves.

While the majority of the school residents were at breakfast, two house elves, Tipy and Rimdy were delivering the fresh cut flowers to the female staff. Carefully several students tasted the tantalizing treats, but only after they noticed every student had received the same including the Slytherins and the Weasley twins.

Incorrectly assuming the chocolates to be safe as the frogs were at Christmas, the majority of the school helped themselves to some of the dessert before beginning on their breakfast. By the end of the meal, all but one or two students had sampled the charmed confections.

At the Headmaster's dismissal, unknowingly activating the dormant charms with his celebratory reflection to a previous "St. Valentines" which his Deputy Headmistress immediately interrupted by her cough.

They were brought to a startled halt when over four dozen miniature foot high tornado formed, moving up and down, but not contacting any of the students. The swirling cyclones changed from white to pink to red and back again. The Weasley twins appreciated when the spinning attractions collided with another, exploding in a firework worthy blast, glitter showered the air before dissipating upon landing.

As the fascinating distraction carried out, no one noticed as the students robes altered and changed. The boys were now all dressed in clean cut black suits with a white dress shirt and either a green, blue, red, or yellow tie dependent on the student's house. A white carnation boutonniere pinned to each of their suit jackets completed the ensemble.

The girls were dolled up in frilly party dresses somewhere in between a sundress and an evening gown. Matching the guys, each dress was of the girls house but with a sparkling shine as you hit the light in just a certain way. Tied elegantly on their left arm was a wrist bouquet of white carnations complemented by matching house colored ribbons and a jeweled heart stone.

Shouts of dismay came from the male half excluding the Slytherins which didn't bat an eye at their current situation. Squeals and giggles from the girls were thankfully muted as they twirled and chatted. The few students who had not tried the pranked goods joined in the fun.

Regaining his stunned composure, the Headmaster dismissed the students to their first class, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. Thinking to himself that he needed to talk to the house elves to find out the culprits, Dumbledore exited the Great Hall for his office.

................................(I miss my stars) .........................................................

Vases of tulips, roses, carnations, lilies, and babies breath were present on the desks of the female teachers. At the first whiff of the floral display, the teachers became dazed and giggly. The second part of the prank began. The teachers now acting like crazed driven teenagers and the youth behaving as gentleman and ladies.

Of the staff, Professor McGonagall could be seen trying to fight the spell. Her features shifted back and forth from a bright smile to pursed lips as she fought for and lost control. The remaining staff were accepting their fate and enjoying it white it last.

Their professional teaching robes were replaced into floral spring dresses in shades of pink, yellow, orange, and purple. Animated flowers and hearts warred for attention as they enlarged and shrunk. The flowers would bloom and fade as the hearts raced across the material.

During class changes Mr. Filch could be seen running for dear life from dozens of owls barring perfumed scented letters the would explode. Howler worthy sounds of loved swooned voices from the female teachers would quote their undying love for him in poems, notes, and sickly sweet letters.

Shame on Mr. Filch, running in the halls.

It would be a long while before the caretaker would be seen. He and Mrs. Norris had barricaded themselves in an abandon classroom in hopes of getting a short rest. Too bad they didn't check the windows. Owls really are intelligent creatures.

At lunch the third part of the students prank came into effect as the girls eyes, hair, and fingernails changed colors. Thankfully for the guys, they weren't pranked with particular feature.

Most of the students were giving what they thought to be concealed peaks at the large group of gossiping teachers, but to the Slytherins it was blatantly obvious.

As the male staff watched on with curiosity, the female teachers could be seen huddled together. Every once in a while one of them would look up, glance at the Potions Master, wink, blush, and quickly turn away. A few of the more daring and courageous members such as Madam Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall, and Silvia Sprout (a/n If anyone knows her real first name I would appreciate if you left it in a review. I'm still without my copies of the first three books and I've seen various fanfic stories with different names for her) were giving Professor Snape lustful stares, seductive gestures, and a quick peck on the cheek whenever they went past him.

The first time it happened the entire hall went dead silent, hoping that if the Potions Professor began his murderous rage, they would _PLEASE_ not be noticed. Professor Flitwick fell off his chair and hid under the table, Qurriel whimpered, and Dumbledore smothered a guffaw.

Thankfully their Professor wasn't in a murderous mood, instead he only raised a curious eyebrow to the unfortunate Mediwitch, thinned his lips in a frown, scowled, and turned back to his still warm lunch.

A collective sigh of relief went throughout the houses including Slytherin. Snape may be their Head of House but that wouldn't stop him from taking out some of the anger on them were he to shall we say 'loose his cool.'

It would seem that some of Harry's American muggle slang had been added to students vocabulary.

Once noticing the crisis had been dutifly negated, Flitwick crawled out from under the table and levitated himself back on his chair.

Dumbfounded looks, open jaws, sputtering, and cries of disbelief accompanied the Headmaster as he entered the Great Hall for dinner. Even Professor Snape look startled as he wasn't aware of this part of the days events.

Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was dressed in a blazing brillant bright (a/n oh tongue twister, makes you think, dare you to say it three time really fast.) white robe and a pair of soft golden wings on his back. His long beard which reached the floor was dyed golden at the tip. An elegently and fine crafted bow made of gold and silver with a red string rested over his shouldars. A canister of arrows which shifted in the same three colors looked like liquid the way they shimmered.

Then again they looked like spells if spells were ever made stationary. The canister containing them would refill the instant the dozen were used.

After a happily little speach from the Headmaster in which you had to pause and question the man's sanity and then immediately forget about it, the meal began. The Headmaster finished early, he'd been given a care package of candies and he was already quite full from sampling them. He did love those M&M's, such festive pieces of chocolate they were, but still he prefered his lemon drops the most.

Twiddling with his bow like a kid in a toy store, a mischievious twinkle that spoke volumes of scinister thoughts blossomed in those twinkling blue eyes. The Headmaster armed the bow with an arrow, chose a target, an unfortunate Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory, and fired.

The arrow shot across the room, drawing the attention of those not starring at their food. It missed the intended target and hit the girl next to Diggory. 'Oh well, it has been some time since I last used a bow.' The nattering old man thought.

The girl however was now back to wearing her house robes as she had been prior to breakfast.

The maddening twinkle impossibly doubled as he began aiming and shooting without pause.

In a fight for dominance, Professor McGonagall grabbed an arrow a poked herself with it. The dress disappeared, sanity returned, and a deep seated call for vengence boilded as she seithed.

Noticing his collegues antics the Headmaster began adding the staff to his wide selection of targets. Qurriel, Flitwick, and Snape all ducked out of the way of fire. Severus melting into the shadows as the other two male staff members hid under the table, using their chairs as shields.

Students who desired the prank to end stood up, making a bigger target. Others would actively try to jump infront of the way of the arrows path. Those who didn't want it to end just yet, made for the doors or ducked down under the tables. The Weasley gave chase across the room, making themselves moving targets, jumping behind other classmates and dodging the wayward arrows.

Of the Slytherin trio, Draco ws hit first. A long wait later after Madam Pomfrey was restored, Hermoine was targeted. Seven shots later, Harry was freed as well.

The chuckling, giddy Headmaster was running to and fro, jumping up and down behind the staff seats trying to catch those who followed the Weasley twins actions and were giving chare. 'Such a wonderful sport.' The Headmaster thought as he managed to get one of the Weasley twins.

The last to be cut down was Mr. Filch who had entered with Mrs. Norris to see what the ruckus was about. The caretaker after abandoning the classroom when the owls flooded in from the windows, had taken sanctuary in his office, baricading the door and the windows, hiding out from those vile letters.

With everyone free of the morning prank, Professor Dumbledore's appearance was restored. An unhappy sigh, the Headmaster dismissed the students to their commons.

Professor McGonagall made a bee line for the Weasley Twins with the idea of interogating them but was interrupted when she bumped into Professor Snape.

She paled at the memories that surfaced and quickly fled the hall for her quarters. She would confront the Twins another time when her younger collegue wasn't about.

In her haste to leave she missed said man's satisfied smirk and the gleem in those obsidian eyes. For all but him and three students didn't know, the prank wasn't over just yet.

At breakfast the next day it was easily apparant through the rampent gossiping that something had occured.

Students rom all four houses were victim to an additional prank should they have been caught by the wicked Potions Master. Durings his rounds, had he come across you in an otherwise compromising position, his flow of disdainful remarks to the unlucky fools and later subsequent point removal would activaqte the lingering dormants charms. With a "detention" here or a "points" there, the latent spells would come into affect.

The snarky, sarcastic Potions Master had roamed the halls, a wicked smirk speaking volumnes for any of his victims. A glowing ball similar to a muggle traching device had been created by the Slytherin trio with Snapes assistance. Any of the pranked culprits out after curfew and were experencing an overflow of emotions were easily tracked and found.

It was most unfortunate that said culprits did not take the glowing-in-the-dark pink, red, and white hearts as even a medicore warning.

Professor Snape took great delight in embarassing the snogging couples and terrorizing the dunderheads. Not even his ownhouse was safe, although they lost a considerable amount less than any of the others. To Snape, his snakelings should of known better or at least had not been caught.

At breakfast, Severus stalked in, robes billowing. He sent a superior smirk in the direction of the Gryffindor Head of House, then eye the point holder. In the course of one evening Hufflepuff had lost 60, Ravenclaw 85, Slytherin 15, and lastly Gryffindor 90. 250 points in the one evening, the Slytherin Head was quite pleased with his hull.

Snape smirked surveiling the hall for the students, he wasn't aware of the pranksters adding to his delight. All those miscreants he had caught were now sporting a new look.

Bright.

Green

HAIR.

Students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were put out at the choice of color. The Slytherins were resighned and thankful it wasn't something atrosious such as pink.

**Reviews: (Depending on the amount of reviews I get I will either answer them individually or as a mass. But to any and all reviewers thank you. By the by I am not one of those writers who make a hold out for reviews before I update. This is my first fanfic that I actually posted. I written several dozen stories mainly during my economic and business classes but I never finished them. So if at any time I take forever to update it will be because I don't know where exactly I want the story to go.)**

**Final Score: Ravenclaw: 27. Slytherin: 91. Hufflepuff 01. Gryffindor 04.**

**Voting is now CLOSED**

**Now**

**Please**

**Review.**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
**


End file.
